Sugar Rush:Unplugged
by Talkpillow
Summary: The most popular game in the arcade gets unplugged. Two companions survive and have to figure out how to get home. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Sugar Rush is gone

The lobby filled with a giant rumbling noise, the cracking of wire, followed by a few hundred screams. The aroma of candy and sweets filled the air causing a mix of delight and panic among the other game characters.

Racers and treats alike rushed passed the demolishing doorway that once was Sugar rush's entry way, knocking each other down in a wild panic. You could make out a few heroic game characters rushing to help some of the fallen creatures, ironically the few that did help were not the heroes of their own game, but in fact the villains.

As the last little marshmallow rushed through it was obvious the entrance could hold no more and simply collapsed down as if that last character was finally enough for it. With it so did the last will of the young racers and candy creatures. A large sob filled the once quiet room and it was then that the matter of 'why' or 'how' came into play. Why the game Candy rush was now gone.

Sour bill was found and questioned first, thinking since he was one of the higher ups when it came to these matters. When he had no advice to offer the room turned into panic once more as the thought of Turbo possibly being behind it was brought up.

The entire scene erupted into a big mess of questions and arguments that all went unanswered. Eventually it seemed like it didn't matter why it had happened or how it happened. Just that it did happen and now the racers and the other residents of Sugar rush were officially homeless and worry worked into the mind of them all, seeing as now that they were officially 'game less' they would have to worry about being deleted forever.

And what could the other games do for the unlucky group from Sugar rush? Seeing as they couldn't just give them a spot in their game to take over. It seemed they all wished they had some way of getting their game back for them, which was if anything, impossible.

The characters from Sugar rush all gathered around the rubble that used to be there home. They all took the event differently. Some seemed to have comfort in each other, while some seemed to just want to be alone. Regardless of how they all were dealing with the event, it seemed they all were feeling the same inside. Hopeless.

Just when the commotion started to settle down another loud rumbling noise filled the area and caused the racers to flinch. Upon seeing where the noise came from, the group relaxed a little, but still on edge.

"Where is she?" the voice boomed and Ralph made his way through the crowd. He heard the news from Felix and Calhoun. Not wanting to believe that the, popular, game Sugar rush was actually unplugged he had raced over to find out for himself.

Ralph surveyed over the racers not spotting one that had the look of his dear old friend, Vanellope. "Where is she..please?", Ralph begged but none of the racers seemed to want to answer. Out of the corner of his eye Ralph spot Sour bill. "Vanellope was my friend, I don't care how bad it was…please tell me."

Sour bill took a slow heavy breath in and held it. It seemed like hours until he finally exhaled and said, "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to Ralph."

Although Ralph felt he could handle the truth it still hit him harder than he ever felt he could be hit. Harder than falling off the giant building right into the mud puddle in his own game.

Sour bill continued, "I remember her telling me that morning she was going for a drive around the track for practice…" he trailed off as if trying to recollect the events. "And then she didn't come back."

An Oreo guard stepped in and added, "That's when the castle started shaking and we could see Sugar rush disappearing!" he seemed to gain confidence with Sour bill's words. The others perked up as well, all wanting to add a word in.

But before more could be said a shriek filled the room and the group's eyes landed on Candle Head. Her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were in a fist. "I…I just remembered s-something!" she stammered to get out. The group couldn't figure out if she meant something about being unplugged or about Vanellope but they all stood silently waiting for her to control her breathing.

"T-Taffyta she….she was still in the game!" Candle head managed to sputter out through tears. The racers looked around them, counting to see if all were present. Rancis, Snowana, Minty, Gloyd, everyone was accounted for except Taffyta and Vanellope.

The mood seemed to grow worse with the realization that another racer was gone from the original pack but Candle seemed to take it the worst. "I..she told me…I..Taffyta…" she cried out. Jubileena rushed to her side and held her close; whatever it was Candle was trying to get out just wasn't going to come out today.

Ralph looked at the destruction and that's when he started to really feel the tears working their way down his face. "Vanellope…."


	2. The hour before

"Another booming noise?", Vanellope commented as she looked across the pixelated world of Sugar rush.

That was at least the third that early morning as she worked on her racing kart, "I wonder if someone's messin with Diet cola mountain again.." she wondered as she twisted another cookie bolt. People knew that they shouldn't mess with the unstable mountain but that didn't stop them, or her, from playing around with it.

Thinking of the mountain reminded her of the adventures with Ralph and all the practice with her kart she had received from him there so many months ago. It was a bittersweet memory as Vanellope had barely had time to spend with Ralph anymore. Because she was considered the princess of Sugar rush now she had all these crazy responsibilities to handle even when the arcade was closed.

Counting how many races she and the other racer's had won that day, making sure that scores in Sugar rush were at the very tip top, visiting the local candy subjects, repainting the castle so that she didn't have to see that horrible pink color anymore. The list seemed to grow bigger and bigger as time as princess, president to Vanellope, grew longer. It seemed less fun being a ruler and more fun being a reject.

Of course she would of rather spent a a bajillion days as a princess with her friends like Ralph than as a lonely loser glitch in the bottom of Diet cola mountain any day, but she did miss the freedom it had with the title.

As if her glitch was reading her thoughts it suddenly went off and she found her wrench at least a few feet away from her. "Really?" Vanellope sighed and got up from the side of her kart to retrieve it. Lately her glitch had been getting a little out of control and Vanellope wasn't sure if she should blame the stress of being a princess or herself on its randomness.

Before Vanellope could glitch from one spot to another all on her own. Now she had problems even getting from one side of the room to the other without glitching somewhere random. Not only did she seem to randomly glitch to different places, she also would lose items she was holding as well to her glitch, the wrench being one example.

Prior to that, last week, Vanellope was helping Sour bill paint the last of the main hallways yucky pink color off when she suddenly glitched. Unfortunately for Bill he got painted teal because of it. Vanellope thought the color suited him better than regular green, but Bill didn't think so much.

Grabbing the wrench in her hand Vanellope returned to her kart and finished her tweaking on it. The morning flew by without any problems and Vanellope started to gather her tools to make her way back to the castle where she would return to her normal princess duties. Vanellope snickered, "Ha ha duties.."

Vanellope turned on the engine, after loading up the kart, and started to drive in the direction towards the castle. She drove for only a few minutes when she felt the pixel sun go off and on. Immediately she stopped and looked up.

"I know that can't be Diet co…" she started to say but no sooner had she spoke the words Vanellope was thrown violently to the side of her kart followed with a large booming noise. Dazzed for a moment she tried to collect herself but was immediately rocked to the other side of the kart.

This continued for several more throws until finally the kart came to a stop and Sugar rush's bright sun started to dim. Vanellope felt sick but forced herself to look up, gasping as she surveyed the world around her.

It looked as if Sugar rush had a large crack in the sky, the sun looked broken and dim, and everywhere around her she could see static shooting up from the ground and down from the sky. It almost looked like the world had adapted Vanellope's glitch.

Vanellope hit the gas and sped off towards the castle. Thoughts filled her mind as she continued to drive, dodging streaks of static and rubble as she did. What could possibly have gone wrong? It couldn't of been a unplugging?

Another large boom shook Sugar rush and Vanellope had to struggle to keep her kart in control. She could hear yelling and panic from ahead near the castle as she began to get closer and the very tip of the castle came into view on the horizon.

Vanellope looked back as another boom shook the earth and she could feel her heart stop as she saw the world behind her disappearing in a dark cloud. "We are being unplugged!" she yelled through the air. "I've got to warn everyone!"

The kart seemed to fly as she dodged back and forth to avoid the giant cracks and holes in the ground along with the destroyed pieces of the once beautiful sugary track. She was so close, the castle was almost completely in view and she could feel a sense of victory flow through her as she thundered down the path.

If only she hadn't glitched.

Vanellope felt it long before it shocked through her, the familiar uncontrollable wave of electricity that jolted her out of her kart and flipped her through the air. She landed with a loud oof and and felt a sharp pain in her head before blacking out.

Her kart skidded a few times, flipped and crashed into a gumdrop. Vanellope remembered seeing the sun just before it flickered out completely and the nothingness flew past her electrifying her and the rest of Sugar rush.


	3. Intentions

The Oreo guards eyed Taffyta as she paced back and forth in front of the castle, Vanellope's castle. The odd girl had already made quite a scene showing up in the first place and they were having a hard time figuring out just exactly what Taffyta's intentions were.

Taffyta had no intentions of doing anything actually, except to apologize to Vanellope that is. A few months back the kingdom had gained their memories back and, to Taffyta's horror, realized how cruel they had been to their very own princess. Ever since then Taffyta had avoided the girl, while the others quickly jumped to apologize.

It wasn't that Taffyta wasn't sorry, it was just that she wasn't sure how she should say sorry. Turbo had tricked everyone and there was a side of Taffyta that even wanted to deny being in the wrong. But after several weeks of dodging her on the race track and skipping her turn to congratulate her at the end of the day when the arcade closed, the group of racers started to show their distaste in her actions.

"We all apologized Taffyta" Snowana commented one day before a particularly hard race. "Vanellope is really chill, you should just talk with her!", Taffyta clenched her teeth and held down a snarky comment she was just itching to say back to the fellow racer. The rest of that day she didn't win one race and she skipped out on the celebrations for Vanellope as well.

Taffyta shook her head, clearing her thoughts and faced the castle, "I just need to talk to her…thinking about these stupid thoughts is not going to help!" she said silently. Taking one final breath she took a step forward and said in the nicest way she could, "Hello, I've come to see..Princess Vanellope." And bowed her head slightly to show her respect.

The Oreo guards looked back and forth at each other, none of them seeming to want to answer Taffyta. Taffyta felt her face get red, 'Don't get mad..' she thought and held her stance in front of the guards. Finally one smaller Oreo guard stepped forward, or the bigger ones pushed him forward, and said "Vanellope is actually out at the moment…she went to practice with her kart!".

Taffyta sighed but felt almost relieved to hear that she wouldn't have to deal with apologizing today. "Oh well alright, thank yo.." Taffyta started to say as she turned around but was quickly met with Candle head's signature glare. If Taffyta didn't know better she honestly felt like she was looking in mirror at herself being displeased with her trying to run away again.

"Don't be silly, Taffyta, we'll wait here for her to get back won't we?" Candle head said and hooked her arm around the sweet girl. Taffyta sighed again but nodded. Leave it up to friends to never let you drop a commitment.

An hour passed by and while Taffyta seemed to be dying of boredom Candle head didn't let up a bit for her. Candle had been equally mean to Vanellope, Taffyta wondered if this was a way for Candle to feel a bit better about the years that they had tortured the poor girl.

"We could always come back" Taffyta said and folded her arms together. Candle head gave her the same glare she had given her when she caught her trying to leave. "I'm just saying" Taffyta added and the two remained quiet.

Thinking back Taffyta didn't have many memories of the old Sugar rush, back when Vanellope ran things and back before Turbo had gone and messed up the game. She remembered that the two of them were friends and that they hung out quite often but nothing more than just that. It almost bugged Taffyta how she couldn't remember as much as the other racers. Some of them seemed to remember actual conversations and races they had once shared with Vanellope. Maybe that's why it irritated Taffyta so much.

In all her thinking Taffyta missed all the commotion between the Oreo guards. A few had noticed a large booming noise in the distance. But no sooner had they heard it, the noise floated away like bubbles in a root beer float. After the third boom they sent a few guards to survey the Diet cola mountains in case Vanellope was causing trouble there again with 'practice' racing.

Candle head watched them go and sighed, "Taffyta you couldn't pick a less busier day at the castle?". Taffyta continued to look blankly ahead of her, obviously lost in her thoughts. Candle head giggled and poked her on the shoulder, immediately snapping her from her thoughts.

Candle head stared at her trying to analyze what the girl was thinking. "You alright?" she finally asked after figuring it'd be easier to vocally ask instead of trying to be a mind reader. Taffyta went to answer but saw something in the distance that made her soul freeze.

Before she could scream, or duck down, or even brace herself she felt the world shake violently and throw her down along with the guards and Candle head. After that was a large booming noise followed by the lights flickering on and off, although Taffyta wasn't sure if that was Sugar rush or her head from hitting the ground.

The next thing she knew little pieces of candy, popcorn pieces, and other residents of the castle started flowing out of the various doors and rushing towards the Sugar rush exit. Above the crowd she could hear Candle head yelling out her name. Taffyta was just about to run towards the exit too when she was blasted by another loud booming. Her body tossed through the air and she landed flat on her back.

Candle head pushed through the crowd and found Taffyta to help her up, "Taff we have to go, Sugar rush is being unplugged!" she hollered. If the shaking, the booming or the crowd had not shocked her senses yet than certainly that news did and Taffyta found herself glued to the ground, unable to move.

"TAFFYTA"! Candle head screamed and tried to shake her back to reality. Taffyta heard the girls words but they felt distant and echoed as if she wasn't hearing her right. Than a terrible thought reached the girls head and she turned towards diet Cola Mountain. Before Candle realized it, Taffyta was out of her arms and running away from her, towards the booming, towards the mountain.

Candle head tried to chase after her but was picked up with the crowd. Taffyta kept running, even though her feet started feeling the sink of nothingness around her, even when she felt darkness consume her world. Something was calling her to run towards the mountain, to run towards Vanellope. Or to at least where she believed she would be.


	4. Moving forward

The sun flickered on and off as if it were a lamp trying to decide if it had enough juice to keep its power going. The flickering irritated Vanellope and gave her the first real feeling that she was trapped.

Trapped in a broken game.

It had been at least a few hours since Vanellope came to and after finding her kart in shambles, the castle half destroyed and not one soul to be found she was feeling rather downhearted. Walking past the remains of the castle and towards what she believed to be the demolished entryway of Sugar rush Vanellope pondered what to do next.

She could try and salvage the last of her kart to make a new one, traveling via kart was always better than walking in Sugar rush. But finding supplies would be difficult and even if she did find everything she needed it would be hard to make a new kart without the help of the factory and especially difficult without Ralph's help.

"Ralph!" Vanellope called out, she had almost forgotten about her giant friend. Her words echoed throughout the land and disappeared, Vanellope waited a few seconds feeling hopeful that somehow someone had heard her words. But after a few seconds turned into a minute or two the girl sighed heavily and turned back towards the castle. There was no point in hanging around the door of Sugar rush, even if they hadn't been unplugged it would have been impossible to get through the rubble and crushed doorway herself.

Ralph would have to wait, right now she would need to focus on herself and Sugar rush.

As Vanellope found her way back to the castle she found that not all of it had been destroyed and, although dangerous, she could probably venture inside. The castle looked like the top half of it had been caught mid falling and honestly seemed capable of dropping any moment, but Vanellope was sure if there was anyone inside the castle or something she could use to help her situation the journey in would be worth it.

Taking a deep breath she opened the broken gates and worked her way around the sugary mess. It took a lot longer to reach the entrance to the castle than she thought it would but eventually descended upon the door, cracking it open.

The castle gave a loud rumble and Vanellope jumped back, frightened it would crumble right on top of her. After a few more hearty moans the castle silenced and Vanellope slowly walked inside. The castle seemed dull and rather haunting looking on the inside without it's regular attendance, it could pass for a haunted castle in a scary movie Vanellope thought. Given any other situation she probably would have enjoyed the scary scene.

It didn't take her long to find the main room, where not so long ago King Kandy was busy painting everything in sight pink and where he sat upon his throne and commanded the kingdom. Now the room was filled with a lovely, dark, teal and although it was cracked and pieces of the castle had fallen down somehow Vanellope felt at peace here.

Suddenly the castle rumbled again and the walls started to drop heavy loads of candy around Vanellope. She shrieked and rushed to dodge the buckets of cookie, frosting and other assorted candies as they fell to the ground. The walls seemed to twist and turn for a moment, and then they stilled leaving Vanellope shaken but unharmed.

"Vanellope?"

Vanellope looked up upon hearing her name. Was that all in her mind? Vanellope jumped out from cover and looked around the room. The voice had definitely called for her from a distance, what she heard was its echo. Vanellope stood still listening quietly for a moment more, and then she heard it again.

"Vanellope?!" . Louder this time and closer, Vanellope wasn't sure if she was excited or frightened by it. "Hey, over here!" Vanellope called out and waved her hands at whoever was calling for her. She hadn't seen them yet but she could clearly make out their footsteps approaching, which seemed to quicken as she called out. "Vanellope, where are you?" it called again, a girls voice.

Vanellope spotted the exact direction of the voice that time and ran as fast as she could towards it. "I'm here, who are you?" she called turning the corner and colliding straight into the voice. Vanellope would have fussed about her head which had once again hit the ground as she fell but she was too excited to have found another character in the unplugging event.

She looked up and met eyes with none other than Taffyta. Taffyta of course looked completely different than she normally did. Her hair and face were dirtied with dust from the ground and she looked like she was shaking from running so much. Not to mention her dress was torn, a product of the unplugging, which would never be repaired unless manually or if their game would ever turn back on.

Seeing Taffyta's appearance made Vanellope curious how she looked to the girl, she probably was equally dirty and, even though she hadn't inspected her clothes yet, was sure it was missing a button or two.

Vanellope quickly jumped up and threw her arms around the racer, "Taffyta, you're alive!" she screamed. Possibly a bit too loudly seeing as Vanellope's voice started to shake the walls. The two girls flinched and held their breaths, after a second of silence Vanellope returned her attention from the walls back to a very angry looking Taffyta.

"Look here glitch, do you realize how hard it's been to find you?" she hollered in a hushed tone, you could tell Taffyta was trying to be loud but due to the walls was forced to whisper. "I already have to be stuck here with you, but to find out that your just waltzing around a broken castle is way beyond what I signed up for!"

Taffyta continued to scold Vanellope going from being angry that she screamed moments ago to being upset with her not being at the castle or near the entryway to Sugar rush before it collapsed. Vanellope sighed and started to make her way out of the castle with Taffyta complaining all the way. "Honestly if it isn't the fact that I saw the whole thing happen, I would've thought your glitch was the one who messed up Sugar rush!"

Vanellope stopped and Taffyta almost ran right into her. Turning she met Taffyta's eyes, which immediately softened when she saw how the comment hurt Vanellope's feelings. Vanellope opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard the castle rumble again. The girls looked back at each other and bolted for the door ahead.

Unlike before the castle continued to rumble and shake and the girls were just out of the gate when it officially collapsed. They sat down on the ground catching their breath and finding it hard to control their shaking.

"Next time I decide to explore a broken castle…remind me not to." Vanellope joked but immediately silenced her funny comments when she saw that Taffyta was not in the mood for joking.

The girls sat there for what seemed like hours, it seemed neither one wanted to get up or go from this place. In a weird sense it felt safe to them. Unstable but safe.

A moment or two passed by and Vanellope stood up shaking the dirt from her clothes. "Okay" she said out loud and turned to leave. Taffyta jumped up and went after her, "Okay?" she asked and Vanellope turned to her. "I'm going to go find others, others who have survived..or at least find a stable place to stay." Vanellope stated and began walking again. "But what about me?" Taffyta almost choked out trying to catch up with her as she continued to walk.

Vanellope smiled and held out her hand, "Well your coming with me aren't you?". Taffyta blushed and she folded her arms, not wanting to hold the girls hand. "Whatever, fine." Taffyta said harshly and walked past her. "I guess being with a glitch is better than being alone."

Vanellope sighed and put her hands in her hoodie and walked next to the stubborn girl. The two of them would have to walk till they either found a kart, a home, or other survivors. Hopefully, for Vanellope's sake, that wasn't too long.


	5. Finding a ride

"Can we please take a break!" Taffyta shouted sitting down on a small peppermint. The question was more of a command than anything but Vanellope didn't mind since she too was feeling tired. Vanellope and Taffyta had been walking endless amounts of road for most of the day, or what they figured was still daytime, since the sun was broken.

Vanellope sat down beside Taffyta, feeling satisfied with just the ground, and took off her shoes to rub her feet. Taffyta had never felt so out of energy before, not being able to drive around Sugar rush was more difficult than either girl had ever figured. The two were dying to make a new kart now but wasn't sure exactly how they would.

"Maybe we could combine your karts pieces with mine?" Vanellope asked, the girls had stumbled across Taffyta's kart near the castle before they had ventured off. Like Vanellope's it was in shambles. "No way glitch, my kart is grade A and yours.." Taffyta pointed back as if the kart was sitting there with them, "Can't compare to my top notch equipment."

Vanellope drew with her fingers in the dirt, she had bared most of Taffyta's comments so far that day and honestly she had dealt with them for years before she was a princess. This was nothing new to be talked down to by her. Taffyta sighed a little and added, "Plus..we've already walked this far..it'd be pointless to walk back now."

"Then what are we going to do?" Vanellope asked standing up, her feet were too sore to rest now, it was better to keep standing than sit and recognize the pain. Taffyta looked just as lost as she did and stood up with Vanellope not wanting to rest anymore when they could be moving.

The girls continued on past fudge mountains, that looked toppled over, and broken peppermint tree's that had been thrown around the land of Sugar rush. The girls remained silent or more Taffyta remained silent. Vanellope would try an engage in conversation with her only to be met with a simple nod or sigh. Vanellope wasn't sure if it was better going alone on this journey or with Taffyta.

Their travels led them through what looked to be the peppermint forest, but instead of sparkly sticky peppermints there were jagged and sharp pieces of candy sticking out of the ground that were a mix of peppermint and other random bits of candy such as gum drops, lollipops, and even a broken ice cream cone or two. Vanellope eyed the place, not really knowing what it was, she looked to Taffyta for an answer.

"I haven't been this far out of Sugar rush" she said and started to walk through the prickly place. Vanellope followed but kept an eye out for anything unusual, but of course with how the land was now, everything was unusual. The forest ended abruptly after a few minutes in and the girls found themselves at a dead end. It seemed that whatever used to be there wasn't there anymore and all that was left was a large incline, at the bottom it was dark and neither girl could make how far it went down.

Taffyta huffed loudly and stood at the edge of the cliff, "Well I guess we're turning back." She said and folded her arms. Vanellope went to join her at the edge, "But we need to keep going, turning back would take us back to the castle?".

Taffyta seemed irritated by this response, "But we have no idea what is down there…I can't even see that far down!" Taffyta snapped and continued to walk off, "Plus I don't want a repeat of nearly getting crushed to death like last time, thanks to you!". Vanellope felt her face get hot and she turned to face the slope.

"Well I didn't force you to go into the castle Taffyta, and I'm not forcing you to follow me now!" Vanellope called after and started to walk down the slope. Taffyta turned, obviously seeming distressed. "Vanellope!" she called but Vanellope was already a few steps down. Taffyta walked to the edge and paced back and forth, similar to how she did earlier before the unplugging event.

"Vanellope, you could get yourself deleted!" she yelled as she ran down after her. 'Why do you care'? Vanellope thought as she continued to descend until she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to find Taffyta holding onto her arm. "What do you want Taffyta, are you coming with me or are you staying behind?" she asked the pink racer.

Taffyta seemed torn between her emotions, she looked both scared and frustrated and the two of them stood there in silence, Taffyta's hand on Vanellope's arm. Vanellope couldn't take the silence anymore, "Why did you even come in the castle to look for me" she asked calmly, "You've been picking on me this whole time, I thought..since Turbo…since I won the race we could be friends again but..."

Taffyta slowly let go of her arm and looked away, blushing and looking very conflicted. "Taf.." Vanellope started to say but the world started rumbling and she felt her feet sliding away with the ground. Looking down, the ground beneath them was twisting and it felt loose like sand falling away from them.

Both girls screamed as they flew downward with the ground, bouncing a few times until they finally crashed at the bottom of it, right into what looked like chocolate milk puddles. Sitting up Vanellope wiped away what she could of the chocolate milk and turned her attention towards Taffyta who was doing the same. "Well we know what's at the bottom of it?" she chuckled.

Taffyta looked too tired to laugh or offer up a snarky comment in return and Vanellope was happy for that. After a few more inspections to make sure that neither one of the girls had actually been greatly injured the girls took off again, this time down the large milky canyon they had fallen into, following it wherever it led them to. Whatever either girl was trying to say prior, was left back at the incline.

It didn't take long before they found something ahead of them. "Look!" Taffyta cried out and pointed down the ways at a bulky object. Vanellope quickly rushed up to it while Taffyta stayed behind. You could see she tried to stop Vanellope from rushing off, but missed her chance to grab her when she took off without warning.

"It's a kart!" Vanellope called and Taffyta rushed to join her, asides the pain she was feeling in her legs. "What in the world is a kart doing here?" Vanellope laughed and jumped in to start it up, it worked immediately and the engine roared alive. "Taff you seeing this?" Vanellope giggled and would almost jump for joy if it weren't for her weariness.

Taffyta eyed the kart, still unsure of it. "But this doesn't look like anyone's kart I've seen before.." Taffyta said as she walked around it. The Kart indeed looked different from any other kart the girls had ever seen. First off it didn't seem to be made out of candy like the usual racers were and second it was painted all red and white. "Do you think it belonged to Jubileena?" Vanellope asked and pointed to the kart, "Its red like her?". Taffyta scratched her head, honestly thinking. "No, and why would Jubileena need two karts..?" she said and walked around the kart once more.

"Well either way it's not like anyone will miss it?" Vanellope said and pressed on the gas. The machine gave a loud roar and for the first time since the unplugging she felt like racing again. Taffyta wanted to argue more on the matter but her feet were aching for a rest. With one final huff she hopped into the kart behind Vanellope, holding on tightly to the sides.

Vanellope shifted the kart into drive and pressed the gas once more and they were off. The girls made it through the canyon in record time after that and soon found themselves in open space again, among miles and miles of Sugar rush land.


	6. Marshmallow

"Vanellope!" Taffyta yelled over the roar of the engine for the third or fourth time that day since they had set out. Vanellope sighed and dared asking the girl what was the matter. "You're going way too slow!" Taffyta complained and pointed forward as if doing so would make Vanellope go faster.

Earlier that day she had been too slow, too fast, not paying attention, everything except good in Taffyta's case. Vanellope just couldn't win and honestly she was getting tired of driving the racer around. "Taffyta if you want to drive than go ahead and be my guest!" Vanellope hollered and stepped on the gas. Taffyta stuck her nose up in the air and said something rude, but Vanellope chose to ignore it.

The girls had taken a break awhile back to sleep, although they were computer programs and didn't really need sleep it was still nice to take the few hours to rest since they weren't sure when they would get it next. Plus since the unplugging event both the girls noticed how drained they had felt, which was probably due to the whole happening.

But since finding the kart the girls were finally able to enjoy the view and look around what was left of Sugar rush. Unfortunately a large portion had been shifted, squished or thrown around and what was left to see wasn't all too pretty. But it was something to see and helped them better understand the intensity of the event.

Taffyta seemed lighter in spirits as well. Although she was still rude in some regards the girl had actually thrown out a smile or two while in the kart than she ever did in her entire journey with Vanellope.

Vanellope was about to comment on that very thought to Taffyta when she suddenly felt the girl tugging at her. "What's that?" Taffyta yelled and Vanellope looked in the direction that the girl was pointing. Up ahead there was a small creature walking around in the miles of nothingness, if Taffyta hadn't pointed it out Vanellope probably would have missed it all together. Vanellope started to slow down.

"What are you doing?" Taffyta cried, "For all you know it could be a monster going to eat us!". Vanellope laughed and turned the kart off when it had come to a complete stop. "Oh please, Taffyta don't worry!" she said and patted the girl on the back. Taffyta stared at the creature and stayed still in the kart, there was no way she was going to let Vanellope get her caught up in another one of her 'dangerous moves'.

Vanellope hopped out of the kart and rushed over to it but the creature started to run away. "Wait don't go!" Vanellope called out and waved her arms about. 'She looks like a crazy person…' Taffyta thought and watched the princess try to flag down the thing.

The creature continued to run away and Vanellope continued to chase it. It was actually quite humorous to see the two run around in circles. Or at least it was to Taffyta. "Hey, don't you know you're talking to the princess of sugar rush here!" Vanellope laughed, almost out of breath. Taffyta smiled and added, "I thought it was president?"

Vanellope was so taken by surprise that Taffyta was actually laughing and joking along with her that she didn't even see as the small creature ducked underneath a low branch on a broken lollipop tree. Next thing she knew she was on the ground, her head aching and seeing floating gumdrops.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta called out, jumping out of the kart and rushing over to her side. 'How does someone just smack right into the tree like that?' Taffyta thought as she examined the giant red mark on Vanellope's forehead. "Are you okay?" Taffyta asked concerned. Vanellope shook her head, clearing away the floating candy and said, "Yeah..of course, ha ha I do this sort of thing all the time!"

"Run into tree's….?" Taffyta laughed and brushed her hair back smiling at Vanellope. "Well..no but, ah.." Vanellope said but trailed off as she met Taffyta's eyes. The girls held each other's gaze for a moment and for some reason Vanellope's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Taffyta said suddenly before jumping up and walking a few steps away, she was blushing and looked rather nervous. Vanellope stood up again and remembered the creature that had hid away in the forest. Looking over she spotted it coming out to observe the girls, slowly.

As it did the girls got a good look at the creature for the first time and found it was actually a small marshmallow. The marshmallow was covered in dirt, like the girls, and looked to have a small tear on the top of its head. It was smaller than Vanellope's hand and it had big puffy blue eyes that were stained with dried tears.

"Hi there.."Vanellope said quietly as to not scare the poor thing, she knealt down to get closer to its height. The marshmallow looked as if it was going to run away again but was too frightened to move. "Hey don't worry, I'm Vanellope, princess of Sugar rush." Vanellope pointed to Taffyta, "And this is my friend Taffyta…she's a racer." Taffyta felt a glow inside her when Vanellope called her, her friend.

The marshmallow seemed to recognize the names but was still a little skiddish, Vanellope thought talking would help it ease out to them. "So, what's your name little fella?" she asked and waited for it to respond. The marshmallow remained silent. "Are any of your friends with you?" Taffyta asked this time, but it seemed to make the marshmallow upset.

Vanellope and Taffyta exchanged glances and then looked back at the marshmallow. The marshmallow was obviously not willing to talk, or maybe couldn't talk, and the girls weren't sure exactly how to make it feel safe enough for him to walk out to them. "We're going to try and find others…or at least…" Taffyta trailed off, not sure what to add to that. "We're going to try." Vanellope concluded, "Would you like to go with us?"

The marshmallow seemed unsure and shuffled its feet back and forth as he watched the girls. After a moment or so Vanellope and Taffyta stood back up and started to walk towards the kart. A few steps later they heard the small pitter patter of feet, looked behind them, and found the marshmallow scurrying to catch up.

Taffyta smiled which immediately made Vanellope smile. The girls all climbed back into the kart along with the marshmallow who sat perfectly in Vanellope's lap as she drove. Vanellope patted the small creature softly on the head, shifted the kart into drive and sped off. They felt hopeful then that they would be able to find others, eventually at least.


	7. Choices

The marshmallow kicked its feet back and forth as the girls bickered. They had been arguing for a while now but marshmallow was used to it. After a few days of traveling the land of Sugar rush the group had eventually come to a dead end, a river.

The river was the fizziest and bubbliest they had ever seen which made sense since it was entirely made of soda. The girls could simply swim across or find a way across by making a makeshift boat, but getting the kart across was the main problem.

Vanellope thought they should try and make a boat out of the scattered bits of swirly peppermint sticks and try to move the kart with it. But Taffyta voted to turn back. "You always think it's better to turn back, why should we turn back when we haven't even tried?" Vanellope argued. "Because it's obviously not going to work…and why possibly sink the kart when we could just turn back?" Taffyta stated back.

The girls went on and on and eventually it gave marshmallow quite a headache. This made the tear, which he already had in his head, worse. He wasn't sure why the girls just didn't follow the river? Maybe it would lead to a bridge downstream. Not being able to talk sometimes really stunk, he wished he could somehow communicate that thought to the girls.

"Fine." Vanellope said finally and went to the kart, scrambling inside and sitting with her arms crossed. "Fine?" Taffyta asked and walked over to the kart. "Yes fine, we'll just sit here till we figure out a plan we both like!" Vanellope said stubbornly. She had won lots of arguments on their journey so far, Vanellope was determined to add this fight into her winners mark.

Taffyta huffed and spoke under her breath. She refused to sit in the kart with Vanellope and instead sat down at a Reese's cup that was growing right beside the river. After the girls sat the group became eerily quiet. Marshmallow took the moment to get down out of the kart and stretch his legs more and Vanellope leaned her head back to sleep. Taffyta was the only one left sitting and doing nothing, and honestly it was more of her stubbornness than her actually wanting to.

Taffyta looked up into the sky and had to squint as the sun flickered on and off. The sun's constant on and off switching was annoying and as they furthered away from the castle the more often it seemed to occur.

'We're going to be stuck here in this broken game forever..' Taffyta thought and felt sick as she thought about the intensity of it. Sure she had Vanellope and now a lone marshmallow to keep her company, but she also didn't have Candlehead or Jubileena or any of her other friends of the track. She didn't have the cute little treats in the game, the residents of the castle nor the guards who surrounded it either.

Taffyta almost allowed herself to cry but quickly wiped away any tear that was trying to form. 'No…I will get back somehow..' she told herself and stood up. Feeling sorry for herself was not going to do anyone good, she needed to busy herself. "I'm going for a walk." Taffyta stated and walked off; as she did she listened for anyone's complaint of her leaving. No one said a thing.

She stayed alongside the river so she was able to get back if she was lost, but being alone for a moment felt nice. Not arguing with Vanellope felt nice. She didn't understand why she had felt irritated with the girl even though she was literally the last racer among her. Before the unplugging she was even coming to apologize, but now she felt even more conflicted then before with Vanellope.

Not to mention she wasn't sure which page she was on with the girl. One moment they were friends, the next they were fighting. It was all so confusing and a part of Taffyta wished she had let Candle head take her past the gate.

Taffyta had just managed to get Vanellope and Marshmallow out of her sight when she heard something in the distance. She stopped her walking and held her breath, with this land anything could be out there. It was soft at first but Taffyta could definitely make it out, the sound of wheels turning and an engine reving.

* * *

'Karts?' Vanellope thought as she looked up from the very one she was sitting in. Marshmallow had stopped as well and was looking out into the distance. "Marshmallow come here…" Vanellope said, feeling unsure if whatever they were hearing was a good thing or a bad thing. Marshmallow quickly commanded his princess and jumped in next to her, Vanellope could feel his little heart beating quickly.

A few moments went by and the engine was all around them, it sounded as if there was a million karts circling around them but hauntingly enough there wasn't a single kart in there sight. "What is going on?" Vanellope yelled but the noise was so loud not even Marshmallow who was sitting next to her could hear.

The two held each other close and sunk beneath the seat of the kart, frightened and waiting for the noise to be over. It lasted for several minutes and picked up in sound a few times but eventually softened and then silenced. Vanellope looked up, surveying the area. The land was quiet.

"Huh…I wonder what that was all about eh marshmallow?" Vanellope laughed trying to ease the poor creature. Marshmallow looked up at her smiling until the earth shook and tossed the kart into the air. Vanellope remembered the feeling of being suspended in the air and almost felt sick as she tossed and turned and finally made contact with the ground. Marshmallow flew around a few times and then landed into the soda river, sinking.

Vanellope forced herself up and ran over to the river edge, "MARSHMALLOW!"

* * *

"So how much will it be for the upgrade?"

The arcade booped and beeped lively as the old man, wearing a referee shirt and brown jeans, turned them on for the day. A girl wearing a brightly colored tee, jeans and converse could be seen punching in a few numbers on her clipboard calculator. "To tell you the truth, we won't exactly know for sure…till we get it back to the shop." She said and shrugged a little.

The old man smiled politely at her and patted the sugar rush game a few times, "This is my most famous game…I didn't even know there was an upgrade, it's so popular with the girls here.." he laughed.

The girl nodded, "Oh yeah, it's been out for a while..if you want to keep up with the bigger arcades an upgrade will do this game good!" The girl seemed to genuinely want to help the old man out. She had seen some old fashion arcades go out of business lately and hate to see this one be gone too.

"I see you've already got some really nice games here, I can see why everyone likes this place!" she tried to compliment him to make him feel less bad about the upgrade, which was going to cost some. "And this game will really bring in the customers with the upgrade too!" she reassured him.

The old man seemed to ponder her offer for a moment than smiled and agreed to it. That very day the old man unplugged the famous game Sugar rush and called in a moving truck to help it get over to the girls business.

The first day they tried to move it but it was raining hard and the old man was afraid of it getting wet and ruined. The next day they came a little late and, being annoyed with the tardiness, the old man sent them home. The third day they started loading the game carefully.

The engine shook and rattled the game a little and when they arrived at the designated place they dropped it while unloading. "Are you crazy?" the girl hollered at them. This was her first good business in a while and if the stupid loading crew messed it up cause of their clumsiness she would rip her hair out.

Finally the group was able to set it down in her work garage. The girl smiled and went for the back of the game, "Alright…time for the upgrade!"


	8. Lights

Vanellope's eyes scanned back and forth looking for any traces of Marshmallow. She looked for flailing arms, his head coming out of the soda pop, or anything that signaled that it was all right and alive. But seconds quietly dragged on with no success.

Vanellope wasn't sure what to do, "Marshmallow, please!" she called and stepped a bit closer. No response came from the bubbling waters. Vanellope clenched her fists and forced back her tears, she couldn't lose a friend like this. Taking a few steps back for momentum she readied herself to jump in.

A big gulp of air and a jump later Vanellope found herself surrounded with dark soda that filled her eyes, ears and mouth. Spitting out the soda and trying to breathe, along with trying to swim through the harsh current, Vanellope searched for her friend. "Marshmallow!" she yelled as the river took her down.

She felt around in the darkness for anything a leg, a hand, anything that could possibly be her friend. The bubbles tickled and foamed around her body which would have been a wonderful sensation if she wasn't finding it so hard to breath.

It was after her third time being dragged under that she felt a small hand reach for her and she tugged, hard. Marshmallow flew up and held tightly onto Vanellope, the little Marshmallow's coughs and splutters sounded so sweet to Vanellope who was happy it was alive.

Although Marshmallow was saved, Vanellope had the hardest time trying to swim to the side of the river. The girl was bounced around and dragged under time and time again as they continued down the river. Vanellope shook with fear, unsure how she was possibly going to get out.

What was worse was that the current was picking up and she was sure eventually it would lead to worse waters and possibly a waterfall or hard rock candy. "Marshmallow..try to jump to the side!" Vanellope called as she held him up, "I can't make it but I can lift you up and you can try to get there!"

Marshmallow shook his head no, not wanting to leave Vanellope in this swirling mess. "Please Marshmallow.." she whimpered and could feel the river becoming too much for her. Marshmallow refused to leave still and the two were dragged under completely.

Vanellope felt herself going in and out of consciousness as she drifted through the soda, 'So this is how I'm going to deleted…'? Vanellope thought and felt her eyes grow heavy. 'I thought if I was ever to be deleted it would be during a race…' Vanellope couldn't even offer a laugh before she completely knocked out.

* * *

A large peppermint tree fell right on top of the soda pop river and halfway sunk into its bubbly current. Vanellope floating by was caught right on a branch while marshmallow floated up and jumped right on top of it. Taffyta quickly raced down the trunk and reached into the water, making sure the tree wasn't going to suddenly move taking them all down the river. Moving the tree was easy since the unplugging seemed to dull and break it so that Taffyta was able to knock it down. It felt like pushing a toothpick over.

Taffyta, with some assistance from Marshmallow managed to pull Vanellope out. " Vanellope!" Taffyta cried and listened to her chest for her heart. "She's not breathing!" she yelled at marshmallow as if he could automatically know what to do. Taffyta could remember countless movies she had watched or incidents similar where the people used CPR on a dying victim. She understood how to help Vanellope but actually helping her seemed beyond Taffyta.

She rested her hands on Vanellope's chest and pushed down once, twice, and a third time. She stopped and listened to the girls heart, nothing. Again she did it hoping it would work but again nothing. Marshmallow paced back and forth around Vanellope, he felt guilty and tears were collecting at his eyes.

Taffyta tried for a third time pushing down on her chest and still got nothing. "Okay.." Taffyta said as she took off her pink cap and tilted back Vanellope's head. Taffyta pinched her nose and held her face above the other girl, but she paused. 'It's not like I'm kissing her, I'm saving her…why are you thinking about this?' Taffyta couldn't manage to follow through with what she was doing.

Marshmallow waited impatiently and then finally pushed at the girl to continue, he looked like he was utterly frustrated with Taffyta for holding off. Taffyta sighed and placed her mouth on Vanellope and breathed, hard, than she gave the girl three more pushes on her chest.

Vanellope coughed and soda spilled out of her mouth after two more times, letting her breath. Taffyta shot back and almost fell over at the sudden life that had poured back into Vanellope. Marshmallow didn't wait for Vanellope to sit up or recover and it threw his hands upon her, hugging her snuggly.

Vanellope looked honestly so clueless as to how she got out of the soda and how she was alive, she looked at a flushed Taffyta and then back at the water. "Did you…" she started to say but Taffyta stood up and started to walk back to the kart, taking her cap with her.

Marshmallow helped Vanellope up and the two tried to hurry after her. When they all three managed to get back the sun was officially dark, completely broken and it resembled night. "Taffyta…" Vanellope sat down on the ground next to Taffyta who was leaning against the kart.

"Thank you for saving me…you didn't have to" she said feeling shy suddenly. Taffyta seemed upset by this, "I didn't have to?" Taffyta yelled and stood up walking away, "That's not what I meant…I mean I.. Thank you but I know you didn't have to but you did and I'm thankful for it Taff!" Vanellope said and rose to her feet as well; she seemed to lose the right words she wanted to say.

Taffyta stopped and folded her arms across her chest, "Vanellope…it shouldn't be that I didn't have to, it should be that I shouldn't have had to." Taffyta said and turned to face her. Vanellope seemed confused by the words and Taffyta huffed loudly and said, "I mean that you keep putting yourself in danger, the castle, the slope, just now!"

Taffyta's face looked genuinely upset and for the first time the mood seemed so serious. "Vanellope I don't want you to get hurt.." she said quietly underneath her breath, "If you want to keep putting yourself in danger, that's fine..but your putting others at risk by your actions." Taffyta turned away at that, not wanting to say more.

"But I was saving Marshmallow!" Vanellope argued, "It was an accident." Vanellope pointed to Marshmallow and added, "The world flipped us again, what was I supposed to do?". Taffyta clenched her fists and said, "You could have waited, for me or tied a rope to the kart and jumped in…anything would have been better than putting youself in danger Vanellope!"

Vanellope went to argue that, wanting to say she didn't have time, but Taffyta got to speak first. "I'm not arguing this with you anymore…Vanellope I can't…" she trailed off, seeming to fight back tears. "I don't want to worry about you anymore."

Vanellope felt like Taffyta had torn out her heart for saying that, obviously Taffyta meant she didn't want her to be pulling dangerous stunts again but Vanellope took it like she was tired of worrying about her, and for some reason that hurt Vanellope badly. "Don't worry, you won't have to." Vanellope said sternly and turned to face the kart.

"Vanellope.." Taffyta said but was thrown to the ground by another shaking. Marshmallow jumped into Vanellope's arms and the girls rocked from side to side. The dark night quickly turned into the brightest most beautiful day they had seen since the unplugging.

The sun shined so bright that it was difficult to see but Vanellope forced herself to look up and see what was going on. The sun that was cracked in half was glowing and looked to be slowly forming itself back together. The world around them was cracking and form to fit pieces of broken land, tree's, and rivers back together as well.

"Get in the kart!" Vanellope yelled and the group dashed inside just as the world rotated again and the ground around the kart fell and reappeared, shinier and better than before. The group watched as every single thing in Sugar rush was officially put back together as if the unplugging event had never happened.

When the Sugar rush had stilled for a moment or two more the group hesitantly got out and looked around them. Vanellope recognized this place and looking at Taffyta she recognized it as well. They had somehow shifted from the river all the way back to the very edge of the Sugar rush speedway. This point of the track was a typical place for the racers of Sugar rush to either make or break the competition. It was a curve that you could easily fall behind or gain momentum, Taffyta recalled a time she fell in last place at this point.

"Everything's back to normal?" Vanellope asked Taffyta and the girl shrugged her shoulders, she didn't look pleased. "Taffyta why aren't you…?" Vanellope started to ask but then recognized the girls clothing. It had all repaired itself and the dirt that was on her had all brushed away. Looking at her own outfit Vanellope noticed her own outfit had been cleaned and stitched together as well.

"This is so awesome!" Vanellope cheered and Marshmallow seemed to jump for joy as well. All of them minus Taffyta were excited about the game being turned on again. "Taffyta isn't it great?" Vanellope asked but Taffyta was focused on something behind them, speeding up fast. Vanellope looked down the track and saw karts coming towards them, alive and fast.

"It's the racers!" Vanellope called and waved them down. The racers were picking up speed as they got ready to make the curve. It seemed all of them noticed Vanellope and the gang but weren't ready to stop their race for them. Vanellope, Taffyta and Marshmallow all ducked down in the kart as they whizzed by taking small notice and racing by.

Vanellope immediately went to start the kart and drove after them, "Vanellope wait!" Taffyta called but they were off and getting closer to the karts by the moment. "What, Taffyta those are our friends!" Vanellope laughed, she was so excited to see everyone again. Ralph, Sour bill, all the racers!

Speeding up she was able to catch up with them all and shoot to the front of the line. "Ha ha what better way to welome back Sugar rush then with a ra.." Vanellope started started to glitch halfway through the sentence. The kart shook and glitched with her shooting them from the track and straight into some fluffy whipped cream on top of a cupcake that was on the side of the track.

The crash flipped poor Marshmallow out and straight into the whipped topping, he looked rather silly coming out. Taffyta shook her head and climbed out of the kart along with Vanellope who was just too happy to be worried about her glitch acting up of all times then.

"I wonder why they weren't happy to see us.."Taffyta questioned aloud. Vanellope was pushing the kart out of the cupcake as best she could, Marshmallow trying to help as well. "They probably are taff, just was busy racing..ya know getting into the race!" she cheerfully commented.

Taffyta wasn't sure, to her the group of racers looked…different. The kart eventually slid out and landed safely back on the track, bumping a few times as it did. Vanellope jumped down and caught Marshmallow as he descended as well. "C'mon Taff, I'm sure everyone's waiting for us at the castle!"

The pink girl climbed down and sighed, "But what about your glitch?". Vanellope looked herself over as if she could visibly see the glitch on her. "I'm not sure why it chose now to act up…but if you feel safer driving then go ahead!" Vanellope was in good spirits and it was hard for Taffyta to remain anything but happy with her.

The girls settled in the kart, Taffyta driving, and they took off down the speedway towards the castle. But Taffyta didn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong awaiting them.


	9. The upgrades

The kart seemed dull rolling in to the entrance of the castle. Everything in Sugar rush had a whole new beautiful glow to it and when they came in with their simple, non-candy, kart it made the girls a little embarrassed.

Surprisingly, for how the castle used to be, there were not many guards hanging around the place. Vanellope was used to entire place being swarmed when it was just after Turbo had arrived. Now they only saw a maybe a handful of Oreo guards patrolling. It was curious to everyone in the group, especially Vanellope.

As they ascended to the castle door entrance they were stopped by guards. "Halt, you need a pass to speak with the Princess!" they commanded and stepped in front of their way. Vanellope gave an odd look at Taffyta who was equally giving her an odd look back. "I am the princess!" Vanellope said and presented herself in front of them.

The guards gave her a hard look as if identifying the girl's presence for the first time. "I'm sorry miss although you have a very identical look to our Princess you simply couldn't be her!". Vanellope felt as if she was in the twilight zone or something. "Did you guys forget about me again?" she said sadly and looking like she was about to cry.

The guards looked upset with the way they did, "No..well..I mean!" one of them said and turned to the other for help. "Miss if you are our princess then where is your dress?" the other asked. Taffyta sighed loudly, not wanting to take any more crap from these two. "Look does it really matter if she isn't dressed like the princess, geeze she is the princess, doesn't she look like one!" she yelled loudly at them and made Vanellope smile that the girl was defending her.

Scratching their heads one of them said, "Well…it's not just the dress…" and the other nodded in agreement. The girls looked at each other and then back at the guards, a silence hung over the group. "Look how about you take us to your princess then, if Vanellope isn't the princess then I demand to see who is in charge!" Taffyta said after realizing this arguing would get nowhere.

The guards sighed and finally opened the door to lead them inside. The group was led down a long hallway similar to the old one only different. Vanellope groaned loudly causing everyone to look at her, "It's pink again?!" she complained and the guards looked at each other with confusion. "But miss the princess loves pink!" one of them said, the other nodding in agreement. They seemed to do that often.

"Not this one.." Vanellope complained under her breath as they continued to follow the guards until they reached the main room where the rightful ruler would sit upon their throne. As they walked in the guards knelt and waited for the girls and Marshmallow to do the same. When none of them had even moved to do so the guards awkwardly announced the crew.

Vanellope took one look at the princess and nearly fainted. There standing on the other side of the room was a mirror image of herself only in her princess outfit. The girl was an identical twin only instead of hazel like eyes, this girl had bluish grey. Instead of jet black hair she sported blonde, and instead of a big toothy grin the girl seemed to look at them with a questioning almost pompous look that even Taffyta had never gotten out of Vanellope.

"Yes?" said the Vanellope copy, her voice sounding eerily like Vanellope's. The guards, Vanellope and, of course, Marshmallow all seemed lost for words but Taffyta spoke right up to the princess. "Yes this is Vanellope's castle and you will be leaving now." She demanded. The princess looked the girl over and smiled brightly at her for the first time since the group had arrived. "Oh is it?" she asked giggling a little at them.

The guards seemed shaken just by the girl speaking; Vanellope didn't like it or this copycat of hers. "I'm sorry this is my home, you must be mistaken with another game." She stated kindly. Taffyta wasn't letting up just because this girl put on a nice act. "No this is our home and you…whatever you are came in second, so you will have to be the one leaving!" Taffyta yelled, her voice echoing the hall.

The princess gave the guards a look and they immediately retreated and shut the door behind them, Marshmallow seemed frightened to not be given the option to leave with them as Vanellope and Taffyta stood their ground.

The princess walked down off her thrown and beckoned for them to follow her as she started to walk down a hallway near the throne. Taffyta looked back at Vanellope, still in shock from the scene, and tugged her forward to walk with the princess. Marshmallow almost had to run to catch up with them as they did and nearly ran right into Vanellope while doing so.

The group continued to follow the strange princess, twisting down hallways and going through doors, until they finally reached a room filled with beautiful paintings of the princess, colorful and candy filled furniture and other arrays of fashionable items. The princess chose to sit down on one of the couches and beckoned for them to sit on the other. Between them was a small coffee table with a cute little pink tea set.

"Sorry for making you walk this far" the princess said and poured a cup of tea for her and each of her guests, "Those nosey guards don't need to be a part of our business talk do they?" she laughed and sipped her tea quietly. This girl was an exact replica of Vanellope but definitely more girly and proper than she ever would be. Vanellope felt a little embarrassed by her appearance and habits now.

Taffyta tried to act like she didn't care about the princess or her fancy castle. But after taking what seemed to be a tour of it before entering this lavish room, she had a harder time not relaxing and not being angry.

The princess sat down her tea, "So…it's obvious just from the look of you two" she started and eyed Vanellope the most, "That you two are a part of Sugar rush, and I don't doubt that..Vanellope was it?" she asked and Vanellope nodded, "Was the princess, but unfortunately there seems to of been a mistake" the princess trailed off and looked as if she was choosing her words wisely. "Well regardless of what has become of your old game…we are here now and so are you, so I guess you will be staying!" she smiled.

Taffyta wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about this, so they were going to just stay in this new reprogrammed world of Sugar rush? "But what about our friends?" Vanellope asked suddenly, breaking her silence. Taffyta nodded and was happy she wasn't the only one thinking about them.

"I'm sure they will be here soon enough, we have plenty of racers actually" the princess laughed. Her mood had completely changed from how she had behaved in front of the guards. Maybe it was all a power thing?

"Other racers?" Taffyta asked curiously, she remembered the group of racers that sped past them earlier that day. "Oh yes, I'll introduce you later." The princess said but then cupped her hand over her mouth as if to take it back, "Oh my…" she said quietly and the girls gave her an odd look.

"I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself!" she laughed and stood, "My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz…but seeing as we two are both Vanellope's, you can call me by my favorite nickname..Nelly." Nelly smiled brightly at the two of them, seeming pleased with herself.

Taffyta was the first to rise of Vanellope and Marshmallow, "Well..my names Taffyta Muttonfudge." And offered her hand. Nelly took it but instead of shaking it she turned her hand, palm up, and kissed it. Vanellope felt her cheeks grow red and she felt jealousy spike within her, without warning she glitched and dropped her teacup she had been holding onto the floor.

Taffyta, who had been completely dazzled by Nelly, snapped out of her trance and went to help Vanellope pick up the cup. Nelly eyed Vanellope carefully trying to figure out exactly how she had managed to drop the cup so quickly.

Before Nelly could ask a guard had burst through the door, "Your majesty!" he said quickly and bowed to the floor as fast as he could. Nelly's eyes seemed to go from sweet and innocent to dark and commanding within seconds, Vanellope was glad she didn't deserve that glare when she dropped the cup.

"I'm sorry to intrude miss but.." he trailed off seeing the other company, "There is trouble in the fungeon.". Nelly's eyes flickered and she bowed to her guest, "Excuse me, I will have the castle keep an eye out for any others from your old game…in the meantime you can stay in our guest rooms." Nelly said and started to walk out of the room. As she did the guard flinched and she whispered words into his ear, not heard by Vanellope, Taffyta or Marshmallow.

The group was led out of the room and to the guest quarters. "My princess tells me that you are allowed whatever you please, so don't hesitate to ask!" the Oreo guard said nervously. You could tell he was trying to sound as pleasant and kind to the girls and their marshmallow companion as he could.

Marshmallow was led down another hallway, he looked hesitant to go but after some encouraging words from Vanellope he was able to be lead away from them. Vanellope's room was next to Taffyta's and was identical down to the very last strand. "Please get some rest, misses" the guard offered and left them alone in the hallway.

Taffyta sighed and looked into her room; rest was exactly what she needed. "I'm going to take a break then." Taffyta said but found she was talking to no one as Vanellope disappeared into her room, shutting it fast behind her. Taffyta looked at the door one moment more than turned to her own room, too tired to question what was wrong with Vanellope.


	10. Jealousy

The next morning Vanellope woke up to the sound of revving engines and the screeching of wheels. She hopped out of the guest bed and ran straight towards the window, just outside was a group of racers all working on their karts. Vanellope smiled and rushed out of the guest door tripping over Marshmallow as she did.

"Marsh…ouch" she complained as she once again hit her head, but lost her will to be angry with him when she noticed how worn he looked. "Did you not sleep well at all last night?" Vanellope asked and the Marshmallow shook his head no. "Next time just come be with me okay, it's scary sleeping alone!" she laughed and picked up the little Marshmallow carrying him along with her to the outside of the castle.

Once outside Vanellope got quite an eyeful of what exactly had changed among the Sugar rush characters. There was some change in each one of them whether it be the color of their kart, outfit, or personality Vanellope found that this was definitely not the same crew as before.

Rancis had black hair, like Vanellope's, and had a huge grin on his face as if nothing could go wrong in the world. Gloyd had a giant apple on his head instead of a pumpkin, his outfit was a mix of red and green, and (although it didn't matter to his looks) had his hair flipped the opposite way.

Adorableezle, Jubileena and Minty were the only ones who hadn't changed much, just staying a shade darker or lighter than the racers Vanellope knew. Swizzle was red and yellow instead of blue and green, he seemed shyer than the swizzle she knew. Creumbelina who usually wore a tan and dark brown outfit was now a milky white with a light shade of brown.

Snowana had red, white and blue colors instead of her usual orange and purple. Candlehead had a pink and vanilla color to her with rainbow sprinkles on her hat and her pigtails were a bit longer. As for the other racers, Vanellope didn't see there lookalikes anywhere.

Vanellope watched them all with Marshmallow sitting on her shoulder not wanting to disturb them but after a few moments the racers started to take notice and before long the whole group surrounded Vanellope.

"Are you that second princess?" Gloyd asked and looked her over, "Where's your big puffy dress?". Gloyd received a punch from Snowana, "Please Gloyd, she doesn't need to always be fancy….by the way I'm Snowana!" the lookalike to the actual snowanna said and shook Vanellope's hand. Vanellope smiled and introduced herself as well.

Candlehead stepped forward than and touched Vanellope's dark hair, "I really like your hair, I was always telling our princess she should dye it…!" she giggled and a few others from the crowd chattered in agreement. Vanellope felt so special with all the attention.

The racers continued to ask her question after question about her journey, why she had come to their game, why she was so tomboyish. The answers went on until Vanellope felt dizzy with attention. Marshmallow even had to sit out, for fear of someone squishing him, and sat just outside the group examining some of the karts.

"Guys, let the poor girl breathe!" Rancis said and hung his arm around Vanellope, he smelled sweet like chocolate and his smile could melt the sun with how shiny it was.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the racers rushed off to the speedway. Vanellope was almost caught off guard with how fast they all zoomed away from her and she turned to watch them go. Rancis was falling behind and turned to face Vanellope, "hey you coming?" he called and Vanellope felt her heart soar.

Looking down at Marshmallow to see if he was coming as well, the marshmallow shook his head no and smiled rushing off towards the safety of the castle. Vanellope laughed and ran to catch up with Rancis.

Taffyta was awakened by an alarm that shook the castle walls, frightened at first she jumped out of bed and rushed to the window. Nothing was breaking, thank goodness, and nothing looked as if it was being torn apart but she did see racers running off towards the track. 'Is that Vanellope…'? Taffyta questioned as she spotted the girl taking ahold of what looked to be Rancis' hand and heading towards his kart. Taffyta clenched her fist and turned away, not wanting to look at them anymore.

"The alarm is for the game, it's about to start." a voice behind Taffyta said and nearly startled her right out of her pants. Turning she saw it was Nelly, when she had walked in Taffyta wasn't sure.

"Ah Nelly!" Taffyta said trying not to sound like she was about to cry, seeing Vanellope run off with friends without her hurt and not only just run off but flat out ditch her. Nelly seemed to notice Taffyta's sadness and offered her, her hand "Want to go for a walk with me, I don't race often" Nelly said flashing her greyish blue eyes at the girl. Taffyta looked at it a moment more and took it. 'If Vanellope wants to spend the day with Rancis, fine, I'll spend the day with her copy'.

The racers all had taken off in their karts towards the speedway along with Vanellope sitting in Rancis' kart behind him. The race was obviously played by some sort of pro who knew what they were doing with the game. They played several times and picked every single character including Rancis with Vanellope in it.

Racing again on a completed Sugar rush track made Vanellope feel alive again, especially since she had such wonderful friends to be sharing in this moment with. As the last race was completed for the day Rancis shot in at second place behind Snowana who was being played by the pro. The game was left and the racers returned their karts back by the castle.

Rancis hopped out of the kart and helped Vanellope out as well, "That was truly epic!" Vanellope yelled and Rancis laughed. The two had very matching personalities or at least this Rancis was. He was silly, made tons of jokes and was always wearing a smile on his face like Vanellope. Especially when driving.

"You'll ride with me again tomorrow right Vanellope?" Rancis asked and smiled thoughtfully at Vanellope. Vanellope wanted to say of course and was very excited to get the chance to race again but then she thought of Taffyta and Marshmallow who she had literally left all day waiting at the castle.

"ah..well" she started to say and Rancis' smile started to fade causing Vanellope to feel terrible. "Sure Rancis." She said and felt like a part of her was letting her other friends down. Rancis smiled his big beautiful smile he'd been flashing all day and leaned forward saying, "Thanks Vanellope, seeya later!".

Vanellope waved him off and headed for the castle, the sky was turning dark and she was feeling sore from racing all day. Vanellope entered the castle and had the guards lead her to her room. She entered it hoping to find Marshmallow but couldn't find him anymore.

Calling for him the creature never showed himself and she figured he was sleeping in his own room. "Well…I wonder what Taffyta's up to then." She thought out loud and went to the girl's room. Taffyta's room was empty as well and it started to worry Vanellope.

Vanellope peaked outside the window thinking maybe the two had gone on a walk together. Nothing. She walked up and down the halls trying to think where either might be and even looked in Marshmallow's room but again nothing.

Feeling even more worried or just plain curious the girl wandered the hallway until she started to hear laughing. Slowly she crept through the halls and listened until the laughter became louder and louder and eventually she was able to pinpoint it to a single room.

Vanellope poked the door open and through the crack she caught site of Marshmallow and Taffyta sitting and sipping tea, eating cupcakes and talking with Nelly. She knelt down and pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"No I'm actually what the kids would call, a locked character." Nelly said proudly and placed her tea down at the table, "I don't start racing until the scores go up a little, I'm sure whoever was pro-playing today was trying to achieve that.", Taffya looked amazed at this girl. She had never had to sit out a race before, maybe once when she didn't make it in time, and everyone else in the old Sugar rush was the same. They had never encountered a character that had to be achieved to play.

"But don't get me wrong, I really value the racers.." she added. Taffyta smiled and looked down at her tea, "Well they should really value you honestly" Taffyta said blushing a litte, "You being a locked character is what's going to keep the game busy…its actually amazing what this new Sugar rush is like.". Marshmallow nodded in agreement and chewed on a cupcake slowly.

Nelly smiled and held Taffyta's gaze, "Well it's the racers who have to work hard, I just sit here and wait…I owe them everything." Nelly said. Taffyta smiled and looked down at her tea again. The girl was charming and caused Taffyta to blush every few minutes or so, nothing new to that day.

The girls had spent the day walking about the castle, both inside and out, and just talking. As they were coming in towards midday, they found Marshmallow who eagerly followed them around. In a lot of ways this girl was like Vanellope, at times Taffyta had wished Vanellope had joined them and not run off with Fludgerbutter.

Nelly noticed the sad look on Taffyta's face and moved to sit on her side of the couch, she had been sitting across from her but the poor girl looked like she needed a hug. Opening her arms up Taffyta smiled and hugged the princess. Marshmallow was caught between them and managed a little squeak which surprised both the girls and caused them to laugh. Marshmallow laughed as well, or what they assumed was laughing since no noise came out of him.

After some time of laughing the girls finally calmed down and continued to talk about things that varied from racing to pink dresses. Marshmallow yawned and grabbing one more cupcake he dashed out of the room and straight into Vanellope. Luckily she grabbed him before he could squeak or knock him over.

Vanellope held a finger up to her lips indicating she wanted him to be quiet, Marshmallow looked at her and then sat down watching her watching them.

The mood seemed to change as Marshmallow exited the room, Nelly moved a bit closer to Taffyta and lowered her eyes to meet the other girls. "Taffyta.." Nelly started and placed a hand over the girls. "I needed to talk to you about something but I didn't want to upset Marshmallow or Vanellope.". Taffyta nodded her head, seeming to lose words as the princess moved closer.

"You see…Taffyta how did you find Marshmallow?" Nelly asked and Taffyta looked away from the girls gaze to think. The land was a mess then, so an actual pinpoint of where they had indeed picked up Marshmallow was unsure. "We found him on our journey." Taffyta said and added, "He was just around I guess."

Nelly stood and walked towards the window looking concerned. Taffyta waited a moment and then stood to join her, "Is everything okay?" Taffyta asked. Nelly smiled and said, "In your old sugar rush game…did you have creatures just walking around like Marsh?" Taffyta nodded and the girl continued, "You see…here, it's very different…I will always make an acception for Marshmallow but.." she stopped as she saw Taffyta's face grow concerned.

"What do you mean…?" Taffyta asked, she didn't like where this was going. Nelly sighed and put her hands on Taffyta's shoulders, "We just have a policy…I will show you sometime instead of wasting words trying to explain to you." Nelly said and squeezed the girls shoulders. Taffyta smiled and felt dizzy, this simple talk had sent her on a roller coaster.

"Until then we should head to bed, it's been a long day!" she smiled, her mood changing quickly. Taffyta nodded in agreement and Nelly reached for her hand, "Until tomorrow Taffyta." She said and kissed the palm of her hand again.

Vanellope and Marshmallow stood at the door exchanging looks from the two girls and back at each other. 'What do they mean policy, is Marshmallow not allowed here..?' Vanellope wondered. She looked down at Marshmallow and thought. Honestly for the first time ever she realized that there were no other candy creatures just hanging around Sugar rush, there was only servants and guards maybe…

Vanellope wasn't able to finish her thought before Taffyta had opened the door and nearly fell over them. "Vanellope?" Taffyta asked in an almost annoyed voice. Vanellope looked behind her to see if the princess was following, thankfully she had taken another door saving her from any more awkwardness.

"Oh uh…" Vanellope stammered, "Hi Taff…" Vanellope quickly stood up, Marshmallow in her hands. "What are you doing?" Taffyta asked, again sounding annoyed. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows, "Why do you sound so annoyed with me?"

Taffyta huffed and walked past Vanellope saying, "It takes someone annoying to make a person annoyed". Vanellope gasped and followed after her wanting to add her two cents in, "Well it also takes someone whose stubborn to be annoyed Taffyta."

The two girls once again started bickering, taking the argument into Taffyta's room, or more Vanellope following Taffyta to her room. Marshmallow rushed off to Vanellope's room not wanting to hear any more of the arguing.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping but did you hear how she talked about Marshmallow?" Vanellope asked, obviously sounding distressed with the situation. "She wasn't really talking about Marsh, she was talking about the other candy creatures!" Taffyta threw back and Vanellope hollered back, "Like that's any better!"

The girls hung in silence for a moment or two, "Taffyta are you honestly agreeing with her, what if some of our old candy friends had heard you…would…you be fine with that?" Vanellope said feeling sad with how Taffyta was treating the situation. Taffyta huffed and folded her arms, "Please Vanellope don't bring up old Sugar rush with me.".

"Old Sugar rush?" Vanellope hollered, "This is still Sugar rush, now all of a sudden we are the old and she is the new?" Vanellope's face grew red but she was more angry than willing to cry. Taffyta turned to her and said, "Don't start acting like you aren't excited for this new place too, I saw you with Rancis this morning , you two seemed to have a great time together."

Vanellope raised her eyebrow at Taffyta and crossed her arm, "We were just racing." She said calmly and Taffyta huffed a "sure". Vanellope stomped over to her and looked straight into her eyes, "At least Rancis hasn't been kissing me." And stomped out of the room leaving a stunned Taffyta.

Entering her guest room she slammed the door shut as if that was going to automatically keep anyone from coming in. Marshmallow flinched and hid under the covers which made Vanellope remember that she shouldn't be so brash around him. "Hey I'm sorry Marsh.." she said smiling and walked over to the bed. The Marshmallow slowly came out and sat down on the bed with Vanellope.

Vanellope stroked his head and smiled lovingly at him, while doing so she remembered the things Nelly had said and she felt an anger arise in her. 'I will never let her hurt you marsh..' Vanellope thought. 'Never.'


	11. Superior Racers

Nelly knocked softly on Taffyta's door and waited for the girl to open it up. She could hear feet tapping against the floorboard and finally the door swung open with a tired looking Taffyta on the other side. Nelly smiled brightly at her, "Good morning, "she said and walked down to Vanellope's door. She didn't even have to knock before the tomboy opened it up and nearly ran into her. "Oh…Good morning!" Nelly said laughing.

Vanellope said a mumbled good morning back and Taffyta walked next to Nelly and smiled saying her good mornings as well. "I thought I would take you on a tour today on my boat" Nelly said and looked at both girls, "There is something I've wanted to show each of you!"

"Of course!" Taffyta said and clapped her hands together excitedly; it frustrated Vanellope to see her being so giddy with the girl. "Well I would go but…I was hoping to race today." Vanellope said. Nelly waved a hand at her, "Oh come now, you can always race!" Nelly said and patted her on the shoulder, "I must have you join us!"

Vanellope sighed and thought about Rancis, she did promise him she would be there today. Taffyta huffed and took Nelly by the arm, "Don't worry Nelly, she probably is just to stuck on Rancis" she commented and then held up her hand as if she had accidently said that, "I mean racing.". Vanellope's face blushed and she glared at Taffyta, "No, I'll come!" Vanellope said and folding her arms, "I'd probably be really good at driving a boat anyways."

The morning walk to the boat on the soda sea contained of the girls doing nothing but fighting. The girls bickered back and forth and Nelly just walked ahead of them, smiling back at them occasionally.

When they had finally arrived from the path leading them to the sea where the large boat sat the girls stopped fighting and looked about the boat. The best way Vanellope could describe the boat was a giant banana that was carved inside to make room for them to sit. The banana was decorated with ice cream cones and cherries and what looked to be chocolate syrup. The girls climbed on with the assistant of more Oreo guards and a Marshmallow captain started to steer. Vanellope sat down at one end of the boat, Nelly and Taffyta the other.

The boat floated up and down and at first it made Vanellope feel sick, "Whats wrong Vanellope, seasick?" Taffyta called over and Vanellope waved her off, "Nope doing just fine!" Vanellope laughed but she could of honestly hurled right there and then.

The boat continued to sail for a while and it went past some noticeable landmarks of Sugar rush and some new ones neither girl had ever seen. Nelly noticed the girls looking about the boat and called, "We'll venture around sugar rush sometime, maybe tomorrow?".

After some time Vanellope grew restless at whatever it was Nelly was trying to show them. She busied herself by walking up and down the ship, examining it and feeling curious about what made it run. Taffya too felt rather bored and found entertainment talking to Nelly.

Vanellope went up to the guards and asked them questions about the boat, which they knew little of. After bugging them for a while she walked to the boat's captain and talked with him. The marshmallow captain was nice but unlike her Marshmallow, who had stayed back at the castle that day, he was able to talk and told her lots of neat things about the boat.

"How sad…" Nelly commented one moment when she noticed Vanellope talking further back with the captain. Taffyta turned to see who she was talking about, "Sad…?" Taffyta asked and Nelly shook her head yes. "Marshmallow's should know there place…poor Vanellope I should help her!" Nelly went to get up. Taffyta went to move too, "No its fine…Vanellope really likes the candy creatures of Sugar rush..I think she'll be fine anyways, it's just a marshmallow?" Taffyta laughed.

Nelly smiled and sat down, but seemed uncomfortable with Vanellope still talking to the captain. 'What was that all about?' Taffyta thought and felt a little uncomfortable herself.

Before long the boat sailed past a small island, the island looked to be filled with various types of candy. From licorice to gum drops and from Reese's cups to lollipops, on the island there were several candy creatures that stood at the edge of the island staring at them as they passed.

Vanellope rushed down to the very end of the boat and waved, "Hi there!" and laughed as some waved back. Taffyta and Nelly walked behind her staring at them; Taffyta was about to wave until she noticed the scowl on Nelly's face and lowered her hand.

"Vanellope…Taffyta…"Nelly said and pointed to the island, "This is where the people of Sugar rush believe candy creatures belong." Vanellope dropped down and turned to the princess not exactly sure what she meant. "Belong?" Vanellope questioned and Nelly shook her head and continued, "Candy creatures are below racers Vanellope..they don't belong in the castle or in our land of Sugar rush…so they either work for us or they are here."

Nelly turned and faced the Oreo guard and the Marshmallow captain, both looking with sad eyes at the island, "I wanted you to see this because if you're going to live here with us…you need to know what kind of things are allowed and what is not allowed." She finished as Vanellope stood there gaping at her.

"You have got to be kidding me, they…we.." Vanellope lost her words and looked to Taffyta for help. Taffyta looked upset but whatever she was thinking she clearly would not discuss with them. "Your ridiculous, Sugar rush should be home to anyone not just ruled by racers!" Taffyta yelled and Nelly stood her ground, "You're just a bully for sending them to the island!" she yelled and stamped her foot.

As soon as she did her glitch shot out of control and she found herself one moment right in front of Nelly and Taffyta the next about to slip off the edge of the boat. "Vanellope!" Taffyta shouted and grabbed for her. Luckily, unlike any other dangerous situation the girls had been in before, Taffyta was able to quickly pull Vanellope back into the boat.

Nelly, the guard and the captain all looked at Vanellope as if her glitch was contagious. It was silent for a moment or two and then Nelly turned to the captain saying, "Turn around, we're going home." And started to walk towards the other side of the boat. "Vanellope, I hope you will change your mind soon on the views of the candy creatures…I do very hope so." And with that she walked away.

"I'm working on it!" the girl yelled through her phone. She was working hard on the game Sugar rush when the owner called and questioned about it, he was feeling impatient with her and how long it was taking to get the game back.

* * *

"I promise sir it won't be long now, we are almost done!" she stammered and clicked a few more keys onto her computer she was on. There was a click at the other end and a dial tone leaving the girl to her thoughts. Sighing loudly she continued to look up solutions online.

The game had accepted the upgrade wonderfully and the first two races went smoothly, but by the third she noticed an extra passenger in the Rancis character's kart. She replayed a few games until midnight and continued to have the same problem.

The next day she woke up early to work on the problem and found the extra character gone. She had felt great getting rid of the problem but then noticed that the Sugar rush game was terribly lacking with marshmallow creatures. In fact it had no candy crews to watch the races at all like it normally did in every other Sugar rush game.

Looking online for solutions just seemed to get her even more loss and starting over was not a solution. The girl sighed once more, grabbed a cup of coffee and looked over the game, "What is going on with you?"

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta were led back to their rooms once again by an Oreo guard. Nelly had to attend to more business in the fungeon, whatever that may be, and waved the girls off happily as if the event on the boat had never happened.

Taffyta entered her guest room and sighed, not sure what to say or do about the situation. At one point she felt that they should listen to the rules of this new Sugar rush simply so they wouldn't be deleted by them but she also knew what they believed was wrong.

Taffyta continued to think as Vanellope walked in behind her and shut the door tight, locking it. She waited for the guard to walk away before turning to Taffyta who looked lost in her thoughts. "You can't believe what she says is okay Taffyta." Vanellope said but it felt more like a command.

Taffyta threw her a dirty look, "I don't okay…I mean I don't know what.." Taffyta lost her words and Vanellope quickly closed the distance between them, getting very close to her face "Taffyta we are friends with the candy creatures as well, what about Marshmallow?" she asked looking upset with the girl.

"Look I know…I do know I just don't know as well okay?" Taffyta said and sat down on the guest bed. Vanellope took a step back, attacking Taffyta wasn't going to make the situation better and getting angry would just upset her glitch too.

"I don't know what to do either, but we can't let it keep happening." Vanellope said. Taffyta sighed and looked up at Vanellope, "Maybe we could change her mind?" Taffyta asked and Vanellope scoffed, "I think she already has her mind set."

Just then there was a tap on the door, if the girls hadn't been listening they probably would have missed it. Vanellope slowly walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Marshmallow looking very excited to see the girls. He raced over to the middle of the room between the girls and looked at them expectedly.

Shutting the door behind her Vanellope looked down at the Marshmallow and then back at Taffyta who looked conflicted about how she should be feeling now that Marshmallow was right in front of her. Marshmallow continued to look at them both wondering why the two hadn't told them about their boat trip yet or why the girls had looked very sad.

Vanellope cleared her throat and said, "The boat trip was fun, but not as much as racing!". Taffyta was a terrible actor and couldn't even lie to the cute little creature as it looked at her for her response. "She had a great time too but got kinda seasick" Vanellope lied and shrugged her shoulder, "I'll be in the room in a moment, I was just helping Taffyta…"

Marshmallow could tell the two wanted him to leave so without a question more Marshmallow walked out of the door and down to Vanellope's room, looking a little hurt. As soon as he had slipped out of the door Vanellope turned to Taffyta and whispered in a hushed voice, "We need to talk to Nelly more about this tomorrow…we shouldn't be doing this while Marshmallow is here..". Taffyta nodded her head and sighed.

Vanellope turned to leave but Taffyta grabbed her arm suddenly, "Vanellope.." she said and Vanellope moved to face her. "Yeah?" she asked feeling hopeful, Taffyta's eyes sparkled and you could honestly see she was trying to explain something to her but she just couldn't. "Ah Goodnight." She finally said after struggling with her words. Vanellope smiled, just happy for a good night with Taffyta, "Goodnight Taffyta."


	12. Telling the truth?

"So why did you bail on me yesterday Vanellope?" Rancis asked as Vanellope walked up to him working on his kart. He didn't look angry, thank goodness, but he did seem a little hurt. "We didn't have that many races anyways yesterday," he continued, "But it would've been nice to hang out or something."

Vanellope chewed her lip trying to think of an excuse, another lie really, to tell him. "I'm sorry, I would've loved to have been there but I was needed elsewhere…princess stuff." She laughed awkwardly. She felt terrible for lying so much and she really wasn't the kind of girl to flat out lie to anyone she met, but she didn't want Rancis or Marshmallow to be upset with her.

Rancis smiled weakly "Hey it's alright, I was just curious!" he said and pat her on the shoulder. He continued to shine his kart and Vanellope felt a sense of relief wash over her. "So when is your next race?" she asked moving around to the other side of the kart so she could look at him while they talked.

"Well..I'm not really sure actually, I hope soon…our game hasn't been played much since pro kid has gone." He said looking a little down on the fact. Vanellope remembered that kid the day she rode with Rancis and the other racers, they were amazing at their game and she wished she could experience it again, but she remembered something more important she needed to be talking to Rancis about.

"Rancis.." Vanellope started out, sounding serious. Rancis stopped shining his kart when he heard the tone of her voice, she sounded upset or at least worried. "What?" he asked and when Vanellope was silent he cleared his throat and asked again, "What is it Vanellope?"

Vanellope sighed and finally blurted out what she was trying to say, "Do you like candy creatures?". Rancis paused not sure what to say, he looked down at the ground and then back at Vanellope. "Am I supposed to?" he answered her question with a question.

Vanellope's heart dropped and she already knew where this conversation was going. "I was just curious, I just…never see them around ya know?" she tried to joke with him but the boy didn't seem in the mood. "Those kind don't belong here Vanellope…I mean I know you have that Marshmallow creature along with you…but.." he trailed off.

"But what Rancis?" Vanellope asked sounding angry; she wouldn't let anyone talk down her friend Marshmallow if she had the chance. Rancis looked surprised at the girls sudden anger, "But he's obviously your servant or something right?" he asked and smiled at her, "So it's okay!"

Vanellope felt like she was experiencing yesterday all over again, "He's not a servant, and you're ridiculous!" she yelled glitching a little at the end. Rancis definitely noticed the glitching and gave her an odd look, "What was that?" he tried asking but Vanellope had pushed past him and taken off towards the castle.

She could hear his yells over and over again as she did but she didn't turn back or stop for him; she needed to change this rule or mindset. The sooner the better.

* * *

"I just feel terrible about yesterday Taffyta…I wanted to apologize." Nelly said as she walked the lollipop garden with Taffyta in tow. That morning Vanellope and Taffyta went out on a mission to find out all they could about the rules about no candy creatures in the land of sugar rush. Vanellope would go talk to the racers and Taffyta would try and figure out more with Princess Nelly.

Taffyta had wandered through the hallways trying to find Nelly and ended up becoming lost until a guard helped her find the Princess in the garden out back. They had been talking awhile and Taffyta was just about to bring up the island when Nelly beat her to it.

"Oh…uh it's okay.." Taffyta tried to say, even though it wasn't. Nelly was watering some small lollipop plants with a sugar watering can. She set the can down and stood up facing Taffyta, "No really, I should apologize, that was a bit too much…and I know it really upset Vanellope too." Nelly said with a sad face.

When Taffyta stood there, not sure what to say Nelly continued to speak and explain herself. "It's hard to be a ruler…" she said and sighed, "It's hard to do things when your people demand it." . That got Taffyta's hopes up, "You mean you weren't the one who started it?" she asked and Nelly shook her head no. "But you're the princess, can't you change it?" Taffyta asked a little too excitedly.

Nelly seemed taken aback by her proposal but chuckled softly saying, "I'm so sorry, I just can't." and looked as if she were almost in tears. Taffyta felt her heart break as she saw the girl tear up, "No, I'm sorry…I guess I just don't understand how hard it is being a Princess.".

Nelly dabbed her eyes dramatically and shook her head yes, "It can be a little hard..but it's alright Taffyta, thank you for being so kind." Nelly said, taking her hand in hers. Taffyta smiled squeezing the girl's hand. She couldn't wait to tell Vanellope about this whole misunderstanding.

The two girls continued to hold each other's hand for a while until Taffyta eventually pulled away, feeling guilty for some reason. This guilty feeling had affected her before when she was in the boat not sitting with Vanellope, when Vanellope and her had argued over Rancis, even this morning when she didn't allow Vanellope to say goodbye before their missions.

Taffyta had been feeling this way before the new sugar rush and before the unplugging, she felt it the moment she regained her memory, or parts of it, when Vanellope had won the race against turbo. But why? Why was she feeling so guilty all the time, why was she feeling guilty here now with Nelly?

"Taffyta?" Nelly asked and it shook Taffyta from her thoughts and threw her back to reality. "Taffyta are you all right?" Nelly asked again, "Your face is all red and you look sick?". Taffyta rubbed her face and laughed, "I'm sorry I think I just need to lie down, excuse me!" she said and turned for the castle.

Nelly watched as she went and smiled, "She is such a silly girl…ignorant, But silly." Nelly said under her breath before ripping out the lollipop flowers from the ground.

* * *

Taffyta had been so busy rushing to her room and the same with Vanellope that both girls had almost crashed right into each other. "So what did you learn?" both girls asked at the same time and Vanellope laughed as Taffyta huffed annoyed. "We need to talk somewhere else." Taffyta stated and grabbed Vanellope's arm as she walked into their guest room, shutting it tightly. When both the girls had sat down on Taffyta's guest bed to talk was when Vanellope noticed how red Taffyta's face had gotten.

"Are you sick?" Vanellope asked and pointed to her face, "Or have you been crying…?". Taffyta waved her off and stammered to find her words, "No just..forget it okay?" she looked officially angry and Vanellope decided to drop it.

"Look we don't have to worry anymore" Taffyta said trying to change the topic. Vanellope gave her a surprised look and questioned her for more details. Taffyta explained the entire scene and when she was done she looked so happy it was almost hard for Vanellope to try and question it.

"Nelly said she's working on it, so no more worries okay?" Taffyta said and smiled at Vanellope. When Vanellope didn't return the smile Taffyta's smile dropped as well, "What's wrong?" she asked and gave Vanellope a curious look.

Vanellope sighed and rubbed her head saying, "I just can't shake that…something is wrong, do you not remember how she acted yesterday. Or how she treats the guards around here?". Taffyta shrugged her shoulders, in denial, and said, "I don't know…yesterday everyone was kind of moody.." she laughed and looked up at Vanellope.

The joke was supposed to be funny, basically calling both of them out for how they both had behaved. But Vanellope wasn't ready to laugh yet and she gave Taffyta a serious look. "Taffyta I just don't believe her…" Vanellope said and crossed her arms , "I even talked with Rancis today, he didn't seem to be the kind of guy to start hating candy creatures all on his own, he seems more like the type to follow his ruler.".

Taffyta was silent for a moment and looked at the ground, not meeting Vanellope's eyes. "Did you not talk to the other racers"? she asked and Vanellope paused, confused and replied to her saying "No just Rancis.".

"Oh okay," Taffyta said and got up to leave, "Look you don't have to believe her…we can watch her for a while and if Nelly doesn't make any changes then.." she looked like her face was turning red again, "Then we can do something okay?" Taffyta asked and Vanellope nodded.

Taffyta's hand reached the doorknob before Vanellope worked up enough courage to speak, "Is this about the other night..why your acting so off to me today?" Vanellope asked and Taffyta turned to face her, "I'm sorry about being mean the other night and saying those things about you and Nelly…" Vanellope said looking into Taffyta's eyes. "Me and Rancis are honestly just friends and I'm sorry if seeing him hurts your feelings somehow but I just wanted you to know that…"

Taffyta wasn't sure what to say, Vanellope admitting that she was sorry and then telling her all those words were making her heart beat fast and her head feel hot. She needed to get out. "I'm sorry as well Vanellope…for everything." she said, barely having enough courage to even do that, and left quietly.

Taffyta rushed off down the hallway, upset with herself for not being able to hold it out longer in the room with Vanellope. A weight felt lifted from her shoulder as she apologized with Vanellope but she also felt like a shroud of confusion had left them as well. Whatever was going on between her and Vanellope, she was even more unsure than she ever had been before.


	13. The pro

Marshmallow had been trying to keep busy all morning long. With the girls off doing something on their own he was left with not much to do. The girls had seemed a little distant lately, acting off when he came around and not talking much to him even when they did seem a little excited he was there.

So that day Marshmallow decided he would find something to do that didn't involve him following the girls around. He walked outside for a while, observing the guards as they walked by. They were so cool to Marshmallow and someday he wished he could be an awesome guard like them.

After the morning slipped away and it made its way to the afternoon time, Marshmallow traveled farther out away from the castle hoping to find other residents asides racers and Oreo's. Marshmallow had just taken a few steps outside of the castle gate when a large shadow descended upon him.

Within moments Marshmallow was grabbed, thrown into a sack, and tied shut. He could hear muffled noises from outside of the bag and he was definitely on the move as whoever had got him was running. Marshmallow kicked and fought within the bag finding no luck of escape.

Marshmallow even let out a giant squeak that he was sure Vanellope would hear but unfortunately he must've been too far from the castle and not even an Oreo guard could rescue him. Marshmallow sat quietly in the bag, feeling defeated and listened around for any distinguishing noises.

Nothing could be made out as a voice or as a certain person but Marshmallow definitely heard the noise of an engine started and the splashing of water. Marshmallow gasped and realized that his kidnapper was heading out on water.

* * *

In the middle of the night the alarm went off and the racers took off towards their karts, Vanellope nearly fell out of bed when it had happened. "Why is the alarm going off so late?" she questioned out loud and dashed into the hallway knocking right into Taffyta who was running outside as well. The two quickly got up and exchanged glances not sure how they should act around each other.

"Racing?" Taffyta asked and she took off down the hallway, Vanellope rushed after her and the two worked their way down from the throne to the grand hallway and from the grand hallway to outside where Princess Nelly stood.

Nelly was wearing her usual and she was looking incredibly upset as the racers all tried to climb into their karts, some too tired to even do that. The crew looked a terrible mess of half sleepers and clumsy fingers, Nelly raised her voice to them. "Hurry up, pro kid is going to notice!" she hollered and it made both Taffyta and Vanellope jump. All the racers except one dashed off, clumsy and falling over each other, and got to the starting line.

The one, Jubileena, had fallen back asleep on the ground. Nelly rushed up to her, "Jubileena, wake up, I command you!" Nelly yelled but the girl unfortunately would not wake up for her, no matter how hard she yelled. "How much time do we have?" she yelled at the Oreo guard who held up ten fingers to her.

Only 10 seconds left till Jubileena needed to be on the race track and she was nowhere near ready. Vanellope saw her chance. Jumping into Jubileena's kart, Vanellope started the engine. "Wait!" Taffyta cried and Vanellope froze, worried the girl was actually going to try and stop her.

Taffyta quickly jumped into the back seat and held onto Vanellope, "Drive!" she said and pointed forward. Vanellope turned to look at her, surprised, happy, and glad for this moment was happening. "Vanellope, 4 seconds!" Taffyta yelled and Vanellope snapped out of her thoughts and hit the gas. The race had started no sooner as Vanellope and Taffyta shot into the line.

It was definitely pro as Gloyd was chosen this time and he was dominating the race track. Vanellope and Taffyta were driving so fast that they easily caught up with the other racers and had to slow down as they almost past Gloyd.

Gloyd looked as if was going to pass out from weariness but pushed himself to drive, the other racers were no better and often swerved back and forth as they raced. "Vanellope look out!" Taffyta called from behind her and Vanellope looked back at her to see she was pointing in front of her. As Vanellope turned to look she almost slammed on her breaks as she saw a giant sparkly light. Not a second later she shot through it.

The kart twisted and Vanellope felt queasy, she could hear Taffyta's groan as they continued through the light and shot out the other side. The kart flew through the air, both girls screaming, and landed safely on the ground. When Vanellope was finally able to look up after the crazy ride she realized she was now on a colorful sugar beach. The track wound around the beach and gave the girls a beautiful view of a clear soda sea.

Taffyta looked around and saw Sugar rush far beyond them as they raced. Although the girls would've loved to sight see more, they had a race to keep up with and in their surprise they had fallen behind. Hitting the gas Vanellope gained on the racers again.

The track wound around the island at least two times and while the poor sleepy racers did all they could to keep up, some quickly fell behind as tropical candy was thrown at their karts, the soda sea splashed up and caught some of them in their traps and occasionally the colorful sugar would cave in and cause the karts to crash.

"This level is tough!" Taffyta said, she wasn't driving but she could understand that keeping up was hard for Vanellope. Vanellope dodged another tropical candy and laughed, "Just a little, but I've got this!"

Luckily for both the girls, still novices at this game, the bright sparkly light appeared just as they were about to start their third run of the beach and shot them back to regular tracks on the Sugar rush speedway. The girls shot into second place behind Gloyd, Rancis coming in third, and Adorableezle in fourth. The other racers were missing.

The racers all remained in their karts for a moment or two, waiting for the pro to pick another game. When a few minutes had passed by and no alarm had sound, they all sighed a sigh of relief and got out of their karts. Vanellope climbed out of Jubileena's kart and helped Taffyta out. As they did the other missing racers suddenly appeared before them in a flash of lights, looking disappointed.

"I probably would've spun out if you didn't warn me back there." Vanellope said and smiled at Taffyta as she put her hands in her hoodie. Taffyta smiled back but looked to the ground, not wanting to meet her eyes. "I think we both would of, I only was able to see it because I was keeping my eyes on the track." She said trying not to sound full of herself. "Well, either way…thank you." Vanellope said and for the first time in days the girls seemed on good terms with one another.

The sweet moment was interrupted with Nelly's screaming and both girls turned to see the Princess yelling furiously at the group of racers. Scolding them for their terrible race, "I could have done that race with both my eyes shut!" Nelly yelled and the racers flinched, "I never want to see a race as bad as that one, understood?"

The racers nodded. They were all a mix of tired, scared and a little on edge all at once. Vanellope caught eyes with Rancis whose smile had disappeared and was looking almost as if he wanted to cry. He turned away as Vanellope's eyes met his. Vanellope felt sadness by this but knew it wasn't the right time to be upset with him over it.

Nelly continued her rant and then sent the racers to bed, all except Jubileena. Vanellope approached the Princess along with Taffyta, both curious about her whereabouts so they could return her kart. "Ah there are my heroes!" Nelly said and beamed at the two, the anger she had displayed earlier now gone.

"Thank you for covering for Jubileena…it was a difficult track, one that just was unlocked actually.." Nelly said and clapped her hands together. "Unlocked, I thought you were the only one who could be unlocked?" Taffyta asked and Nelly smiled at her, "Oh no there are levels to be unlocked as well..a few, not many!" she said laughing, "Seems like pro was able to get enough points to unlock a level during the race."

Vanellope noted the sparkley light that shot her to and from the beach raceway, which must've been the unlocked level. It was no wonder the racers did terrible between being tired and the unlocked level none of them knew how to drive it. "Where is Jubileena?" she asked wanting to just return the girls kart and not think about the sad situation anymore.

Nelly looked back and saw the Oreo guards were taking care of Jubileena's kart, "She is fine, we need to get you two back in bed though!" Nelly said and had the guards come closer to lead the girls back to their rooms. Vanellope looked as if she wanted to complain or ask more about the girls' whereabouts but she stopped as she saw Taffyta shake her head no at her.

Vanellope sighed and was led off by the Oreo guards, where ever Jubileena was Vanellope wasn't going to get out of anyone that evening.

* * *

The girl rubbed her eyes and looked at the bright screen of Sugar rush, she had been tweaking and fixing the upgrade for hours now and as she tested it out just then at midnight she was met with no luck. The game had unlocked a new level and the racers were all doing exactly what they should, minus one. This time it was Jubileena's character.

Turning away from the screen she poured another cup of coffee and checked her notes. She had checked the notes, the internet and other sources over and over again, seen no mistake in her upgrade and still had problems. She was giving up or at least her body was as it started to get sloppy with how it reacted and did things.

Yawning loudly she laid her head down at the table and closed her eyes wearily wanting to forget the stupid upgrade and the game Sugar rush for now.


	14. Into the light

The alarm was quiet the whole next day and the day after that at Sugar rush. Eventually the racers calmed down and stopped expecting it to go off again in the middle of the night. Vanellope watched as day after day Jubileena's kart remained at the side of the castle, untouched.

Although Vanellope was worried about Jubileena nothing could compare to the worry she felt when her dear friend Marshmallow had turned up missing. The girls spent the first day he was gone looking for him in and outside of the castle. That evening they came up empty and spent a restless night worrying.

The next day when he still had not turned up Vanellope and Taffyta approached the Princess. She played dumb as Vanellope had expected but what Vanellope wasn't expecting was what the girl did next.

"I'll just have to send out a search team for him then." Nelly had said and called on her guards for assistance. The guards listened to Nelly's urgent words and paraded out of the castle in search for the little treat. The girls had little to argue after that and had a hard time persuading themselves that indeed Nelly was behind it.

Now Vanellope had spent her day wandering the outside of the castle in search for any clues about Marshmallow. To her surprise she actually found Jubileena instead just as she exited the castle doors. Jubileena looked pale white and stumbled a few times as she walked down the steps. Vanellope caught her on the last step as she almost fell down completely.

"Jubileena are you okay?" Vanellope asked and helped the poor girl get her feet straight. Jubileena didn't say anything and pushed Vanellope off her when she recognized who had a hold of her. Vanellope stumbled back but didn't fall, "Whoa are you okay, I'm sorry?" Vanellope said but Jubileena brushed off her apology and continued walking.

Vanellope watched her go as she continued to stumble and fall a few times, just as she passed the gate Jubileena turned and said in a hushed tone Vanellope almost couldn't hear, "You need to get out…as soon as possible."

The rest of the day onto the evening Vanellope felt shaken by Jubileena's words, they seemed to haunt her whenever she left her mind thinking for a while. As she sat down on the castle steps, waiting for the Oreo guards to come back for the day, she seemed to worry Taffyta as well who was clueless to her prior encounters.

"You okay?" Taffyta asked as the two girls sat, Vanellope snapped out of her thoughts and tried to cover them awkwardly. "Y-yeah sorry, just.." she looked out to the world of Sugar rush, "Just worried about Marsh…". Taffyta smiled sadly at her and said, "I miss him a lot, I wish he would of said goodbye if he was planning on leaving.."

Vanellope wanted to correct Taffyta and tell her that Marsh had not just left them behind, that he was taken or hurt or wronged by Nelly and that she knew that the Princess was behind it and Jubileena's state. But arguing with her wouldn't have been the smartest situation and with how the two had been lately she didn't want to jinx them by being defiant.

It was true that Vanellope and Taffyta had been extraordinarily well to each other lately. The girls seemed to take the other night racing and the apology before as some sort of peace between them. Although Vanellope was happy with where they were at, she also felt like there was something largely left unsaid and behind every other event that had happened it bothered her terribly.

The Oreo guards marched into the castle gates with nothing to report and the girls sighed but followed them in, returning to Taffyta's room. What if Taffyta was right? What if Marshmallow had left them to go be with the other candies from the island? Or worse, what if he found out that he was basically lower class compared to the racers and left because he was angry with them?

Vanellope didn't get much more time to think before Taffyta interrupted her thoughts. "So that's what I was thinking" Taffyta said as they reached her room, "What do you think?" she asked with a big smile on her face. Vanellope gave her an odd look, "Think about what?" she finally asked realizing she wouldn't remember.

Taffyta half smirked and half scowled before she repeated herself, "I said, maybe we could ask Nelly to take us to the candy island tomorrow…we could look for Marsh there?". Vanellope seemed pleased with the idea, but getting Nelly to do such a thing would be hard. "It sounds great Taffyta but…" she started to say.

Taffyta looked worried, "But what?" she asked and looked into Vanellope's eyes. Vanellope suddenly felt guilt for not believing in Taffyta and not believing her when it came to Nelly. "But I want to talk to her first okay?" Vanellope stammered out and Taffyta seemed amazed with her.

You could tell Taffyta wanted to say something as well but then nodded and agreed with Vanellope's terms. "Fine but in the morning okay, so if anything happens I can be there?" Taffyta asked though it was more of a command. Vanellope nodded.

"Good!" Taffyta smiled and the girls stood in silence for a while before Vanellope turned to go to her room as she had done so many nights before. As she approached the door she turned and said, "Good night Taffyta."

Taffyta walked across the room and smiled at Vanellope saying, "Good night…oh but Vanellope..?" Taffyta asked and took a step closer to her. Vanellope's heart started to beat fast and she squeaked out a "yeah?"

"I know this is hard…not being the Princess anymore and believing in me…er in Nelly even when you are worried.." Taffyta said trying not to sound nervous, but failing, "Just..thank you, I was so mean to you about Rancis before..and I shouldn't of been when you were just.." she trailed off again and Taffyta's face was red, "I'm glad for you and Rancis and making friends with the racers…and thank you."

Vanellope smiled at Taffyta and patted her on the shoulder, "Its fine, its past us ya know?" she said trying not to sound equally nervous. Taffyta nodded and moved into Vanellope, hugging her softly. Vanellope seemed so taken aback by the hug that she could have almost fainted in the pink racers arms.

The hug couldn't seem to last long enough for both girls and eventually they broke apart and said their good nights again. Vanellope closed the door to Taffyta's room and leaned against it, her heart fluttering so much she felt it could have patted against the door.

She turned and walked down the small space between the two girls rooms and opened up her own door, closing it softly behind.

"Hello Vanellope" a voice from behind her said. Vanellope quickly turned around and met eyes with Nelly who was sitting on her guest bed and surprisingly not wearing her usual princess getup. Instead she was wearing a pink hoodie, black skirt, swirly pink and white stockings, black shoes and had her hair made up just like Vanellope's.

"Like my new look, I think it would suite you?" she laughed and Vanellope tried to offer up a chuckle. Nelly didn't seem like she typically did with the girls, tonight she seemed angry and judging like she normally did with the guards and candy creatures.

"I'm sorry did you want something?" Vanellope tried to ask in a nice tone but was having a hard time not working in a snarky attitude. Nelly stood up and walked towards the girl, "I don't know Vanellope…wasn't it you who wanted to ask me something?" she asked sarcastically and poked at Vanellope's shoulder.

Vanellope took a step back and was almost unsure what the girl meant until she remembered what Taffyta and her had talked about, "You've been eavesdropping on us.." she realized aloud and Nelly shrugged her shoulders, "Hm maybe." She said and laughed.

The girl was definitely off her rocker and Vanellope didn't feel comfortable in the room with her anymore. "Look if you can't take us to candy island, that's fine…I was just curious." Vanellope said and tried to move past the Princess. But a shove and a hard hit to the ground later, Vanellope found herself on her back with Nelly standing over her.

"I've been noticing something lately dearest Vanellope…" Nelly said and Vanellope rubbed her arm, she had banged her elbow on the ground when Nelly had pushed her back. "I first noticed it when you dropped the cup in my room…and then after that on my boat" Vanellope's heart dropped when she realized what she was talking about.

"It wasn't till I got the third incident from Rancis did I realize you're a glitch, and a nasty one at that." She yelled and pointed at Vanellope as if she was tainted and could see the glitch right on her skin. Vanellope tried to get up but Nelly grabbed her by the collar and threw her against the wall.

Vanellope squeaked in pain and grabbed at Nelly's hands that were holding so tightly onto the girls' clothing. "So what if I have a glitch, I am me and technically I was me before there was a you to this game." Vanellope choked out, "Me, the candy creatures…we all belong her just as much as you Nelly."

Nelly laughed and let go of Vanellope's collar, Vanellope sucked in a breath of air as she did and coughed a few times. "This land of Sugar rush cannot accept things that are tainted and ruined…like you and those candy glitches as well..I was trying to keep quiet about it for Taffyta…but..". Vanellope looked up as the Princess neared the entrance of the room. "I cannot tolerate a glitch like you in my castle anymore and finding out all the secrets and possibly exposing them."

Nelly raised up her hand and snapped her finger, immediately a white sparkly light shown in the center of the room sucking everything into it at lightning speed. Vanellope fought back and tried to not get sucked in but was soon flowing towards it.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope screamed as her whole world turned white. Her scream echoed throughout the room and then was swallowed up as well inside the giant light. Nelly stood still just before the light, as if she was unmoved by the powerful hole. "You want me to take you to Candy Island…." Nelly said as Vanellope completely got sucked in and disappeared before her eyes, "Fine..your wish is my command."


	15. Inside the castle walls

"Please don't put me in the fungeon!" Jubileena cried as the Oreo guards led her down the cold staircase, Princess Nelly in tow. The group was silent other than the girls' cries, offering her neither reasoning nor comfort as they did.

The bottom of the steps led to a large room with several doors all locked tight. The room itself was a disgusting array of broken and old candy that seemed to melt together to make the walls and doors. Some of the guards shuddered with the smell it was giving off.

One of the Oreo guards quickly opened the door and tossed Jubileena in. The girl stumbled and fell into a puddle, not sure of what exactly, and turned back trying to escape. The door was shut tightly no sooner after and locked. Jubileena's sobs could be heard through the door.

Nelly smiled and turned to leave, the Oreo guards following behind when she heard a noise and stopped. Turning she faced a door that was probably the oldest and gooiest door of the room and smiled, "I'm sorry, I can't seem to hear you?" she asked knowing the girl inside was weak.

"You know eventually..they will find me." The girl said and coughed a little, sounding rather pathetic. Nelly scowled and turned away from the door, leading up the stairs. "No one will ever find you, you might as well stop dreaming." She said and left the girl, along with Jubileena, in the mess that was the Fungeon.

* * *

Rancis had been practicing the race track a few times when he noticed the guards coming up to him. At first he thought he was in trouble and almost thought about making a break for it, but as he noticed the Princess with the group he didn't dare even try. He slowed his kart down and turned off the machine.

"Your Majesty.." Rancis said as he climbed out of his kart and knelt. Nelly moved in front of the Oreo guards and beckoned the boy to rise. "Hello Rancis, how are you today?" Nelly asked and the boy smiled awkwardly, "I'm fine…" he said quietly not sure what else to say.

The Princess waved at the Oreo guards and they slowly started to walk a few feet away to give the two space. "I assume your job the other day went well?" Nelly questioned and Rancis nodded yes. "Good.." she said and and her evil smile could be detected.

"Now then, Rancis, you have been around Vanellope a lot haven't you?" she asked the boy and he nodded yes again. Nelly played a finger around her chin, "Hmm…and have you noticed anything off about her?"

Rancis swallowed hard, knowing what the Princess was asking of him. "Off?" he asked and smiled awkwardly, he knew lying to the Princess would mean several nights in the Fungeon but also betraying Vanellope would mean…

"Rancis!" Nelly yelled and the frightened boy lowered his body to the ground, kneeling at her feet. "I hope I don't have to remind you what staying a night in the fungeon is like.." Nelly threatened and the boy shook. He didn't have to be reminded, after his first time there he was scarred.

"I noticed..she seemed to have a small program malfunction…or something..I think she was upset with me..or something, I wasn't sure" Rancis tried to avoid the actual words 'glitch' when he explained to the Princess but doing so was harder than he imagined.

Princess Nelly continued to listen to him gabber away until she finally seemed pleased with what he told her. "So Vanellope Von Schweetz has a glitch, I was right.." she stated aloud. Thinking about Vanellope's glitch reminded the Princess of another racer who had a glitch once, long ago before she was a Princess. Nelly shook the thoughs from her mind and walked away from the quivering boy. He looked up a little as she did, feeling guilty.

"Rancis, you're a good boy and a great racer…thank you for your information." She evilly said as she left with the Oreo guards and allowed Rancis to be with his guilty thoughts.

* * *

Nelly entered her grand bedroom, one of the largest and most elegant rooms in the building, and sat down at her vanity table. Looking at herself in the mirror the girl started to observe her face, the glitch honestly did look just like her in every way except for a few minor details such as hair and eyes.

"Is it finished yet?" Nelly called and the Marshmallow captain from the banana boat appeared from her closet, having been there the entire time. He nodded and laid out her outfit on her bed, stepping back for approval. "This is wonderful!" Nelly beamed and went to examine the clothes closer.

The teal hoodie that Vanellope wore along with the brown skirt, teal and white stockings and black shoes was all replaced with a color suited for Nelly. A pink hoodie, black skirt, pink and white stockings but matching black shoes. Nelly was proud of them and waved off the Marshmallow so she could try them on.

When she was snug in the outfit and feeling happy with herself she modeled them in the mirror, giggling to herself. "I'm sure Taffyta will love this." Nelly thought aloud and dashed down the hallway's to her room. She stopped just before the door and heard talking, Taffyta's voice.

"I said, maybe we could ask Nelly to take us to the candy island tomorrow…we could look for Marsh there?" Taffyta's voice asked and you could hear Vanellope sounding unsure. Nelly pressed her ear to the door and listened, silence for a while, then you could hear Vanellope talking.

"But I want to talk to her first okay?" Vanellope's voice said and Nelly began to worry. 'Why does she need to talk to me first….is the glitch up to something?' she thought angrily. The Princess was so angry that she had to step back so she wasn't caught because of her angry huffs.

When she stepped back and looked between the crack of the doors the two girls were connected, hugging each other and talking about Vanellope being the Princess. Nelly clenched her fists. No, she was the only Princess around here, she couldn't let some glitch rule over Sugar rush. Especially not after all the corrections she made to it.

Stepping back again she stomped to Vanellope's guest room and waited for the girl there, she wasn't sure what she was going to do yet but she was surely mad. Mad that she was trying to take away her title as a Princess, mad she was trying to get to the Candy Island and mad she was actually witnessing Taffyta all over the girl. She was supposed to be Nelly's not Vanellope's.

Nelly waited and thought through the words she was going to say, she heard the door open and close from Taffyta's door and she heard the footsteps from the hallway coming closer and closer.

Nelly would teach this glitch who the real ruler of Sugar rush was.


	16. Popcorn parade

A lone piece of popcorn wandered the Beach of Candy Island. Her mother that morning at advised her to not get too close to the bubbling soda sea but, as she was a disobedient candy sometimes, she continued to search the waters for something interesting.

It didn't take the adventurer long before she found exactly what she was looking for. Not paying attention to the path in front of her, the popcorn suddenly tripped over what seemed to be a shoe. She turned around and observed it in her hands, it was big and it was hard to pick up without using all her strength.

She surveyed the beach looking for its other pair and ended up finding its owner. Running over to the large object she stopped just a few steps in front of it, trying to gain the courage to actually touch it. Taking in a breath she walked to the front of the large being and noticed it was a girl, a racer perhaps.

Popcorn poked the girl on the nose and flinched as she groaned and moved onto her back. "Hey, are you alive?" the Popcorn asked and poked the girl again, feeling a little more brave. She seemed to out of it to respond and the Popcorn seemed worried.

"Mama!" the Popcorn called and started to run back the small village just inside the island. Hopefully if this girl was actually hurt she would be able to make it back in time with help.

The smell of sweets filled Vanellope's nose as she felt herself come to. Opening her eyes and observing her surroundings, Vanellope definitely noticed she was not in the castle anymore. She seemed to be in some sort of shack made out of sugar cane and twisted twizzlers to hold them all together. The sandy floor was mostly white and the bed she was laying on was fish gummies pushed together.

Noises could be heard outside the shack and Vanellope had to work up the courage to walk out among the other candies. Opening the shack door she was met with the surprised looks of about four popcorn pieces. Two of them bigger than the other two, and one looking much older than the three.

"You're awake!" said one popcorn piece, his voice sounded deep and Vanellope assumed he was the Father of the group. Vanellope nodded at him, not sure how to address the situation. The other bigger popcorn piece came to take her hand and sit her down at a fish gummy seat that the others were sitting on as well, around a fire and something cooking.

"You must be hungry!" the female popcorn piece said, she sounded like a Mother. "You were out for at least the night, my little girl found you on the beach!" she said and pointed to the littlest popcorn piece who smiled at Vanellope. Vanellope smiled back saying, "Thank you..but where am I?"

The Mother popcorn sat down at her fish gummy seat and said, "Well your on Candy Island…this is our home, I'm Ma popcorn, this is Pa popcorn, Grammy popcorn and this is Jo Popcorn.". Jo popcorn seemed to perk up when her name was being said and Grammy popcorn laughed.

"I hope I'm not being too rude by asking…" Pa said as he started to scoop out food for Vanellope, "But why are you here Miss…?" he asked and handed off the food to her, Vanellope wasn't sure what it was but it smelled a lot like peanut butter. "Oh..my names Vanellope Von Schweetz.." she started to say and the entire group fell eerily silent.

Vanellope stopped talking and looked about their faces, unsure what she had said wrong. "Vanellope Von Schweetz…the evil Princess of Sugar rush?" Jo cried and her Ma held her close. Vanellope realized that although she and Taffyta had been calling her Nelly, she went by her name long before they got to this new Sugar Rush.

"No..I'm a different Vanellope…ah.." she trailed off not sure how to explain. "Let me go back to the very beginning and I will explain everything."

* * *

Rancis moved his steering wheel of his kart back and forth as he sat there thinking about Vanellope and the Princess Nelly. He hadn't been back around the castle in a day or two and with the possibility of Vanellope not being there he didn't want the chance to cause his guilty mind any more grief.

His kart sat parked just outside the castle gates next to a few lollipop tree's and gumdrop plants, he was staring aimlessly out into the world of sugar rush and looking like a zombie from lack of sleep. The boy felt restless and if he sat another moment more he might explode.

Turning the ignition on he started to drive out of the lollipop forest and onto clear land of Sugar rush, leaving behind the castle, the track and anyone who inhabited it. Rancis drove and drove until he reached the outside of diet cola mountain, a sign far back said 'beware' but as usual he chose to ignore it.

Rancis pulled up right next to the mountain, shut the engine off and climbed out of his kart and into a small hole that opened up at the mountains side. Rancis kept walking the narrow path that led into the middle of the mountain, the bubbly center seemed to groan and moan as he walked about searching.

"Hey, pillow case it's me?" Rancis called out and looked about hoping to find signs of life. The small noise of little feet running up to Rancis caught his attention and he turned to see Marshmallow walking up from behind him and staring at him with his big eyes. Rancis smiled and patted the little guy on the head.

"I brought you some food..though it's not the best, it's all I could manage to sneak out." Ranis said and pulled out a small bag from his pocket. Inside was little pieces of candy corn and reese's cups, he had snagged a few from Twizzle when he wasn't looking. Marshmallow seemed happy with the small meal and ate a few out of the bag while Rancis sat and watched him.

Earlier that week Nelly had approached Rancis for a job to do. He was asked to kidnap Vanellope's companion Marshmallow and send him off to Candy Island. Apparently he was a threat to the Princess as his very presence was causing anxiety with the guards, probably sparking a rebellion.

Rancis agreed to the job and went to carry it out. But as he snatched the Marshmallow away the boy felt guilt in his heart he couldn't escape and eventually took the small creature to diet Cola Mountain instead, where he had been taking care of him since.

At first Rancis wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, betraying the Princess, but after being with Marshmallow for a few days and taking care of him he started to grow fond of the little treat. He even told him of the Princess' plan to destroy him and the candy citizens, along with other malicious things she has done in the past.

Marshmallow and Rancis continued to walk together for a while, enjoying each other's company. But after Rancis knew he had been gone most of the day, he bid his friend goodbye and walked out of the mountain and back to his kart. Others would start to notice his absence.

Racing back to the area around Sugar rush's castle Rancis found himself back just in time for a race. He sped up just as the counter read thirty seconds left, Gloyd was driving next to him.

"Where have you been pal?" Gloyd asked accusingly and Rancis gave him a look, "Just getting in some practice of course." The boy lied and Gloyd could see right past it. "You sure?" he asked again and Rancis refused to look at him this time.

"It's just you've been spending a lot of time…on your own lately, how's diet Cola Mountain been?" Gloyd asked again, using emphasis on the diet Cola Mountain part. Rancis' hands tightened on the wheel and the count said less than ten seconds, "Don't you have a race to lose?" Rancis said and revved his engines. Gloyd seemed satisfied with his response and turned to watch the clock again.

Rancis swallowed hard, trying not to show his nervousness and fear of possibly being found out on the race track. As the counter hit zero he and the other racers shot out and raced, Snowana being controlled by pro.

* * *

"She sucked me into the strange light…and next thing I know, I'm here." Vanellope said, finishing her story. It had taken awhile to explain it all but now that she was done and officially through the story it felt nice to get everything off her chest at least.

The popcorn family seemed amazed at the story, they sat there gaping at her as she finished. Pa popcorn scratched his head and looked as if he were debating something, Vanellope was worried he wouldn't believe her.

"That other Princess is nasty, we may be banned here but we are also away from her power and safe as well!" Pa yelled and the suddenness of his voice nearly startled the group. Vanellope was happy with him, "So you believe me?" she asked and Pa laughed loudly, "Of course, that Princess has some sort of power to her…when we first arrived here she wasn't able to do such things. But it seems she's gained power since.". Vanellope nodded, she wasn't sure how the Princess was before her and Taffyta came but she believed the popcorn family when they said she was anything but nice.

"Now the real question is…how are you going to get back there and help your friends?" Grammy popcorn said, she had been fairly quiet since Vanellope had arrived and hearing her speak was a little odd. Vanellope assumed she couldn't speak like her friend Marshmallow.

"Yeah, I'll come with you and we'll beat up that meany old Princess!" Jo yelled and jumped around, "You'll do no such thing!" Ma scolded and Jo seemed to pout after that. Vanellope wanted to laugh at the exchange but she was too curious on how she was going to get back.

Standing up she looked out past the trees of the jungle and onto the beach and the sea. "I would like to go back as soon as I can…but I haven't even figured how to get there…and if I do how could I possibly stop her?" Vanellope said sadly. The group seemed to mimic her mood and looked down on the ground. "Plus she has magic.." Vanellope added.

"Well wait.." Jo said after a minute or two, "If the Princess is an exact copy of you doesn't that mean you two are alike in a way.." she looked at the group who was trying to figure out what she meant. "I mean doesn't that mean you have powers too?" she said.

Vanellope thought about it for a moment, she had gone her entire digital life not having powers except for her silly glitch. Why would she suddenly start to have them? Plus her glitch wasn't really a power; it was more of a nuisance.

Jo, Ma, Pa and Grammy all seemed to pick up that Vanellope was going to say no and left the matter simply at that. "Well either way you should rest for the evening, we can figure out everything in the morning." Ma said and took the girl's hand leading her inside.

Jo wandered inside with the two along with Grammy, Pa stayed out and watched the jungle as they did. Vanellope was going to question why he too didn't come inside, but she was afraid to hear the answer.

Ma set out some small fish gummies for Jo and Grammy popcorn and she took her place on the floor to sleep. Vanellope started to argue that she could sleep on the floor instead, but Ma waved her off saying "You need the rest far more than I do, please I insist."

Vanellope looked as if she wanted to argue more but decided against it when she felt how tired she really was as she laid back on the gummy bed. The last thing the girl thought about before she fell asleep was a certain blonde haired, pink dressed racer who she never really got to say goodbye to. Vanellope drifted off to sleep with her mind on Taffyta.


	17. Say it ain't so

Taffyta had been around the castle for the fourth time in a row that morning when she realized she was getting nowhere in her search for Vanellope. That morning she had woken up, walked to Vanellope's room and found there was nothing there. Literally the room was completely gone.

Leaving the area she continued to walk around and around the castle until she felt dizzy and feared the worst. 'I gave her one request; don't talk to Nelly until the morning…' Taffyta thought angrily as she walked out into the throne room and into the grand hallway.

Maybe Vanellope did wait till morning to talk with Nelly and just chose to not wake Taffyta up? Or maybe she had lied all together and went that night after Taffyta was asleep. Either way Vanellope not showing up anywhere in the castle had Taffyta's poor mind going crazy.

As Taffyta walked down the grand hallway nearing the doorway of the castle she wished she had, had the kart they arrived in to this new Sugar rush. Searching for Vanellope along the track would have been faster and easier using it. Not waiting for the Oreo guard's to open it for her, Taffyta pushed through the doors and left the castle only to stop dead in her tracks as she took the first step down the stairs.

There right in front of her, as if she wished it there, was the red and white shiny kart from before. It was parked right at the end of the steps and its doors were opened as if waiting for Taffyta to climb in. Taffyta's heart beat against her chest like crazy as she eyed the kart back and forth, 'What…how did it get here…'?

Suddenly a voice from behind her called out to her, it seemed a little further away but Taffyta didn't wait for it to catch up with her and descended the stairs. As soon as she got to the kart and shut the door she heard Nelly's voice calling from the top of the steps, "Wait Taffyta!" she cried out and Taffyta paused giving her a glare.

The Princess rushed down the steps to meet Taffyta , the poor girl seemed out of breath by the time she got to the racer. Taffyta almost drove away and had to hold herself back from attacking the Princess, who she knew had to have something to do with Vanellope's disappearance.

"Taffyta where are you going?" Nelly said out of breath, she seemed nervous as if Taffyta leaving was the worst thing to happen to her and her life in Sugar rush. "I'm going out to look for Vanellope.." Taffyta stated coldly and went to turn the ignition on. "Wait!" Nelly cried and reached out to grab Taffyta's hand.

Taffyta pushed her hand off her and gave her a dirty look, "Don't touch me, I'm going to find Vanellope where ever you put her.." Taffyta said accusingly and Nelly stepped back, amazed that the girl had actually been so cold to her.

Taffyta turned on the kart and started to rev the engine when she heard Nelly speak just barely over it, "She left on her own.." . Taffyta stopped then. Stopped being angry, stopped trying to drive away, stopped thinking. "She what…" Taffyta asked as she shut the engine off and stared at Nelly whose eyes were full of tears.

"I said she left, last night I was out walking the halls when I saw her leave…" Nelly said and sighed unhappily, "She begged me not to tell you and to let her leave quietly." Nelly looked as if she was telling the truth and she looked genuinely sad but Taffyta wasn't sure if she could believe her just yet.

"Why did she leave?" Taffyta asked, not willing to believe that Vanellope would have just up and left. Nelly opened up the kart door and held out her hand for Taffyta to take, "If you come inside I will explain more..but out here, where there are…" Nelly looked around and back at the Oreo guard, "Things listening…it wouldn't be wise.".

Taffyta sighed and stepped out of the kart, but refused to take Nelly's hand. The girls walked back inside and Nelly led her to the same luxurious room they had met on several other occasions to talk. Taffyta at this point felt defeated, she felt like Vanellope honestly had left her and that by coming back into the castle that she was accepting that fact. It took her everything not to cry.

"Taffyta, Vanellope seemed rather unhappy here…" Nelly said once she had Taffyta seated comfortably on one of the two couches. "I think it was because of our rules, she is rather wild at times." The girl tried to joke but Taffyta wouldn't even manage a chuckle.

Nelly sighed seeing that Taffyta wasn't going to believe her with just simple reasoning, it would have to be bigger than that. "I actually…have something I need to tell you Taffyta.." Nelly said and she looked straight at Taffyta with her piercing greyish blue eyes.

Taffyta nodded, not wanting to talk, and waited for the girl to tell her. Taffyta felt her heart pick up. Was the Princess going to tell her the truth? Was she going to tell her about Vanellope? Taffyta felt like she was on the edge of her seat waiting for the girl to collect her thoughts.

"I actually saw Rancis and her leaving together." Nelly said and Taffyta felt as if she used the words to rip her heart out of her chest and stamp it into the ground. "R-rancis?" Taffyta asked quietly and Nelly nodded, "You see I followed Vanellope out to the gate, to bid her farewell, and Rancis was there with his kart…they left together with your old friend…Marshmallow."

'Marshmallow was with them?' Taffyta's thoughts screamed at her to not trust the Princess, to trust in Vanellope. But how could she? Rancis had to be with the other racers, he had to be. "Let me talk to the other racers.." Taffyta said and Nelly nodded immediately, prepared for the girls' request.

A few minutes went by and Gloyd, Candlehead and Swizzle were brought to the room upon the Princess' request. The three looked amazed at the room they were standing in and seemed to have forgotten why they were there until Nelly cleared her throat and they all three bowed.

"Can you three please bring me Rancis?" Nelly asked them and the group looked at each other not sure who was going to answer the Princess. Finally Candlehead gained enough courage and spoke, "We can't your majesty…".

Nelly gave her a curious look, obviously acting, and asked "Why not?". Candlehead spoke again, "Well you see…he was gone this morning when we all woke.." . Swizzle nodded in agreement to the girl and Nelly seemed pleased with herself as she looked at Taffyta who was looking as if she were about to cry.

"I saw him racing off with Vanellope late last night, since then the two haven't been back." Gloyd commented, he seemed the most arrogant of the group and after hearing the other two's weak response he felt good getting the best reaction out of the Princess and Taffyta.

"Thank you, you may be dismissed.." Nelly said and the three were led out by the guards. Nelly watched them as they went then turned to a very emotional Taffyta who refused to keep her eyes anywhere but the floor and had tears spilling out of her. "Please don't be sad love.." Nelly said and touched her hand to the girls face. Taffyta flinched and moved away from her touch.

Nelly sighed, a little annoyed, but smiled at the girl. "I'll give you time…take as long as you need, I will be ready for you whenever." Nelly said and started to leave, "Oh and Taffyta…I will never abandon you, ever." She said as she shut the door.

Taffyta immediately let her sobs fill the room as the door slid shut and she was left to her thoughts. How could Vanellope leave her like this? After their wonderful moment last night? How could she just leave her here and run off with Rancis? She even took Marshmallow with her, was it because of her indecisiveness with the Candy creatures?

The girl continued to cry until she couldn't feel any more tears fall and whatever was left of her sadness was leaving her numb inside. As soon as her cries had silenced a Oreo guard opened the door, "Excuse me Miss….the Princess wanted me to escort you back to your guest room if you would like.." he said, you could tell he felt guilty even though he wasn't the one making Taffyta cry.

Taffyta nodded and followed the guard until they reached her room. She opened the door and turned to the guard, "Did Vanellope really leave with Rancis last night…and Marshmallow?" she asked him, she was desperate to hear the truth or at least something that didn't involve Vanellope actually ditching her again.

The guard sighed and looked away from Taffyta, "Please.." she asked sounding sadder than ever. The guard shuffled his feet and looked as if he was trying to find his words. "Miss, your friend…" the guard said and looked back and forth down the hallways, seeming scared. "Please have faith." He finally said, the guard looked sad and defeated but Taffyta was satisfied with his response.

Closing the door she went to the bed and fell upon it, weary from all her crying. It wasn't even midday and she was ready for sleep.


	18. Magical Kart

Jo and Venellope set out that morning to walk the island. Ma popcorn seemed worried at first to let them go, but Vanellpe assured her that she would watch over little Jo. They had figured if they would find anything to help Vanellope get off the island, it would be near the beach. An entrance, a ship she could flag down, anything was possible for the little crew.

But as Vanellope circled around for the second time with Jo on that beach she started to grow less hopeful. "Did you have a lot of friends back at the castle?" Jo asked Vanellope after a long time of silence and searching. Vanellope thought for a moment and nodded.

"I had my friend Marshmallow, I was sorta hoping I would've found him here by now." Vanellope said and Jo looked up at her. "His names just Marshmallow?" she asked and Vanellope nodded again. "We don't have anyone named just Marshmallow around here…but we could always ask my Ma when we come back!" Jo said hopeful.

When the beach was offering nothing for them the two decided to walk more inland and through a few villages. One village was only tiny mints, they were kind and when they breathed it gave a wonderful smell to the air. The next village was a wild assortment of candy that almost attacked Vanellope when she arrived, mistaking her for the Princess. Once that situation was figured out they offered their assistance and sent out groups into the jungle to help look for something for Vanellope to get back to the castle.

This pattern continued and soon enough the entire island was busy helping Vanellope, even the most hostile groups were out to look for the girl. Vanellope, Jo and the others spent the whole day looking. Some came up with the idea that she could make a boat out of the candy tree's and float across back to Sugar rush, but a unfortunate story of another candy's trials with that idea was brought up and the entire idea was dismissed.

Another candy crew thought of making a flying machine out of candy, that idea was wonderful! But when they tried to think of how to even get the power or makes of the plane the idea was again dismissed. It seemed that no matter what idea was thrown at the group it was immediately dismissed or questioned about Vanellope's safety during it.

Vanellope sighed, trying to think of a better plan. "If only I had a kart here.." Vanellope said out loud as the candy chattered back and forth. Jo looked up at her, the two had been sitting on the beach as more and more candy people wandered back and forth coming up with ideas or working on projects to present to Vanellope to help her. "Why would you need a kart, how would that help?" Jo asked and Vanellope laughed, "I don't know..I guess it's always fixed my problems before."

The sun started to slip behind the horizon and Vanellope called off the candy's idea's for the day, they seemed exhausted and she appreciated their effort but knew they needed sleep. Jo and Vanellope returned to the shack where Ma was busy getting dinner ready. "How was the effort today?" Ma asked and the two girls explained the story. "My it seems you're going to be quite popular on this island Miss Vanellope!" Ma laughed and Vanellope chuckled a little, still feeling a bit down.

Dinner was another form of peanut buttery soup again, the group ate it with little talk and eventually Ma and the others went to bed. Pa stayed up again keeping watch and Vanellope who couldn't sleep joined him. "What are you keeping watch for?" Vanellope asked when they had remained quiet for some time. "Things…" Pa said simply and looked at Vanellope, who was nothing but curious now. "I've heard things crash and bang through the night…roar and thunder, I can't let whatever's out there affect my family." He said finally.

Vanellope looked about the area that Pa and her were sitting in. Maybe the sounds that Pa was hearing were only the wind or the jungle, but him staying up to watch made Vanellope feel safer.

The next morning Vanellope woke up and found herself still outside the shack and sitting next to where Pa was guarding. Amazingly he still had not moved an inch and was just as wide awake as she had seen last night. Getting up she decided to go for a walk, needing some alone time with her thoughts.

"Be careful…"Pa said and Vanellope nodded as she continued onward. Vanellope wanted to think about ways to get off this island but all she could do was think about Taffyta and how much she had missed her. When she didn't have little Jo there chattering away to her or the island candy helping her she felt an ache in her heart that screamed for Taffyta's glares or her snarky comments.

'I just wish I had the kart back…if I could just have that then…' Vanellope thought and almost felt tears come to her eyes. She stood there in the jungle for a moment or two, trying to wipe them away before she headed back. She didn't want Jo or any of them to see her cry and admit defeat.

Taking a big breath in she steadied her breathing and her sobs and turned to head back. Immediately she struck something and fell down, flat on her face. The noise was a big clang and it definitely bruised her leg. "Ow!" Vanellope yelled and got up to see what she tripped on.

Her heart stopped, her breathing slowed and Vanellope was probably white as a ghost. There in front of her,as if it had been sitting there for years, was none other than the white and red kart her and Taffyta had shared so many weeks ago when the world was unplugged.

* * *

Rancis was shoved into the fungeon and the door was tightly locked behind him, no sooner after the guards had done this he started beating at the door. "Let me go!" Rancis yelled, the door shook but remained closed.

Nelly descended the steps and looked to the guards, "Is he there?" she asked and the guards nodded. As if to answer her question Rancis yelled out again and continued to try and knock the door down. Nelly smiled and waved the guards off and left her alone with the empty rooms, the girl locked in the oldest fungeon, and Rancis in the one before her.

"Rancis you really shouldn't tire yourself out.." Nelly laughed and took a step closer to the door so he could hear her. Rancis was silent a moment and Nelly seemed surprised that he might actually listen to her. B ut then continued beating on the door to break it down.

Nelly smirked and ran a finger across the melting door, "It was made with the best intentions at keeping criminals like you in, not even the strongest racer can budge this door." Nelly said but Rancis proceeded. "I am NOT a criminal!" Rancis yelled and slammed his whole body into the door, that time it hurt the poor boy and he slumped over on the ground. Nelly laughed hearing the boy groan and knew he must've hit the door a little too hard.

"You sheltered a Candy citizen…that is against the law, you are a criminal" Nelly yelled and Rancis felt tears streak his cheeks. "Plus I don't need Taffyta finding you wandering around Sugar rush…I think a few hundred years will be fitting for your crime." Nelly laughed and turned to leave. Rancis heard the girl's footsteps walking away and eventually die off. A door slammed shut and he was enclosed in darkness.

Rancis sighed heavily and leaned against the back of the prison, he was sure it was Gloyd who sold him out. It was obvious the other night when Gloyd kept bringing up diet Cola Mountain. Rancis should've fled then but how would that of helped? On the run with the Marshmallow would've been far worse than staying here in the fungeon.

Now Rancis was only worried about the Princess finding Marshmallow. Luckily, as far as Rancis was concerned, they hadn't found Marshmallow's exact location in diet Cola Mountain yet. Hopefully the little treat took his advice when he placed him there that he should stay away from any castle residents like the Oreo guards.

"Hello..?" a voice called and Rancis held his breath, here he thought he was alone but somebody was there with him! "Hello, are you all right?" the voice asked. Rancis stood up and walked towards the door again, "Hello…I'm fine, just a little sore." He said and tried to look underneath the door, "Are you locked up to?".

The person was silent a moment, Rancis imagined she was nodding, "Yes I am, I've been here for a long time…" the voice said sadly. Rancis sighed and sat back down, defeated. "Don't give up, I've heard there is a new Princess…she'll save us." The voice said and Rancis immediately remembered Vanellope.

"How can you be so sure?" Rancis asked the voice, he hadn't seen Vanellope in days and he was sure either the Princess had deleted her or she was hiding from her guards. The voice was quiet for a long time and Rancis lied down on the floor, feeling doubtful.

"I guess I just feel I can relate to her, I believe in her I suppose…" the voice finally said and Rancis thought more on it. Finally he asked, "Who are you?". The voice didn't answer back this time, Rancis was almost annoyed with this. "Please, tell me who you are." He called out, sounding a little harsher.

The voice coughed and spoke up, "You should remember me, think about it for a while.", after that it was silent and even when Rancis tried to pound them with more questions they refused to talk. So Rancis listened to the voice, he lay down and thought long and hard about his time in Sugar rush and before the Princess ever became the cruel ruler she was today.


	19. On your way

Vanellope continued to stare at the kart in wonder until her mind completely processed that it actually was right in front of her. She couldn't believe it and it caused her to question why it was even there? Vanellope decided that asides any questions she had about the kart, it didn't matter. It was here for her.

She quickly got into the kart and turned it on, after holding her breath. The engine cranked and turned on making a loud noise that she was sure the candy creatures of that island could hear. Pressing on the gas the engine revved and shook the kart along with Vanellope. She definitely wasn't dreaming.

Shifting the kart into gear she slowly drove the kart out of the thick jungle, taking a while when she got caught between the candy trees, and out onto the beach. She stopped just short of the water, almost going in as if she forgot karts don't float on water. In the business of driving the kart to its current position, Vanellope was soon met with the popcorn family and some other candy citizens. "You found a kart!" Pa said and looked the thing over, he looked amazed by its shiny colors.

"Actually..I think the kart found me." Vanellope said but the candies had a hard time understanding what she meant. She dropped it for now, thinking they probably never would. The candy all rejoiced for Vanellope and some even danced around the machine. But the next question wasn't when would Vanellope get off the island, it was still how would she?

Even though she had this great machine she was still not able to just get off and drive to the castle to face Nelly. Vanellope leaned back in her seat and looked up in the sky, she had brighter spirits about her situation but she was also still in a bind.

The candy creatures all soon walked back to the jungle all unsure how to help exactly except by giving the girl space, the popcorn family however stuck around Vanellope hoping maybe by their silent support that it would help.

The day drifted slowly on and Vanellope took a drive around the beach, Jo begged both Vanellope and her Ma to go with the racer. Eventually through some tears and whining the little popcorn got her way and hopped in with Vanellope. The two drove a good two or three times around the beach, although it wasn't helpful it still made Vanellope feel good.

On the fourth round Jo looked back at Vanellope, sitting in her lap as she drove, "Vanellope I really think the only way you're going to get out of here is if you use your magic." Jo said and Vanellope sighed, "Jo I don't have any magic…that's Nelly, not me.". Jo looked confused with Vanellope for a moment before Vanellope realized she had called the Princess, Nelly instead of Princess. Jo didn't know who Nelly was.

"I mean the Princess has powers…but not me." Vanellope said and Jo looked out into the world rushing by. "But you have something that makes you unique and special right?" Jo asked and Vanellope really thought about it. The only thing that honestly made her different was her glitch and she couldn't even control that. "No Jo, nothing that can get me off this island." Vanellope said sternly.

Jo was quiet for a while after that and after a few more trips around Vanellope slowed the kart down and shut it off for the evening. Pa and Grammy started to walk back to the shack, Jo and Ma started as well but slowed to wait for Vanellope. "I wanna sit with the kart for a bit, just in case any more ideas come to me!" Vanellope said and smiled at them. "Thank you for your kindness…and help, I would have been a mess right now without you guys." She added and Ma nodded at her smiling. It seemed she didn't want thanks, that doing good was in her nature.

The two walked off without her and Vanellope sat back down in the kart, leaving her thoughts to herself. Although she wanted to think of practical things and real ways to get off the island, she couldn't shake her thoughts from what Jo said. "Oh come on…really?" she asked her mind and groaned when it yet again wouldn't let her forget the little popcorns words.

Finally the girl gave up and closed her eyes, thinking about Nelly's powers and how she was able to conjure them. The white light was obviously similar to the one on the race track prior, basically she could use the light to bounce back and forth between different parts of Sugar rush.

Vanellope didn't have that; she was never able to do that. But she was able to glitch from one spot to another in a flash. She remembered how kids used to pick her to race and how she would glitch ahead of everyone else, she remembered how days ago she glitched from one side of the banana boat to the other and almost fell off, and she remembered the days she glitched all over diet Cola Mountain when she was training with ralph.

Then it hit her. Glitching all those times were easy and got her ahead or even farther away to the place she needed. Right now she needed to be at the castle and if she could control her glitch enough maybe she could just do it. Vanellope was somewhat worried as an ocean was between the two places and if she glitched too short than she would be a victim to the sea.

Swallowing hard Vanellope clutched the steering wheel of the kart and focused. As she focused on glitching the girl was shot back and forth across the island, the glitches didn't want to stick in just one place. Vanellope closed her eyes, feeling her glitching taking her from the middle to the end of the jungle, from the villages and almost into the soda sea, and back to original place.

Breathing in Vanellope pictured the castle. She pictured her friends the racers there, Marshmallow and the guards. She even pictured Nelly standing there totally shocked that she had made it back. But the very most thing she could visualize was Taffyta,standing at the top of the steps waiting for her. Vanellope clenched her fists around the wheel and opened her eyes.

For a moment all she could see was sky and Vanellope almost felt sick as she could feel herself being suspended in air. Looking down she saw the sugar rush speedway below her and coming at her fast. The kart crashed into the ground and slid about angrily. Vanellope held on tight, worried she was going to fly out if she let go off the wheel. A few more skids and a crash into a gumdrop and Vanellope's kart quietly stopped.

Vanellope sat in the kart a moment, not sure if she was actually back. But when she saw the sugar rush speedway and in the far distance the diet Cola Mountain she knew she was definitely back. Vanellope jumped out of the kart and yelled and danced about it, "I'm back!" she screamed and waved her hands in the air, "I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!"

Vanellope continued to dance until she was so tired from jumping she had to sit down again in the kart. It took her a moment to realize she never did get the chance to tell the popcorn family goodbye. She had thanked them several times and the ride with Jo today was something, but as far as wishing her off the family would probably think she had taken off without them.

"I promise the moment I can I'm going to get them off that island …" Vanellope swore and clenched her fist remembering why she was actually there, to put a stop to Nelly's cruel reign. Turning on the engine again Vanellope turned the kart around and back on the speedway. She felt the kart zooming faster and faster as she grew more determined. "Nelly your reign in Sugar Rush, is about to end!"

* * *

Jo was the first to hear the noise, something that sounded like a game booping or beeping. When she ran outside the world around her was glitching back and forth, she thought she even saw Vanellope. Not wanting to wake up anyone else in the shack she quietly closed the door and tiptoed past her Pa who was equally amazed with the glitchy sky.

The little popcorn ran through the jungle and out onto the beach, just as she did she saw Vanellope turning a bright teal color and what looked to be bits and parts of her body glitching in and out of sight. Jo watched amazed with the girl and almost had the nerve to run closer to get a better look. But before she could question the matter once more Vanellope was gone.

Jo watched the sky waiting for Vanellope to reappear once more but after a while when she had not appeared again Jo knew she was gone. "I knew she had special powers!" Jo smiled and shuffled her feet, in a way the small creature felt sad that Vanellope was gone but she knew from the very moment she met Vanellope she wouldn't be with them forever.

Jo walked back slowly to the shack where her Pa was waiting for her. She was worried he was going to be upset with her for leaving randomly in the night, but he seemed more concerned that she was back with him now. The two sat together watching the night sky while Jo told Pa about what she had saw.

Pa rubbed his chin for a moment while Jo swung her feet back and forth as she sat on a fish gummy seat. "Do you think she can beat the evil Princess?" Jo asked and Pa took a deep breath in. "If anyone could, she would be the person!" Pa said hopefully. Jo smiled and went to go inside the shack, feeling tired.

Pa continued to watch the night and for the first time in some time he felt more at peace and safe knowing that Vanellope was on her way to make changes. 'Yes…I believe Vanellope will have to save us all'.


	20. So close and yet so far

Taffyta walked out of the back entrance of the castle and down the small steps until she reached the garden that Nelly and her had talked in so long ago. Hours beforehand Nelly had found Taffyta in her guest room, sulking. The Princess had asked Taffyta to join her later in the garden to talk. About what, Taffyta didn't know.

Taffyta almost hadn't shown up, feeling sorry for herself and just not wanting to enjoy anything the last day or two, but she figured she had nothing better to do or loose and ended up coming down to the garden anyways.

It wasn't long before Nelly and her guards came out from the opposite direction and met with Taffyta there. "I'm so glad you came…" Nelly said as she waved her guards off. Taffyta nodded not giving her anything to be excited about. Nelly smiled at her anyways and lead her deeper into the garden.

The girls walked and walked until eventually they came into a more secluded section of the garden. The area seemed to be what Taffyta could only describe as a rose garden, but the roses were actually made out of candy. When Taffyta observed it closer she saw that indeed they were candy, specifically shaped rock candy. The bushes of roses surrounding the area sparkled in the night sky and Taffyta was curious how they managed to grow such things.

Nelly sat down at a stone bench, made of silver rock candy as well, and motioned for Taffyta to sit. She refused at first not wanting to be pulled in by the girl anymore. But within time of them being there Taffyta eventually sat.

Nelly smiled her biggest smile at her and reached for her hand saying, "I hope you've been feeling better?". Taffyta moved her hand away from Nelly and didn't say anything. Of course she hadn't been feeling well, her heart was completely ripped in two. Nelly tried to read Taffyta's face but wasn't getting much from the girl.

"I just want you to know…like I said, I will never…"Nelly started to say and Taffyta stood up, "Enough!" she yelled and took a few steps away from her, knowing what she was trying to say. Nelly seemed startled by Taffyta's anger but quickly composed herself. "Taffyta..I was only trying to help, please…you must trust me…I'm just.." Nelly started to say but trailed off. Taffyta wasn't sure if she should yell again or continue to let her talk.

Nelly stood up and held her hands out sympathetically, in a cruel way she looked exactly like Vanellope and with the outfit she was now sporting it didn't help. "I just want you to feel better, thinking about that girl..isn't going to help…" Nelly said finally after some time of silence. Taffyta huffed angrily and looked at the ground, not wanting to hear it.

She knew she had to get over Vanellope, she knew she had to let go, but how was she going to? Vanellope and her were just finally getting close again. Taffyta could feel her old self returning, back before Turbo had messed things up. But then Vanellope just left, with Rancis and Marshmallow, and Nelly just wants her to get over it?

"Nelly I can't just stop thinking about it..thinking about Vanellope" Taffyta said and Nelly stood waiting for her to explain. "I don't know what it is about Vanellope, she drives me crazy sometimes" Taffyta laughed and threw her hands up, "Some days I don't even get why were friends, I.." she paused in an effort to control her breathing.

Taffyta turned around as if by not looking at the Vanellope lookalike for a moment she would be able to finish her speech, "But I have to admit that asides everything, I still care about her…" she said and dropped her hands down to her sides, "I l.." she started to say but held it back, not wanting to admit to Nelly or herself how she felt about Vanellope.

Nelly looked hurt by her words but she quickly covered it with a smile, "I see, but Taffyta can I ask one thing?" Nelly questioned and Taffyta waited a moment before eventually nodding her head yes. "Do you honestly think Vanellope ever once during your time together, felt the same as you did?" Nelly asked and Taffyta swallowed the lump in her throat.

Of course she had to of, didn't she? All the moments and the fighting had to of been because of something between them. When Vanellope was close to Taffyta her heart beat fast, didn't it? Taffyta opened her mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. It was as if everything from before was clouded and she couldn't see. Had Vanellope not felt the same all along?

Nelly smiled and took a step closer, "From what I saw…I think I knew from the moment I met you two that Vanellope wasn't going to be around long." Nelly said and Taffyta felt paralyzed. Nelly didn't have to say much else to that, her words stuck hard with Taffyta and she could already see that she was changing what Taffyta thought to be true, she had to hold herself back from smiling wickedly.

Taffyta's mind was swirling and she felt like she was back at step one with Vanellope, back when Turbo had been defeated, back when Vanellope and her weren't on talking terms. Nelly grabbed the girls hand and led her to sit back down on the stone bench.

Nelly put a hand on Taffyta's cheek and moved her to look at her, Taffyta's tears were streaking her hand. Rubbing her hand down the girls face she smiled brightly at her, "Don't worry Taffyta.." she said and took the girls hat off and placed it down on the bench. "You and I will have each other, we don't need Vanellope" she said and kissed the girl softly on the cheek.

* * *

Vanellope pulled up to the castle gates and hopped out of the kart, running up the steps. As she did she remembered she probably should have parked her kart somewhere less obvious and turned to move it. Vanellope almost screamed as the kart had suddenly disappeared. Looking all over the area she couldn't manage to find it anywhere.

Not able to turn back now Vanellope decided the 'secret' way in wouldn't be the best and just barging in would be better. Surprisingly Vanellope was not met with any guards or defiance from the castle; she was easily able to get in and quickly made her way to the throne room.

"Nelly!" Vanellope yelled out hoping the girl would show herself. The girl looked back and forth and was still met with nothing. 'Well this is anti-dramatic..'Vanellope thought and walked out the back to the garden. There, as if a grand party was going on, were several guards all walking about. Vanellope ducked down and watched them as they did, holding her breath. Thankfully none of them had spotted her.

'Why are all the guards here..?' Vanellope wondered and moved closer to conceal herself behind some lollipop plants. As she continued to watch the group moved without anything exciting to report and Vanellope almost crawled away to search the castle when she suddenly saw Nelly emerge from behind some of the guards and walk towards the castle, holding her hand was none other than Taffyta.

'Why is Taffyta..?' Vanellope started to wonder before she felt her heart drop. Was Taffyta with Nelly the whole time? Vanellope continued to watch, unbelieving as Nelly said a few words to the girl and Taffyta smiled softly at her. To Vanellope the smile looked forced and she felt some hope with it.

But when Nelly embraced the girl and kissed her on the cheek, Vanellope had a hard time not believing that Taffyta was actually behind her demise as well. As if seeing the girl with Nelly was bad enough, she also had to witness them hugging each other and Nelly kissing her. Vanellope held her breath, trying not to make any noise, and willing herself not to cry.

Taffyta stayed in the garden, walking back the way the two had came, and Nelly proceeded back to the castle with her guards in tow. She had a wicked smile on her face as she did and Vanellope wanted so badly to wipe it off. Vanellope wanted to go after the Princess but she had to address Taffyta first.

Waiting until it was quiet the teal racer jumped up from under cover and walked down the steps, following the path Taffyta took. The path winded around in a circle and eventually she found herself surrounded with roses that looked to be made out of glass, but were actually made out of rock candy.

Vanellope admired them until she heard the soft sniffling of someone beyond the bushes. Peeking through she saw Taffyta sitting on a stone bench, her head in her hands, and crying softly. It broke Vanellope's heart to see the girl so sad. It reminded her of several other times she had seen the girl crying while on their journey or at the castle when they had been dealing with difficult topics.

Vanellope stood up and held her breath, although she felt sorry for Taffyta she had to address this whole ordeal with her. Question why she was with Nelly, figure out what had happened during her absence, and possibly devise a plan.

Vanellope turned and started to walk into the rose garden, "Taf..mpf!" someone had grabbed Vanellope from behind and hoisted her up into the air, running as fast as they could away from the crying Taffyta. Vanellope screamed and kicked and fought with her kidnapper but couldn't escape, all she could see was a pair of hands covering her mouth and carrying her into the castle.

The girl, being carried by her kidnapper, was rushed into the throne room. Vanellope watched as he pulled a lever behind the seat, opening a wall behind it and dashing through it. The walls rumbled shut and Vanellope shook as the kidnapper descended stairs. The room smelled horrifying, like a mix of several rotten pieces of candy squished together. The look of it was no better as Vanellope saw that everything in this room was either melting or sticky looking, possibly difficult to get out of.

Once they had reached the bottom of the staircase, Vanellope was set down and she got a full look of her attacker an Oreo guard, trying to run away she was grabbed by several other Oreo guards and thrown into a cell. Vanellope looked up, sore from colliding with the ground, and witnessed the door being slammed shut and locked tight.

"Vanellope…that was a little too close my dear." Nelly said from behind the door. Vanellope clenched her fists, "Nelly, let me out right now!" she yelled and glitched a little as she did. Nelly laughed and Vanellope could hear her voice growing more distant, she was walking away.

"Nelly!" Vanellope yelled and banged against the door as she heard the footsteps die out. "Nelly I'm going to save sugar rush from you, and I'm going to save Taffyta as well!" she screamed. The footsteps stopped and Vanellope held her breath. "You're so silly Vanellope." Nelly called, from her voice she could tell the Princess was at the top of the steps, "Taffyta doesn't want saving, she only wants me." After that Vanellope heard a door slam and she was engulfed in darkness.


	21. Taffyta Muttonfudge

One hour ago Vanellope arrived at the castle in hopes to save Sugar rush, 45 minutes ago Vanellope wandered out into the garden and found Taffyta in the arms of the evil Princess Nelly, 30 minutes ago Vanellope held her breath just before she was about to approach Taffyta for the first time in days, and 20 minutes ago she was thrown in here. In the fungeon.

Vanellope was now pacing the tiny cell figuring what to do. She had tried to focus on glitching through the wall but somehow it wasn't working. She would be able to get her hand through slightly but shortly after doing so it would shoot her back, she wasn't able to completely glitch through. Either she was so frustrated by the fact that Taffyta had switched sides and actually was on team "Princess Nelly" or she was so frustrated that she got caught just moments before contacting her. Or both.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope yelled and banged on the door repeatedly. If she couldn't glitch through the walls enough then she would have to get someone's attention from the upper throne room, hopefully someone was walking by. "Taffyta!" Vanellope yelled again. Although she was sure calling for her would be a bad idea, it didn't stop the girl from calling for her.

"Marshmallow!" Vanellope called out, seeming a little more desperate. She called out all the racers names, even including Rancis and the Marshmallow captain. She called out for Jo, Pa, Ma, and Grammy. "RALPH!" Vanellope finally screamed her throat sore and collapsed on the ground.

She hadn't called for Ralph since the moment of the unplugging incident, it almost broke her by how much she had forgotten about all of her old friends in this new world. It made her sick that she allowed this world to change and mold her to easily forget and Vanellope soon found herself sniffling.

"Don't cry Vanellope.." a voice called from a cell or two over. Vanellope gasped and stood up, the voice sounded familiar and it nearly frightened her out of her stockings when she heard it. "You're not alone…I'm here too…and Rancis" the voice said and Vanellope moved closer to the door. "Rancis is here…but I called for him?" Vanellope said and the voice giggled.

"I think he passed out…he was crying a lot earlier and he just sorta stopped." The voice said and Vanellope felt bad for the poor racer. "Why is he in here?" Vanellope asked and the voice was quiet for a moment. Vanellope had almost thought they had left when it spoke again, "He didn't say much about it to me, but what I've gathered is he housed a candy creature behind the Princess' back."

Vanellope grinned from ear to ear hearing that, "He did?" she asked sounding a bit too excited. "Yes" the voice said, "He seemed to think he shouldn't be in trouble, he was brave honestly.". Vanellope wanted to dance about the cell, it looked like there was more than just one racer in Sugar rush that believed in candy citizens.

"Hey, can you tell me what kind of candy creature it was that he saved?" Vanellope asked hoping it was a small Marshmallow. The voice was silent a moment more, thinking. "I don't recall…I'm sorry." It said and Vanellope shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay." Vanellope laughed trying not to sound down.

The voice let out a sigh of relief; they seemed to be worried about Vanellope being angry with them. Vanellope opened her mouth and shut it again; she was unsure what she should ask the voice next. There were so many questions and concerns, Vanellope wished she could ask them all at once.

She started with the most important one, "Do you know how we can get out of here?". The voice coughed and answered, "Unfortunately on my own, no…". Vanellope waited for her to continue, not sure if the voice was going to tell her more. "But together maybe.."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I've upgraded it just as I've planned but there are some small problems with it." The girl said as she showed it off to the old man. He raised an eyebrow to her, "Problems?" he asked and the girl nodded. She felt like she was talking to her own father, disappointing him.

"The game works perfect, it plays, you pick your character…" she trailed off as she showed him the game. "But every now and then there is an extra character...the game isn't 100% perfect like it should be." She finally blurted out.

The old man observed the game and patted it lovingly on the side. "But it plays?" he asked and the girl nodded. "Before you took it this game had a special uniqueness to it, a character in it had some sort of glitch that allowed the children to win more games." He stated and smiled at the girl, "Anyways, I don't know all the problems with it, but if it plays and it still gets me business I think I'll be fine at only being 95% perfection" laughed the old man, leaving the sleep deprived girl speechless.

"Anyways, if I do have extreme problems then I'll bring it back to you" He said and offered his hand, "Deal?". The girl didn't waste time and grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. "Deal!" she said smiling. She was bothered with the fact the game didn't work perfectly, but if he was fine with a game that glitched or didn't have the correct amount of racers each time than she was happy with that too.

"So I'll have the boys come this evening to pick it up" the old man said and gave her a wave goodbye. The girl smiled and bid him farewell as well. She turned to the game and sighed, she had worked so hard to get the game perfect, but maybe its little unique characters and occasional glitches was what made it so special.

The girl walked over to the back of the Sugar rush game and took the plug in her hand, she gave it a yank, and the game unplugged.

* * *

"Again…" said the voice and Vanellope focused hard on her glitching. The two had been trying for hours to get Vanellope to glitch enough that she could reach her hand through the door, for reasons the voice couldn't explain till she actually succeeded with it. Vanellope felt stressed at first; trying so hard for a cause the voice was keeping her out of. But after the first hour Vanellope had nothing else to loose and figured doing this was better than sitting out.

Again and again Vanellope tried but she just couldn't do it like she did before on the island. She had so much more faith, she had so much hope, she had everything to look forward to. But now she only had fear, concern, and the possibility that she was going to be defeated.

The voice obviously could tell Vanellope was losing hope. "Please Vanellope, you've got to try." The voice said and Vanellope grew angry, "I am trying!" she yelled and her glitch flared uncontrollably and shot her back away from the door. Vanellope hit the back of her head and she laid there on the floor for a good while feeling sorry for herself.

The voice sighed and spoke again, "Vanellope, you can't let Nelly beat you…please think about your friends.". Vanellope sat up and scoffed, "What friends?" and waited for the voice to reply. When she was quiet Vanellope continued, "Taffyta ran off to be with Nelly, Marshmallow has been MIA for days now, Rancis is knocked out and…and.." Vanellope started to choke up.

"and Ralph, the others, they're all gone too.." she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the fungeon. Vanellope took a breath in and immediately felt like the weight she had been holding onto had been lifted from her shoulders from yelling. The voice seemed to do the same and after a bit of silence said, "You have more friends than you know…and the friends you think have failed you, they will redeem themselves Vanellope."

Vanellope looked at the door, thinking hard about the situation. She had to be wrong about Taffyta, she just had to be. And although Marshmallow is gone she still had the help of an entire island of candy, including the very special popcorn family! Plus even though Rancis was passed out she still had this voice talking to her, Vanellope had lost but not everything yet.

"Let's get the heck out of here." She said and her entire body glitched insanely as she walked towards the door, shooting her hand through. Immediately she felt the clasp of another hand and her entire world went in and out as she realized she was completely glitching through the door along with the other girl on the other side.

Whoever the girl was, she had a glitch like Vanellope and she used it to morph halfway through the wall as well. The girls then had combined their glitches by grabbing each other hands and going the rest of the way through the wall. Separate the girls glitches could not push them through the wall, but together they were able to both get through. Vanellope was amazed by the girl's cleverness.

Vanellope and the girl landed right on the other side of their chambers with a loud bang and their glitching slowly got under control. Vanellope looked up and saw the stairs that led up to the throne room. "We did it!" Vanellope yelled but immediately covered her mouth as she realized they could possibly still hear her from above.

Standing up she turned to finally face the voice that had helped her escape. Vanellope's breath caught as she looked the girl over and realized for the first time who she was. "Taffyta..?" Vanellope asked and the girl nodded, smiling sheepishly her body glitched a little as she did. "Not the Taffyta you know at least…but yes." She confirmed.

The girl had jet black hair cut precisely like the real Taffyta's, hazel-ish eyes, a teal race jacket along with matching dress that both had brown squiggly lines on them, teal and brown hat that still looked like a strawberry, teal and brown stockings along with shoes, as well as brown racer gloves. The entire outfit was completely redesigned to look like Vanellope's sort of taste.

"I'm sorry…I would've told you it was me, but I couldn't risk not getting your help." Taffyta's copy said and smiled kindly at her. Vanellope had too many questions to even start, "I would've helped you still.." Vanellope said but thinking about it, she wasn't sure after the incident she was met with in the garden.

Taffyta's copy smiled at her and let go any words she wanted to argue with Vanellope, the two could have went back and forth all night about whether or not keeping her identity a secret from Vanellope was a good choice or not.

"But wait…how do you have a glitch like me?" Vanellope asked and Taffyta smiled looking down, "I've always had one..since the day I was programmed just like you Vanellope." She said "I tried countless times by myself to get out with it, but it wasn't till we combined ours that we were able to be rid of this cell!"

Vanelloped looked the girl over as if seeing her for the first time, she had never met another glitch before and seeing the girl act as if it were no big deal was surprising to Vanellope. Vanellope wanted to talk more about the girls glitch, ask how she has been dealing with it, or how she came up with the idea to get out of the fungeon. But dwelling on these things and wasting time that could be used towards Nelly's demise was silly, they needed to move on.

"Well first things first, we need to get Rancis out of this cell!" she beamed and went to retrieve the keys near the fungeon steps. Vanellope felt odd seeing the girl walk around, although she knew she wasn't Taffyta it still did look like Taffyta all the way down to the facial expressions. The only thing different was the color scheme, Vanellope definitely realized how off the real Taffyta must've felt when she met the copy of Vanellope.

The door creaked open and Vanellope along with Taffyta peaked in to find Rancis, looking weak, and lying on the floor. The girls rushed in and quickly tried to wake him up, shaking him. The boy groaned and refused to open his eyes. "Dang it Rancis wake up!" Vanellope said and pinched his nose.

"Ouch!" the boy yelled and sat up looking at the two girls, "Why did you do that for?" Rancis angrily said and rubbed his nose. "Because I'm not going to carry your heavy butt out of here!" Vanellope said smiling at the boy and helping him up. Rancis looked at the door, realizing it was opened and smiled.

Next he looked at the girls and went to thank them only to be stopped by Vanellope, "We can do all this thanking mumbo jumbo later.." she said and started to rush out of the cell and up the stairs. Taffyta followed and Rancis weakly rushed after the two as best he could. The three stopped at the top of the steps and found a lever, which Taffyta pulled, and the doors of the fungeon opened.

The three paused waiting for guards to fill in or attack them, Nelly to throw a transporting white light at them, or possibly other racers to scream for the first two options. But when all was silence the group looked at each other awkwardly. "Why isn't anything happening…?" Rancis asked and Vanellope shrugged her shoulders.

She figured that if three of the most wanted people in Sugar rush were all in the same locked fungeon that they would at least guard it with an Oreo or two. "I'll go up.." Vanellope finally said after some silence, "If it's safe I'll come back for you guys." She added and smiled at the two. Taffyta nodded and Rancis gave her a thumbs up. Vanellope held her breath and climbed up and out into the open.

Vanellope was not met with Oreo guards, Nelly, the castle residents or anything for that matter. Vanellope looked up as she was met with a cracked and ruining castle that once was the grand and beautiful caslte that belonged to Nelly, prior to Vanellope.

Across the room she saw hallways had caved in, windows were shattered but the large castle still stood proud. The ground was rumbling like a soft engine of a kart and shaking slightly like it had done way back by the soda pop river with Marshmallow just before it had knocked them off her feet.

Vanellope had forgotten to call the other two up in her amazement and silently, without warning, they ascended out of the staircase. Rancis was the first to speak, "What happened?" he yelled and Vanellope turned shushing him just as a piece of wall came tumbling down from opposite them. The crew held still, unsure if it was safe to move. Vanellope shot him a dirty look, "No screaming.." she said softly and Rancis nodded tensing a bit.

"This is what happened to our game when it came unplugged…but why was it unplugged again?" Vanellope asked out loud. Taffyta's copy shrugged her shoulders and Rancis walked closer to the two. "How did we not feel this…I mean, we were in the fungeon and all.." he started to say before Taffyta held up her hand to silence him. "That fungeon is solid, we were probably the safest in there than anywhere else in Sugar rush.." she said and Vanellope's eyes widened in horror.

"But…what about my friends?" she asked Taffyta and looked around as if by doing so they would suddenly appear. "Popcorn family, Marshmallow, the racers, and Taffyta!"


	22. Back at the arcade

The girl had the game ready to go several hours ago, she had the cord tied up and had pushed it close to the edge of the garage so the moving people didn't have to worry about lifting the heavy thing too much. The boys that came over this time to pick the game up were different than the crew before, they looked more professional and seemed to take their time with it. The girl was happy to see people enjoying their job and working hard at it. As they loaded it and got ready to set off the girl waved the game off and went back into her garage working on fixing up another game. An owner on the other side of town asked her to reboot and fix it; the game was called Turbo Time.

When the game arrived back at the arcade the old man was just closing it down for the day. It was a Saturday and the day had been fairly busy but luckily tomorrow was his day off, getting back the upgraded Sugar rush was going to be a nice reminder of his hard works that coming Monday.

The boys sat it down and the owner walked over to the game, excitement overwhelming him as he reached for the plug. He twisted it around in his fingers until the plug fit snuggly back into the socket and the game clicked on for the first time back in the arcade.

* * *

Marshmallow had been hiding out in the diet Cola Mountains when a giant booming noise erupted and sent the whole thing into haywire mode. The mountain spewed and spit and rocked back and forth. Mentos' fell down and off into the diet cola and nearly burned the poor Marshmallow.

This continued for a good couple of minutes before the mountain finally ceased its mighty roar and silenced. Marshmallow stood up, looking around, and waited for the mountain to react again. Weirldy enough it didn't and he found himself actually unharmed.

Marshmallow rushed through the mountain then, wanting to look outside to see if any of the damage had caused anyone else in Sugar rush any harm. But when he arrived back to the outside world of Sugar rush he found everything still intact and completely normal.

'What was that..?' Marshmallow thought.

* * *

The candy island rocked back and forth as the giant storm, or at least what the popcorn family assumed as a storm, nearly destroyed their shack. Jo screamed and held tightly to his Ma and Pa held Grammy close so she wouldn't fall down or away from the family. The storm continued picking up tree's and flinging them around along with other bits of candy, sugar sand, and soda.

The storm continued and then all at once stopped. When the popcorn family looked up they found that everything was quiet and their shack had been untouched. Pa quickly walked outside the shack and saw the castle in the distance, diet Cola Mountain's smokey top, and the sun shining brightly in the land of sugar rush.

* * *

It had been weeks since the incident and since then a few of the racers from Sugar rush had been deleted. Stubborn and wanting to race, the few went to other racing games at night when the arcade was closed only to crash or spin out and get deleted. Some stayed in the lobby not sure what to do with themselves and kept themselves busy helping out there.

Ralph however had to return to his own game. One time, before the incident, he had left his game and almost caused a lot of people trouble. After seeing the sugar rush racers be game less, he promised he would never do that to anyone in his own game.

Although he had returned to his own game, Ralph still made it a ritual to come down to the old Sugar rush entryway and pay his respects. The entire entryway was still completely broken down and blocked, but the memory of the game still was open in his heart.

He had been there for at least a good 20 minutes before he figured he needed to head back to his game. As Ralph began walking he heard a small noise, barely heard over the commotion of the arcade lobby and turned. Above the broken entryway the sign that once said Sugar rush beeped alive and static shout out of it.

Ralph ran closer to the entry way and put his ear to the rubble, he could hear soft music emitting from the mess and he took a step back in total awe. "Guys…guys come here, Sugar rush is back on!" he yelled down the lobby and every one of evil and good turned to see. "Someone come help me, we have to move this!"

* * *

Taffyta's eyes must have been deceiving her, that or she had to of been dreaming. Just moments ago she had ducked underneath the garden bench as the candy garden erupted and shattered from another quake. Taffyta knew the feeling all too well and could only lie there in a fetal position as her world was thrown again from underneath her feet.

When she opened them again after several long minutes, she gasped and saw that everything was back to normal and the garden was just as beautiful as ever. She let out a breath of air she had been holding and stood up observing the area, nothing had changed. "Why did.." Taffyta asked out loud and then turned to the castle, "Nelly will know.." she said calmly and walked towards the castle.

Vanellope blinked her eyes and looked about the newly constructed castle. Just moments before they were standing in what seemed to be a graveyard, but now it was as if they had never experienced the castle breaking at all. Vanellope swallowed hard and turned to the other two, "Did you just see that happen?" Vanellope asked and Rancis and Taffyta's copy nodded.

The only way Vanellope and the others could describe what had happened was that a shock of electricity went through and repaired the entire area; it kinda looked like Vanellope's glitch. "Did we get unplugged again.." Vanellope asked.

"Very good, Vanellope Von Schweetz, how long did it take you to figure that one out?" a voice from behind them said and the group turned to find Nelly and her guards. Nelly was seated at the throne and back in her regular Princess outfit, probably due to the replugging, and her guards had sharp weapons they seemed ready to hurl at the group before them. Vanellope clenched her fists and looked at Taffyta's copy who seemed equally upset.

"It seems we are in a new location actually, but regardless of that matter…it seems my prisoners have escaped." Nelly said smirking and waved her hand. The guards immediately circled around them and pointed their weapons at them, dangerously close. "I can't keep you locked away, so it would seem my next choice is to have you deleted." Nelly laughed and Vanellope felt one of the spears of a guard prick her in the shoulder.

"You won't get away with this!" Taffyta's copy yelled and a guard warned her with a dirty look. Nelly eyed the girl and smiled wickedly at her, "I remember you saying that once before dear, before I locked a glitch like you away for good!" she said and Vanellope looked at her. Nelly had a nasty habit of locking away anything different or unique, Vanellope would make sure she never ruled like her.

"Clearly I will continue to get away with it, I am the grand ruler of Sugar rush my dear, no one can stop me!" she laughed and Rancis flinched, afraid of the tyrant. "There is nothing grand about you, you're just a bully…sugar rush is a place for all people, candy and racers alike!" Taffyta's copy yelled again and Nelly seemed to only be amused with her.

"You will be the first one to perish out of the three, Guards!" Nelly called and they looked towards her for an order, "Take them to diet Cola Mountain, where they can decide there if I am really such a bully.".

"Vanellope." Over the craziness, the threats and the fear a voice rang out among them all and immediately caused the room to grow silent. Nelly froze and was unable to turn to face the girl who had just walked into the throne room to join this terrible scene.

The guards parted, looking back at the girl who now stood before them and the three racers got a good look at the girl, Taffyta, as she looked at them. Vanellope felt her heart stop and she locked eyes with the girl from the other side of the room.

Taffyta looked as if she was about to cry. Vanellope had been gone for so long, without any warning, and now she was here right in front of the girl. She wanted to speak, to say anything but everything was wrong and she found herself speechless.

"Taffyta, I found these traitors trying to destroy my castle and all the inhabitants in it." Nelly said as she descended from the throne to stand next to the girl. Rancis gasped and pointed a finger at the Princess, "Liar, Taffyta don't listen to her!" he yelled but silenced himself when he met eyes with Taffyta's glare.

"I don't want to hear it from you Fluggerbutter!" she snapped back and the boy retreated back behind Vanellope, who was still in a daze from seeing Taffyta. Nelly put a hand on Taffyta and used her other to point at the three, "Taffyta I was just about to take care of them, I will protect you from such dangerous criminals."

Vanellope seemed to snap out of her cloudy mind then and pushed past Taffyta's copy and the guards who surprisingly let her do so but followed behind her ready to pounce. She stopped just before the Princess and looked past her at Taffyta. The girls' eyes were sad and confused and Vanellope didn't even know where to start.

"Admit it, tell Taffyta the truth." Nelly yelled and smirked down at the girl. Vanellope didn't break contact with Taffyta as she stood before her, listening to Nelly's harsh words. The room was silent again, Rancis and Taffyta's copy along with the guards looked between the three girls and back at each other.

"She's right." Vanellope said and the guards whispered back and forth to each other while Nelly smirked, "See?" she said and turned to Taffyta who looked even more surprised than half the guards. "Taffyta, I've been on quite a journey and right now I can't explain it to you..but it's true I have been breaking the rules and I am going to take over this castle as the new Princess…" Vanellope said and clenched her fists.

"I will sit down later and tell you everything but right now.." Vanellope held in her breath and spoke again, "Right now I need you to trust me and help us, we can get our friends back..we can save the candy citezens." Vanellope threw her arms out in front of her to further her point, "But I need you to come on our side, Nelly is no good…she's tricking you Taff." Vanellope held out her hand for Taffyta to take, if she could get Taffyta back then she could get Sugar rush back.

"Like you tricked her?" Nelly said suddenly and stepped in between the two, "You have some nerve to act like you didn't run off with Rancis and leave poor Taffyta here alone.". Vanellope gave her a dirty look and stamped her foot, causing her to glitch. "I didn't, you took me away from here, and you're the trickster here!" Vanellope yelled.

The guards immediately came up and grabbed Vanellope, seeing that their Princess had had enough. "Let us go then, guards we are going to diet Cola Mountain." Nelly commanded and Vanellope, Rancis and Taffyta's copy was dragged away. Vanellope reached her hand out to Taffyta as she did.

"Taffyta please!" she yelled and Taffyta watched her, memories sparking into her mind when not too long ago the same thing had happened when King Candy had arrived. Taffyta could have called out for her, she could of saved Vanellope then, she could of done anything. But Taffyta did nothing. "Taffyta!" Vanellope yelled once more before the castle doors slammed shut.


	23. For Vanellope

"All right everyone calm down!" Pa popcorn yelled as the crowd of candy creatures seemed to grow more and more restless. Jo was holding on tight to her Ma and Grammy was standing behind Pa, the three looked a weird mix of happy and nervous as they just realized that they had been transported back to Sugar rush.

Not only had the popcorn family been somehow taken off the island but also the entire candy population as well. There was celebration at first and the candy's danced and singed among each other, but quickly they were reminded of the evil Princess and how they had yet to get their revenge.

Pa was in the process of controlling the angry crowd when someone screamed out, "Look over there!". Immediately all of the candy creatures looked about and saw several Oreo guards marching across the horizon. The candy crew froze and watched as they continued their march all the way until they reached diet Cola Mountain.

"Did you see, they have the Princess with them!" one candy shouted out angrily. "Let's corner her and tickle her to death!" another one shouted out and the crowd cheered. Jo yanked at Pa's arm, "Pa I saw Vanellope with the guards…along with other racers!" she cried and Pa held his breath.

If Vanellope was captured by the evil Princess they had no other choice but to full out attack. "Listen up!" Pa yelled over the crowd and the Candies all turned towards him. "They have Vanellope…we need to go save her!" he yelled and the crowd seemed to be a mix of gasps and anxiousness. "Vanellope is a fellow candy citizen after all, we owe her this…" he said and looked back at diet Cola Mountain.

"Now then…let us go..FOR VANELLOPE!" he shouted and the crowd cheered, "FOR VANELLOPE!". The candy crew took off in a wild dash for diet Cola Mountain, hopeful that they would make it in time.

* * *

Marshmallow held his breath and hid beneath the Mentos' as Vanellope, Rancis and what looked to be Taffyta was led through the Mountain. The poor little treat was shaken to his soft center and knew if he was caught he would only cause Vanellope and the others more trials but if he didn't help them he was sure they would be fried.

Watching earnestly, Marshmallow saw as the group continued to the side of the Mountain and disappeared behind a secret door. Marshmallow paused a moment before rushing over to the wall and looking for any secret handle of a sort to unlock the wall that the group just went in. He almost gave up looking before he noticed a small switch on the floor that was a shade darker than the actual floor of the Mountian.

Hitting the switch Marshmallow almost fell back as the wall creaked open and a staircase appeared going up. Marshmallow leaped for joy, feeling insanely proud of his good actions and figuring out where the evil team had led Vanellope and the others. But now that he knew where they were, what was he going to do?

As if to answer his thoughts, Marshmallow heard a large noise that sounded like yelling and the stampeding of feet. When he turned he didn't see anyone inside this Mountain with him and at first he figured it was the Mountain itself moaning and groaning. But then it got louder and louder and he could make out the words…

"FOR VANELLOPE!"

Marshmallow rushed back through the path that led him outside and found at the entrance several hundred Candy citizens. Marshmallow was so taken aback from the crowd he felt he could've passed out then and there.

The group seemed confused as to where the best entrance would be. Some were leading past the actual entrance where Marshmallow stood and some others felt the one they saw here was fine. Marshmallow waved his arms to get their attention but failed as they all seemed just too busy.

Marshmallow squeaked loudly trying to make noise above their loud ones. But as he continued he seemed to be more drowned out. Marshmallow clenched his fists, 'Cmon,...for Vanellope!' he thought and sucked in a large breath, "HEY THIS WAY, I KNOW THE WAY TO VANELLOPE!" he yelled and caught himself off guard. He could speak? But he wasn't able to speak since the unplugging event? Marshmallow smiled proudly until he realized the eyes of a thousand candy citizens were upon him.

The group of candy citizen's all seemed shocked by Marshmallow's voice and stood there silently looking at him. Marshmallow gulped, "Uh..please…" he stammered and the crowd all still stared until a small popcorn piece rushed up to him, "Let's go then guys!" she yelled and took Marshmallow's hand leading them.

The crowd cheered and with Marshmallow and Jo leading them, they found the switch and ascended the Mountains stairs preparing for a battle.


	24. This is it

Taffyta watched as Vanellope was carried out of the castle. The girl she had bullied and then found out she was the Princess, the girl she tried to apologize to and then ran after when the unplugging incident happened. The girl she didn't really kiss and saved her life, went on a journey with, found the new Sugar rush with and lost to another racer. The girl who arrived after she had given up hope, the girl who begged her to save her, and now the girl she had betrayed all over again.

How had Taffyta ever changed? She was still the bully who teased her back when she lost her memory of the Princess. She had a chance to change things, to tell her how she really felt and she was letting that chance be dragged away from her.

Taffyta took in a breath and sat down on the floor, trying to control her breathing. "Oh Vanellope…" Taffyta cried and held a hand up to her mouth, "Please forgive me.." she sobbed and the empty castle was filled with her crying echo's.

Taffyta continued to cry and cry, feeling sorry for herself and wasting time that could be spent going after Nelly and her crew. The girl didn't think she could bare going after Vanellope, to face her after ignoring her cries, but she could get some fresh air to calm herself down. Taffyta stood up, wiping the tears from her face and walked past the doors of the throne room and into the grand hallway. Then towards the door of the castle entrance and grasped her hand around the doorknob. As she did Taffyta stopped dead in her tracks, she was filled with a memory of something, a memory of someone and this very moment struck and paralyzed her to stop and listen.

* * *

"Taffyta.."Vanellope said and she gave the girl a serious look. Taffyta's hand was on the door when she caught her, trying to sneak out. Taffyta held her hands up in the air and turned around slowly, "You got me.." she said sadly trying to play it off as a joke. The Princess was not laughing and raised an eyebrow to the girl who sighed loudly and walked closer to her.

"It's my last night in the castle; I was hoping to get to spend time with my closest friend?" Vanellope said and grabbed the girls' hand leading her back down the hallway. Taffyta smiled and entwined their hands, her heart feeling heavy with sadness.

Vanellope was going to explore beyond Sugar rush and the Sugar rush speedway, no one had ever done this before. It was something she had wanted to do for months, but the people of Sugar rush would not hear of. Being a Princess meant staying in the castle, not exploring, and the possibility of not being here for a race meant the unplugging of a game.

But through luck and trial Vanellope was able to get a weekend off from staying in the castle, a holiday weekend when the arcade would be closed, and she was hosting a party the night before to bid everyone farewell. Everyone was there to wish the Princess goodbye; the racers, the candy citizens and even sour bill had to offer her a kind farewell even though he seemed most upset by her leaving.

Asides all the guests, Vanellope was most adamant about Taffyta coming to the party. Taffyta had been Vanellope's good friend for as long as both girls could recall. The pink racer was saddened by Vanellope leaving and was trying to leave the party quietly without ruining the girls night, but Vanellope had caught up to her just as she was making for a quick escape. Vanellope looked at Taffyta who seemed rather worried with how she was behaving.

"I'm just going to miss you I guess..but I didn't want to ruin the party with sad thoughts." Taffyta said as they sat down at the steps of the throne room. Vanellope patted her hand and looked into Taffyta's eyes, "Nonsense, I would rather sad talk with you than no talk with you!" Vanellope laughed and Taffyta smiled.

"I actually needed to talk to you about something…" Vanellope said quietly and Taffyta felt the mood grow serious. She nodded her head thinking it might be something important or in the matter of the castle or any other royal task she needed her to do while she was gone.

Vanellope grew deathly silent and Taffya grew concerned, "Vanellope whatever it is I will make sure to do everything to help you, I promise okay?" Taffyta said and Vanellope smiled but still looked sad. Taffyta placed her hand on the girls face and moved so she was looking at her, "Honestly, you're my friend…just tell me."

Vanellope looked into Taffyta's eyes and placed her hand on her cheek. "It's hard to tell you.." she said and bit her lip, "So I'll show you instead..." Vanellope said and kissed Taffyta. Taffyta to say the least was very surprised by the girls' sudden move. When she moved away Taffyta was at a loss for words and Vanellope stood, taking a few steps away from her.

"I've liked you for a long time…I know it's silly..but I do." Vanellope said and continued to face away from the girl. "I thought tonight would've been the perfect night to tell you, because of my trip…" Vanellope seemed to sound like she was about to cry and waited for Taffyta to say something, anything.

When silence engulfed the girls Vanellope sighed heavily and started to walk towards the back door, where the party was being held, and turned towards Taffyta. "Have I upset you?" she finally asked and Taffyta stood up, finding her voice. "N-No, I just…" she trailed off not sure what to say. She wanted to run to her and kiss her again, she wanted to tell her how she had felt the same, she wanted so many things to happen in that exact moment.

But she kept them to herself and looked away from the Princess. Vanellope nodded and smiled sweetly at the girl, willing herself not to cry. "Taffyta, I understand." She said and bowed to her, a gesture the two haven't used since they first formally met, and whispered the few words she would remember for years later.

"Stay sweet, Taffyta."

* * *

Taffyta let go of the door and stood there for a long time. The girl had regained her lost memories and now it was clear to her why she had been feeling so guilty lately. Vanellope and Taffyta never spoke for the rest of the evening after their moment in the throne room, she recalled the next morning the girl had left without saying goodbye and Taffyta from that moment on always wished she would've told the Princess how she felt. She felt guilty for not having the courage to tell her how she really felt, and she promised herself that when Vanellope returned she would explain everything to her. But then Turbo came and Taffyta never did get to explain her feelings to Vanellope.

Taffyta recalls a strange man coming to the castle and not getting a good feeling from it, after that was when they lost their memory and King Candy started to rule over the land. Taffyta remembered it all. With her memories finally restored and the realization of what she had done Taffyta shot out of the castle and ran down the steps.

"I have to get to Vanellope!" Taffyta yelled and raced down the steps. At the end of it sat the white and red kart as if it had been sitting there for days. After several times of the kart just appearing before Taffyta she had grown so used to it and quickly climbed inside, starting the engine, and taking off for diet Cola Mountain.

* * *

Vanellope gulped as she eyed the liquid hot diet cola that stood before her as they led her around the tip of diet Cola Mountain. Vanellope recalled the mountain tip was full of Mentos and was confused to see this instead. But then she remembered when Ralph broke through the Mentos and caused an explosion that saved them all, it must have never repaired itself even with the upgrade and eventually filled with the diet cola somehow.

The group had walked through the side of the diet cola mountain, taken a staircase up to the top of the mountain and were now awaiting the Princess' orders to drop the criminals into the billowing soda. Vanellope truly felt for the first time in all of her trials that this was going to be the end, and Taffyta had chosen her side. Evil was going to win.

She turned to Rancis seeing the poor boy was shaking with fear and wanted to somehow comfort him but with the guards on each side, she couldn't possibly. Looking past him she noticed Taffyta's copy surprisingly calm. The girl met eyes with Vanellope and she smiled at her, "Have faith Vanellope.." she said and Vanellope nodded, not sure how she could.

Nelly smiled and walked in front of the group, "We are here today to perform one of our highest forms of punishment on a crime worthy for such." Nelly said and pointed to the group of criminals. "These three have escaped confinement and tried to take over the land of Sugar rush, for that you must be subjected to being deleted..any last words?" Nelly asked though it didn't look like she wanted to give them even a moment to breathe before she tossed them in.

The group was eerily quiet; it seemed none of them had the will to speak anymore. Nelly gave them another minute to decide if they wanted one last pitiful word or two. When again the group was silent she turned to give the call to throw Taffyta's copy into the soda when a voice rang out.

"Yeah I got one!" a voice yelled from across the diet cola. On the other side of the mountain tip you could see Marshmallow standing there proudly. "Let my friends go!" he yelled out again and Vanellope beamed, "Marshmallow, you're here!" she yelled and then realized something, "And talking?" she asked and Marshmallow nodded. 'The game resetting itself must of reset his voice as well' Vanellope thought.

Nelly laughed and looked at the Marshmallow pathetically, "How is one tiny marshmallow going to fight all of my amazing guards?" Nelly asked and encouraged the guards to laugh along with her. Marshmallow stood his ground and Jo the popcorn walked out from behind him, "With the help of us!" she yelled.

Immediately several candy creatures both from the island that they once inhabited and from other hidden regions of Sugar rush came parading out of the entrance of the diet Cola Mountain. By the time they had all filed in the group completely outnumbered the guards by at least the hundreds. Each guard looked at the group amazed and took a few steps back.

Nelly clenched her fists and looked at the disgusting group of candy creatures, "How did you get off your island?" she screamed and then realized the game had been unplugged and plugged back in, resetting everything. The candy creatures had always been a part of the game, but the island and them being exhiled was her idea.

"Give it up Nelly, you can't win." Taffyta said, walking out from behind a few of the candy creatures and standing next to Marshmallow. She had driven like a mad woman to get to the mountain; just as she did she ran into a large crowd of candy islanders and had them follow her up the mountain top. It was only a matter of time before they were going to overthrow Nelly. Vanellope caught eyes with Taffyta and almost started to cry as she gave the teal racer a thumbs up.

Nelly clenched her fist and looked at the guards, "What are you idiots doing, fight!" she screamed at them but they all looked defeated and dropped their weapons. Rancis quickly ran to the other side with the candy creatures when his guard let him go and stepped back. Taffyta's copy was released as well and then finally Vanellope. The guards all stood behind Vanellope and pointed their weapons at Nelly, ready to fight for the rightful Princess.

Nelly couldn't believe her eyes and stood their gaping at the group, "No, I won't lose..I can't!" she screamed and lunged for Vanellope. Vanellope remained frozen, not expecting the girl to go crazy and braced for impact.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta screamed out trying to get over to her in time. Everything was in slow motion as Nelly ran at Vanellope with her full strength, in her hand emitted a sparkling light. Vanellope was sure she was either going to get sucked into the light again or be thrown into the mountain when she felt someone grab and toss her out of the way.

As Vanellope fell back she saw Taffyta's copy had thrown her out of harms way and then proceeded to rush towards Nelly. Taffyta's copy and Nelly collided and the two stumbled back and rolled off the ledge and into the diet Cola Mountain center.

"Taffyta no!"


	25. Flying

As soon as the girls tumbled off and into the mountain's center it started to shake and send the group of racers, guards and candy creatures to their knees. Vanellope struggled to get to the mountains edge as it continued to shake; she had to see it for herself that Taffyta's copy was honestly gone.

"The mountain is going to erupt, everyone quickly get out!" a guard yelled and the candy creatures all rushed out including Rancis and the guards. Taffyta was already on her way to Vanellope's side and dodged the candy's who tried to rush past her. Marshmallow tried to follow but was scooped up by a larger guard who was trying to be helpful. As he passed through the stairway entrance he noticed it was slowly crumbling.

Vanellope looked over the edge and was relieved to see Taffyta's copy hanging on for dear life as the liquid below her spewed angrily. Nelly was nowhere to be seen and Vanellope assumed she had fallen into the diet Cola below. "Give me your hand!" Vanellope called and held it out for her. Taffyta had reached her this time and was looking over at her mirror image as well. But Taffyta's copy just gave them both a sad look and shook her head no, "Vanellope I can't make it to you in time.." she said and Vanellope felt tears streak her face.

"Yes you can, just try climbing up..we'll wait for you!" Vanellope called and Taffyta's copy started to let go. "No please, don't!" Vanellope cried and the copy looked up at her. "I can't hold on much longer and you don't have enough time..." she said and looked the girl in the eye. Vanellope realized then that as much as she wanted the girl to survive this, the hot Cola was rising fast and Taffyta's copy was right. She was not going to make it.

"Thank you..for everything" Vanellope said and the world seemed to stop for the two of them. Taffyta's copy smiled and looked up at the girl tears streaking her face, "Stay sweet, Vanellope." She said and let go completely falling into the diet Cola. Vanellope turned away, not being able to handle seeing the girl deleted like this. There was a pixelated noise followed by the Cola flaming and spewing angrily giving both the girls a sign that meant Taffyta's copy was truly gone. Taffyta held Vanellope close as she sobbed into her, forgetting their danger for the moment.

When another blast shook the mountain and the girls felt the heat of the diet Cola, they immediately dashed to the entrance but found it was completely destroyed. The entrance must have fallen when they were trying to get Taffyta's copy out. The girls had to think fast and there wasn't much time to work with. "Climb!" Taffyta said and started to work her way up the sides of the Mountain with Vanellope in tow.

The girls reached the top of the mountain and held on tight as they looked down. Vanellope felt sick as there was nowhere to go. They could try sliding down the mountain or climbing down it via the outside of it. But doing so would take time and the diet Cola was coming up fast and nearly had reached their feet.

Vanellope remembered the kart then. The kart that had driven through a destroyed Sugar rush, had disappeared when they had arrived, had aided her in getting off the island, and had helped her all the ways in between. If she called for it and she needed it, the kart would come.

As if by magic the kart did slam into the side of the mountain. It sat there unmoving, asides the gravitational pulls it was facing, and waited for the girls to climb in. Vanellope moved slowly over to the kart, not wanting to fall in the process, and held out her hand for Taffyta. The pink girl took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled in behind her.

Vanellope gulped realizing this wasn't going to be an easy feat. It was going to be a race against time, gravity and for their lives. Taffyta put her hand on the girls shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You can do this Vanellope..I'm right behind you.". Vanellope placed her hand on top of Taffyta's and held her breath, gaining courage. When she heard the diet Cola billow over the top of the Mountain she knew it was either now or never and started the kart up, clicking it into drive.

The girls immediately shot off and down the mountain just as the diet Cola zoomed behind them. Vanellope felt more like she was flying then she was racing and her stomach did flip flops as she dodged a rock that was protruding out of the mountain.

The kart continued to fly back and forth as Vanellope steered it, getting away from the diet Cola that was just too slow for the girls rising speed. "Vanellope we're going to crash, we're going to fast!" Taffyta said as the ground was quickly approaching them.

Vanellope could feel the kart rising away from the actual mountain ground and noted that they were indeed not driving anymore but falling. She tried to move the kart back down, tried to get back on the road, but they continued their fall and Vanellope could now spot the candy citezens running away from the mountain.

She didn't know what to do, she was completely out of ideas and they were going to crash and possibly explode any moment now. They were going to be ultimately deleted. Vanellope braced for impact, holding onto the wheel tightly. Taffyta squeezed her eyes tight and held tightly to Vanellope, wrapping her hands around her and placing them over her heart.

Just as Taffyta's hands touched above Vanellope's beating heart they lit up and started to sparkle. Vanellope's eyes squinted trying to take it in, "Taffyta, your hands?" she called and Taffyta opened her eyes to see the sparkly like flowing from them. Before either girl could assess the situation anymore they were sucked through the light, kart and all and disappeared from Diet Cola Mountain.

* * *

Marshmallow watched in horror as he saw Taffyta and Vanellope fly towards the ground, in the red and white kart, off from diet Cola Mountain. The crowd had managed to get a good ways away from the Mountain before they turned back to see their future Princess about to meet her doom along with Taffyta.

"Vanellope!" Marshmallow screamed and pushed himself away from the guard who was holding him, "Taffyta!" he yelled again trying to run towards the mountain as if he himself could save the girls. When the guard couldn't grab ahold of the little treat, several others stepped in to stop him including Pa popcorn.

"You'll be deleted if you get any closer man!" Pa yelled and held Marshmallow down. Marshmallow kicked and fought, trying to be free. "They're my friends, let me go!" he hollered and the entire scene seemed to upset everyone surrounding them. Pa continued to hold Marshmallow away from the danger until the poor creature cried out and inevitably gave in. "Vanellope…Taffyta.." he cried and remained still on the ground as Pa slowly released him.

The mood was eerily quiet and most of the candy citizens avoided looking at the girls, for they couldn't bare to see them fall to their fate. When all seemed lost, a cry rang out through the crowd. "Look they're glowing!" someone yelled and the whole crowd looked up to see that indeed the girls were glowing.

Within the next moment the group observed as the girls continued to glow brighter and brighter until they were almost difficult to watch as the light stung their eyes. Then without any warning the two disappeared leaving the crowd stunned. "What happened?" Marshmallow asked and looked at Pa popcorn that seemed just as clueless.

One of the guards spoke up then, "That looks like Princess…er Nelly's transporting light!" he said and the other Oreo guards agreed. "They must be transporting then!" another one yelled and they erupted into a cheer, "They made it!" someone yelled out and the whole candy parade cheered. Everyone was so excited that not even the erupting Cola Mountain could upset them as it continued to scream. "Quickly we must go to the castle, if anything we can meet them there!" a guard commanded and Marshmallow beamed as he rushed off with the rest of the crowd. They had made it, his friends were safe, Sugar rush was saved.

* * *

Vanellope twisted the kart through the light just as she had done before when they were racing with Pro kid, she felt the kart slam back and forth and she honestly could of spun out if it weren't for Taffyta's hands on her's helping her hold tightly to the steering wheel.

The girls shot out of the light and bounced off the ground a few times landing directly at the edge of sugar rush, near the Sugar rush speedway. The girls sat in the kart for a few minutes and then peaked out, the tires of the kart were steaming from the ride and in the distance you could see black tire marks where they had landed.

Vanellope looked out at Sugar rush and saw the diet Cola Mountain exploding and guzzling out diet cola, hopefully the residents had escaped in time to be far away enough that the diet Cola wouldn't reach them. Taffyta was out of the kart immediately, wanting to feel the safety of solid ground again. "Ugh remind me to never let you drive again!" she yelled and Vanellope smiled getting out of the kart as well.

As she did the kart sparkled and disappeared, probably going to reappear somewhere where it was needed again. Vanellope watched it as it did and then turned to Taffyta who looked a little beat up from the ride. "How did you manage to that one Taffyta?" Vanellope asked her referring to the light that was on the girls' hands.

Taffyta looked at her hands and shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know, I.." she looked at the back and front of her hands, which were dull compared to how they sparkled before. "I didn't even know I could do that.." she said. Vanellope recalled that Taffyta's copy had a glitch just like Vanellope, if Taffyta's copy was like Vanellope than that meant that Nelly was like Taffyta. So Taffyta must have always had the sparkly light trick but never actually used it before. This made Vanellope wonder what other powers the racers might have.

Taffyta looked back at the diet Cola Mountain and recalled the copy of her, "I'm sorry about your friend Vanellope…" she said and gave the girl a sad look. Vanellope sighed and sat down on the ground feeling tired, "Its fine…she did it to save me..and sugar rush.." Vanellope said and Taffyta sat down next to her.

It seemed the girls could have continued on and on about how it was wrong for Taffyta's copy to be deleted for the sake of Sugar rush but it had happened and unfortunately dwelling on the matter would not be what the girl would have wanted.

Vanellope sighed trying not to think about the sad matter, instead she brought up something the girls needed to talk about. "Taffyta.." Vanellope started out and Taffyta looked at her curiously. "I didn't run away, I was taken away." Vanellope said and Taffyta shook her head no causing Vanellope to worry. "You don't believe me?" Vanellope asked and Taffyta chuckled saying, "No…I do, I just…" she trailed off and smiled at Vanellope. "You don't have to tell me the whole story now…I knew I should have trusted you and I knew Nelly was bad news.." Taffyta said and folded her arms as Vanellope looked at her, unsure what to add to that.

"I'm sorry for betraying you Vanellope.." Taffyta said and looked at the girl, Vanellope nodded and smiled, "It's alright, you came back though and you helped save Sugar rush!" Vanellope said and pat the pink racer firmly on the shoulder. Taffyta shook her head no and said, "But I could've helped it a long time ago…Nelly wouldn't of gone as far as she did if only.." Vanellope held a hand up to silence Taffyta and the girl stopped her talking.

"What has happened happened and there is nothing we could have done to make it better." Vanellope said and brushed off some dirt from her stockings, "I'm just glad to have you back Taffyta." She said to the girl, causing her to blush.

The girls had saved Sugar rush, the candy crew were now free to come back to their homelands and somehow they were going to find the arcade again. But what did that say for them? Vanellope seemed to be unsure about the topic of 'them'.

Taffyta noticed Vanellope's look and turned to the girl, ready to say what she was feeling. "Vanellope…I.." Taffyta started out and Vanellope looked at her curiously. Taffyta immediately lost all the words she was going to say and started to blush, "I.." she said again and Vanellope started to giggle, "Cat got your tongue Taffy..?" Vanellope started to say but was silenced as Taffyta moved her lips to hers and kissed Vanellope.

Vanellope felt the girl reach for her hand, squeeze it softly and then move away ending the kiss. Vanellope seemed startled by the girls actions but then smiled, "I was waiting for that.." she laughed and Taffyta bit her lip looking down. "I'm sorry it took me so long, to say this, but I really do like you too Vanellope.." she said, acting disappointed in herself.

How many years had it been since Vanellope confessed to liking Taffyta? It had seemed to both girls like a lifetime ago. Vanellope moved the girls face so she could meet her eyes. Vanellope smiled at the girl, "It was worth the wait." She said and kissed her again.

* * *

Nelly was always the ruler of Sugar rush or at least she had always thought she was. In truth Nelly had been the ruler of Sugar rush while the events of Vanellope and Taffyta had been around. But before back when the upgrading program was working its way throughout Sugar rush it was actually Taffyta who had been the ruler.

Taffya was a kind ruler who had always been well known for many things, even her glitch was something considered as a minor flaw compared to her immense love and kindness for every creature in Sugar rush. She was especially fond of Nelly, a racer with a lot of heart. Nelly was considered a strong racer, the top of the pick, and she was constantly being showered with attention whenever she won a race.

But as time flew by and the upgrading was being completed Nelly's heart started to change. She raced dangerously, often times causing accidents and using candy creatures as distractions to get ahead. One time Nelly had captured a lone Jelly bean and threw it at a racer on the track, both the racer and the Jelly bean were injured and Nelly was brought before the Princess.

"Nelly..you can't allow your heart to be filled with such anger..please you need to take a break from racing." Taffyta said and Nelly huffed, "Why should I stop when I am the best one out there?" she yelled and Taffyta stood her ground at the throne. The two had been arguing for some time but Taffyta had kept her cool, "Please Nelly, for the sake of the racers and the candy.."

"Those candy creatures shouldn't belong here anyways, they are useless!" Nelly yelled and glared at the Oreo guards who looked a bit frightened. Taffyta looked at the girl shocked and a little confused as to why she was saying such nonsense, sighing the girl had made her decision. "You've left me no choice Nelly, I am banning you from racing..I am transferring you to our locked characters." Taffyta said and waved her hand in the air, causing her to immediately be locked.

Nelly stared at her wide eyed, "You can't!" she yelled and clenched her teeth, "Undo what you've done!". Taffyta shook her head no and looked away from Nelly who had large beads of sweat dripping down her face. "Not until you change your heart Nelly…until then be gone." Taffyta said and Nelly turned to leave. Just before she left she pointed a finger at the Princess, "You are going to regret this." She said and slammed the door shut.

Indeed the Princess did regret making Nelly upset, but not for herself but for her people. The weeks following Nelly had disappeared and no sign of her arrived thereafter, Taffyta sent out search teams for the girl with absolutely no luck.

Finally the girl had arrived back but she arrived with a red and white kart that looked sleeker than any kart Taffyta had ever set her eyes on. "I challenge you to a race, Taffyta, I win and I get the kingdom of Sugar rush." Nelly said and, although others advised her not to, Taffyta agreed.

The race was over quickly with Nelly easily beating the girl with her new and improved kart. Taffyta fell to her knee's as she exited her kart and looked up at the tyrant now before her. "Behold your new Princess, Vanellope Von Shweetz." She yelled and the crowd cowered with fear.

Nelly looked down at Taffyta who seemed very weak and started to glitch. "You look so pathetic right now..it's pathetic." Nelly said and grabbed her by the arm shoving her in front of her people. "From this day forward we will no longer allow glitches or anyone who is against me in the land of sugar rush" Nelly yelled across the crowd, "Take her to the fungeon!" she commanded and the few scared Oreo guards immediately took ahold of Taffyta to lead her away.

"Also I will no longer allow Candy citizens to be in the land of Sugar rush, you have the next hour to get as far away from here as possible.." she yelled out again smiley wickedly, "Before I come after you.". The next hour was filled with preparations for the new ruler Vanellope Von Schweetz and the imprisonment of Taffyta. Nelly followed as the guards led her down the fungeon steps to her new eternal prison.

The poor ex-Princess was shoved into the fungeon by her own guards and locked away. "You won't get away with this!" Taffyta yelled and swore at the heavens. Nelly left her there with no more words to offer her. She had a land to rule and staying and making promises to the girl would only distract her.

The weeks following Nelly would successfully take over Sugar rush. The racers soon forgot about Taffyta their kind ex-Princess, the candy creatures were hunted and shipped off to the island, and even the guards were brain washed to think that what they were doing was the right thing. Nelly had everything going exactly how she wanted it. That is, until there was news in the land that two racers appeared out of nowhere and were driving towards the castle on the sugar rush speedway.


	26. Celebration

The long walk back to the castle could have been longer, or at least the girls hoped it would have been. They walked hand in hand as they arrived greeting all their friends with hugs, screams and celebration. Nelly was gone and Vanellope was the new Princess or President in her case.

Marshmallow rushed through the crowd and jumped into Vanellope's arms, the two squeezing each other tightly. Taffyta was the next to receive a hug from Marshmallow and soon enough the two girls found each other in a huge hug fest from several other candy comrades.

Taffyta was introduced to Jo, Ma, Pa and Grammy as well. The little popcorn family welcomed her with open arms; Jo had fun talking the girls' ear off with stories about the island and telling Taffyta how often Vanellope longed to be home with her. Vanellope blushed then and had to chase the little one off but it made Taffyta feel good to hear from another point of view how much Vanellope cared about her and missed her.

Each and every racer was there as well and all seemed to be rid of the magic spell the old Princess had on them. It truly marked that this would be a happy ending for the gang. They saved Sugar rush, the candy creatures were free, the racers were happy and Vanellope was back to being a princess.

But when a loud booming noise sounded past the castle and towards the entrance of Sugar rush was when all there hope seemed to fly away. Vanellope held onto Taffyta's hand as the rubble started to clear and shadows started flying in, Taffyta pointed to them and yelled out "What is that?". Vanellope wasn't sure what it was, but if it were a threat she would die keeping it out of Sugar rush and away from Taffyta. The girls braced themselves for the worse.

"VANELLOPE!" a loud dopey voice yelled out and Vanellope immediately knew who it was, "Ralph?!" she called and the big giant came thundering down the pathway that led into Sugar rush, followed by several other game characters all wanting to see for themselves this new Sugar rush and of course the racers.

Vanellope and Taffyta ran towards their friends, asides all their bumps and bruises, and attacked them with hugs and tears. Vanellope was practically squished by Calhoun, Felix and Ralph while Taffyta was engulfed by all the leftover racers that had survived the unplugging. Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowana, Rancis, Gloyd, Jubileena, Creumbelina and Minty all wanted to get ahold of the pink racer and ask her about her journey.

"Taffyta we've been so worried about you!" Candlehead cried and held the girl tight, the other racers nodded in agreement. "How did you survive?" Swizzle and Rancis asked at the same time, both boys seemed to found it humorous that they asked at the same time. Taffyta tried to answer each and every question, but after not seeing her friends for so long she had a hard time talking and not embracing them. Inside even though she knew the danger was gone, she still feared losing them again.

"Where is everyone else?" Vanellope asked as she joined the other racers, Ralph was having quite the conversation with the popcorn family and Marshmallow and Vanellope seized her moment to sneak away to see her fellow racers. The group immediately fell silent and Taffyta moved closer to Vanellope to take her hand, fearing the worse. Finally Snowanna spoke up, "They were deleted…"

Vanellope felt sadness in her heart then and she turned to Taffyta who equally felt the same. Their game was unplugged and unfortunately there was nothing they could do about it, but to them they felt they could have done something about the deleted racers. The next topic was about how and why, to which some of the racers knew. They told their friends sad fate and Vanellope listened while Taffyta continued to hold her hand, the other racers noted the girl's closeness but didn't question it.

After the final tale was told about a recent deleting a day or so ago by Sticky, the group fell silent once more. Vanellope spoke up after a moment or two, "We will need to hold a funeral or something for the deleted.". The racers looked up, seeming happier with the decision but still a bit sad. "This whole event was terrible; we lost a lot of friends…" Vanellope said and looked the group over confidently, "Our friends we will miss them, but the only thing we can do is live on and remember the good times we had with them…remember them for who they are and how they had affected our lives, we will remember and cherish there time here with us." Vanellope stopped and took a sad sigh, "No matter how short." Vanellope looked to the ground, unsure what more to say. Taffyta smiled at her, she could see the old Vanellope in her then. Back when she used to be the ruler before Turbo came.

The racers smiled and nodded. The group knew that the deleted could never come back; they knew that the unplugging event was a mistake and that this upgraded Sugar rush was there second chance. Throwing it away would disgrace the racers that were deleted because of recklessness or accident. The racers all started chatting then and giving each other hugs, Vanellope walked away from them seeming still sad and Taffyta went to hug her tightly. "I know you were thinking about her during that speech…we won't forget to have a funeral for her as well." Taffyta said kindly and Vanellope nodded, remembering the girls' copy that had literally saved them all.

The racers soon joined the rest of the celebration, seeming as happy as they could be in their situation. Vanellope's speech and a promise of a funeral seemed to help them move on, but the celebration also seemed to help distract them of the terror that had plagued their land weeks ago.

Soon the celebration went into the wee hours of the night. The racers all met their other half's, which scared a few of them, and devised a plan to equally share time with racing and the game. Ralph, Calhoun and Felix spent a lot of time with Vanellope, missing the poor girl and asking her about the adventure. Marshmallow met with Sour Bill and the castle council made him honorary junior guard of Vanellope, a goal he had wanted to achieve since he first was programmed. The popcorn family along with the other candy islanders just enjoyed their time back in Sugar rush, they seemed proud to have helped Vanellope on her way.

As for Taffyta she had excused herself to be alone for a while in the back of the castle in the garden. When the celebration had died down and Vanellope's group returned to their own games, she found her there and sat down next to her. "Do you think this is a dream yet?" Vanellope asked and Taffyta sighed, "I hope not..if so I don't want to wake up" she said and touched a rock candy rose.

Vanellope smiled and kissed the girl on her cheek, she was getting used to being able to do that and it left both girls hearts soaring. "Vanellope, can I ask you something.." Taffyta asked suddenly after the two of them had been quietly holding hands for a while. "Sure, anything Taff." Vanellope said and smiled at the girl.

Taffyta smiled at her and said, "Why did you never come back from your trip..what happened to you?". Taffyta knew by asking the girl about a memory so long ago could not have the results she was hoping for, but she was curious and willing to try. Vanellope thought for a moment trying to remember. Taffyta was going to tell her that she didn't need to stress about it but Vanellope's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, "I remember..it was raining.."

* * *

Vanellope stopped her kart for the evening inside of an odd looking peppermint forest; it wasn't growing where normal peppermint forests usually grow and it made Vanellope feel unsafe. If Vanellope wasn't so tired she would've continued on, not wanting any problems, but her eyes were growing heavy and she needed a rest even if it was only for an hour or two.

When Vanellope next opened her eyes she saw the rain had stopped and she climbed out of her kart to look around, the forest was still just as creepy. "I'll have to jot this down as a 'beware' kind of place" Vanellope joked taking her map and pen out. As she was writing it down something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. A redish light was coming across the sky, fast.

Vanellope watched it for a long time, curious about what it was. The light was beautiful and Vanellope mistook it for a shooting star, but as the star came thundering down towards earth she could make out that it was not in fact a star but a kart. The kart looked like it was on fire, Vanellope gasped as she realized the kart was coming towards her.

Jumping out of the way just in time the kart crashed and boomed through the peppermint forest, twisting and snapping tree's as it did and falling down and into a large canyon below. Vanellope looked up just as she heard a loud booming noise from the debts of the canyon. Jumping up Vanellope rushed through the now broken and jagged peppermint forest and to the edge of the slope that led down to the canyon.

She slipped and slid down the slope and rushed through the canyon trying to find the kart and its poor driver. She finally reached the kart, though it was perfectly intact and only had a small amount of steam rising from it. Vanellope slowly walked towards it and found a passenger strapped inside. The guy looked like a zombie and had a jumpsuit like his kart which was red and white, Vanellope shook the guy trying to see if he was okay.

"Hey are you alright?" Vanellope asked but the strange thing didn't make a single move. "Don't worry I'm not far from my castle, I'll call my guards to help you." She said and started to walk away. Out of nowhere the strange zombie guy shot his arm out and grabbed Vanellope by the arm, "Its turbo time.." he said eerily and Vanellope blacked out.

* * *

"I remember waking up the next day in the canyon, not sure who I was..I wandered around Sugar rush for a long time hoping for an answer but all I could find was.." Vanellope paused and Taffyta continued for her, "Was us other racers and King Candy.." to which Vanellope nodded sadly. Taffyta swallowed hard, she knew the incident had affected her badly but she had no idea how badly it had affected Vanellope.

Vanellope put her arm around the girls shoulder and gave her a squeeze, "Don't worry Taffyta, Turbo's gone now and we have the kingdom." She said and Taffyta nodded, smiling and wiping a tear from her eye. Taffyta would never be able to get over the events that had happened these past few years. Vanellope's trials with turbo and losing her throne, regaining it and the memories of the land, being unplugged and facing Nelly the evil Princess, and loosing many friends along the way. But amazingly the two were able to face it, together, and were now on the better end of it all.

"Taffyta we've been through a lot." Vanellope said suddenly and smiled at the girl, "I'm glad it was with you." Taffyta commented making Vanellope blush and hold the girl close. It was true, Vanellope and Taffyta had gone through a lot. They had gone through two tyrants, angry racers and locked away criminals. They had lost their minds, gained powers and even traveled worlds. If anything were to come against Vanellope and Taffyta that they hadn't already seen, the girls would be ready for them.


	27. Dearest readersAuthors note

Dearest readers,

I wanted to thank you for reading my story for Vanellope, Taffyta and Sugar rush as well. This is the ending of the first book. I will be working on a second story revolving some sort of 'sequel' to this one. I want to sit down for a day or so and work through my plans before writing

I've already started on the first two chapters! Just working on a name and adding some small details.

But back to the main topic….I wanted to thank you all for reading, sending in your messages, and reviewing. I enjoyed reading all of them and was very happy to see so many people enjoy this story. I did Sugar Rush:Unplugged solely for fun and you guys made it a blast!

It was a very good first experience as this is my first time writing a story, ever, online. So again, thank you for your kind words..your likes, favorites and everything else. Your support meant the world to me and I hope you will enjoy the second story when it comes out…soon!

Again, thank you.

Talk Pillow


End file.
